How I Met Your Mommy
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Santana tells the story of how she met Brittany to her kids. Brittana future!brittana Brittana!Babies
1. Chapter 1

**How I Met Your Mommy**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Okay first off I want to tell everyone, I am most definitely still writing The Light At The End Of The Tunnel. But the story is not organized at all and I've been kind of writing each chapter as it comes, and I don't want to do that, because some of the future plans I have for it are not going to work so much anymore. Meaning I am working on it now, but won't be publishing it until I write a little more and organize it, because I want it to be the best it can be! In the mean time I will be posting this if you guys like it!

Okay so this story is inspired by How I Met Your Mother, but not the same, really at all lol Also there is one incident in this chapter that may possibly be based off a true experience, by me. I'll leave that up to you guys :)

A/N: Okay, so not that it really matters, but as far as their kids go, we're going to just act like in the future there is a way for two women to have a baby without a man. I mean there are studies on it now, and they've done it with rats, so who knows. But anyways I want their kids to be a mixture of both of them. Since we know Sugar is (:

**How I Met Your Mommy**

Santana walks out of the kitchen, and makes her way into her bedroom, carrying a glass or orange juice. She stops abruptly when she sees her closet door opened and things scattered all around, spilling out into her bedroom. She carefully places her glass down on the dresser, and hears giggling coming from inside the closet. She takes a few tentative steps forward, until she can see inside the walk in closet, where she spots a little girl and boy. "What are you guys doing?" Santana asks, kneeling down to their level.

She notices the multiple open boxes surrounding them, and pictures flowing out along with random memorabilia from her and Brittany's life together, since they were kids.

Her two youngest children, Charlie and Sugar, look up at her with wide smiles, and Sugar holds out a picture. "Is this you and mommy?" The 6 year old asks, with her face scrunched up.

Santana grabs the picture from Sugar and looks over it with a smile. It was a photo that Brittany had taken of the two of them lying in bed. It was the morning after their first date as an official and out couple. Brittany was beaming and Santana was looking lovingly at Brittany, although she remembers trying to be annoyed with the blonde for wanting to take a picture 3 seconds after she'd woken up. She couldn't look mad at Brittany, no matter how hard she tried.

"Yeah, it is." Santana confirms, pulling herself out of the memory. She places the photo back down, and looks over a couple more as well as Charlie and Sugar. She briefly thinks about getting on to them for coming into her room and digging through her stuff, but she can't even be mad. She's just glad they didn't find another box that's hidden away in her closet, full of her and Brittany's _private_ things.

"What are you guys wearing?" Her 9 year old son asks, handing her a picture he'd been looking at, with a confused face.

Santana looks at the photo, and can't help but roll her eyes. She was still mad to this day, that Brittany had made her wear that. "We were unicorns for Halloween." She says, grimly, handing the picture back over to Charlie.

Charlie lets out a giggle and Sugar grabs the photo from him, looking at it with wide eyes. "I love unicorns!" She shouts, with a huge grin. Santana can't help but chuckle at her.

They look over some more photos, and a few minutes later, Keegan, their 13 year old son walks into the room. "Mama have you seen my Ipad?" He asks with a frown.

Santana narrows her eyes at the boy, and shakes her head, "No, but you better find it." She tells him sternly. "It took me months to convince your mom that you were responsible enough to have one. You better not make get me into trouble." She adds, making him sigh, and roll his eyes.

"I'll find it." He assures her. "It's not lost, it's just...misplaced." He ads with a smirk. The same smirk that was normally stuck to Santana's face. Keegan had come out looking almost exactly like her. He has shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, along with her tanned skin. The only thing he hadn't gotten from her, was his height, because he was already almost as tall as Brittany and he's only 13.

Charlie on the other hand, looks just like Brittany. He has blonde curly hair, and bright blue eyes, with a few freckles dashed across his face. He has a couple of Santana's features like her lips, and the shape of her eyes, but other than that he was all Brittany. Unlike Sugar who is a perfect mix of the both of them.

Their oldest daughter, Remy who is 16 is also a mix. She has Santana's olive skin, and dark hair, but Brittany's blue eyes. She also has Brittany's muscular body, along with her dance moves.

"What are you guys doing?" Keegan asks, walking over to the three of them.

"We're looking at pictures of Mama and Mommy." Charlie informs his older brother with a grin. He hands Keegan the photo they'd been looking at earlier of them in the unicorn outfits, and he doesn't even attempt to hold in a loud snort.

Santana huffs and snatches the photo out of his hand, giving him a glare. "Do you want to be grounded?" She asks challengingly, making him raise his arms in the air in defense. Although the smirk never left his face, because he knew she wouldn't actually ground him for that. He takes a seat on the ground next to Sugar, joining the three of them.

"When did you and mom start dating?" Keegan asks curiously, looking over at Santana.

A smile forms on the brunette's face, "Well, let me tell you about it." She says, patting his leg, excitingly.

A groan escapes his lips, and he starts to stand up, "Nevermind." He mumbles, but Santana is quick to pull him back down.

"Sit back down." She says firmly, making him roll his eyes, but do as he was told.

Santana pulls Sugar into her lap, and wraps her arms tightly around her youngest daughter as she prepares to tell them the story of how her and Brittany got together. She always loves reminiscing on her past with her perfect wife, and she'd been waiting on the day she could tell her kids the story.

"Where is Remy?" She asks the kids, who simply shrug their shoulders. "Remy!" She shouts, loudly making the others jump next to her. A couple minutes later they hear footsteps and see the oldest walk into the room looking confused and slightly annoyed.

"What's going on?" she asks hesitantly, after seeing all 4 of them sitting in her mother's closet.

Santana smiles and pats the empty space next to her. "Have a seat." She tells her eldest daughter, who still looked at her with curious and cautious eyes. "I'm about to tell the story of how I met your mommy." She says with an over exaggerated amount of excitement, knowing, that Remy, would not be excited by this news.

"All I did was ask when they started dating." Keegan says with a huff.

Remy rolls her eyes dramatically, and waves her hand in the air. "I have places to be and people to see." She says in her best 'don't give a fuck' voice, before turning to leave the room.

Santana raises a brow at her daughter, "Like what?" She asks making the girl turn back around, "Stare at your bedroom wall? You're still grounded." She says matter of fact, with her bitch smirk. She barely gets to use her smirk anymore, so she absolutely loves the few moments she gets too. Apparently it's not okay to make those faces at your children, according to Brittany. But Brittany isn't here.

Remy lets out a dramatic huff and folds her arms over her chest. But she says nothing. She knows better than to argue with her mama. Especially when Brittany wasn't around to mediate or calm her down.

"Have a seat." Santana says with satisfaction, patting the spot next to her. Once Remy gets situated Santana smiles, and looks around the circle at all her kids, "Okay, so it all started…"

_A 5 year old Santana walks into her kindergarten classroom, gripping onto her mother's hand. She takes notice to all the other kids scattered around the room, and she grasps her mommy's hand even tighter, making sure she wasn't going to leave her. _

_Gloria bends down to her daughter's level and gives her a gentle smile. She's aware how nervous Santana is, and it breaks her heart, but she also knows, Santana will be just fine. Santana isn't the most social kid, and this will be good for her. "Okay baby, I have to go now." The older woman tells her daughter. _

_Santana's eyes widen and she adds her other hand to her mother's, gripping it tightly with both. "Don't leave me," She pleads as tears begin filling her eyes. She throws herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's neck, and buries her face into her mom's dark locks. _

_"You'll be okay mija." Gloria tells her softly. She hugs her daughter tight to her, and tries to fight off her own tears. She hates that Santana is so upset, and it breaks her heart to leave her, but she has to do it. "I'll be back to pick you up before you know it." She tells Santana, pulling away from the hug, but Santana's doesn't loosen her grip, and it makes Gloria chuckle. _

_A sob escapes Santana's mouth, and Gloria sighs and starts rubbing gentle circles on the small Latina's back. _

_The teacher walks over after watching them for a few seconds, deciding to try and help. She's experienced this more times than she can count, and she understands how hard it is on the mother or father. "Santana," The teacher says softly, kneeling down to their level. She places a gentle hand on Santana's back, not wanting to startle her, but she feels the Latina tense at the touch anyways, and bury her face even further into her mother's neck. "Santana, you're mommy will be back soon, and while she's gone we're going to have a lot of fun." She informs the young girl. "I promise you'll love it." _

_Another sob tumbles out of Santana's mouth, and she clings impossibly tighter to her mom, trying to get away from her teacher. _

_Mrs. Williams stands up, and gives Gloria a sympathetic smile. The older Latina stands up also, picking Santana up in the process, and looks at the teacher helplessly. She doesn't know what to do. _

_"I know it's hard, but you're just going to have to leave." Mrs. Williams tells her gently. She places a comforting hand on Gloria's arm. "She'll be fine, I promise." She assures the woman. _

_Gloria nods her head, and turns to place a soft kiss on Santana's temple. "I'll be back soon baby. I love you so much." She tells Santana sincerely, giving her a squeeze. She pulls Santana away from her body, and Mrs. Williams reaches out to take Santana in her arms, but Santana starts crying out, grasping desperately at her mother. _

_"No! Mommy! Don't leave me!" Santana shouts desperately, her arms flailing trying to reach out to her mother who was slowly backing away from them. "Please!" she shouts, her body shaking with sobs. She kicks her teacher in a desperate attempt to get away from the woman, and Mrs. Williams just about drops her, but manages to put her down safely as she clutches her stomach in pain. _

_Santana rushes back to her mother and wraps her arms around Gloria's legs, burying her face into her stomach. _

_"I am so sorry!" Gloria apologizes, looking at the teacher with wide eyes. "Santana." She says firmly, "You do not kick people!" She scolds her, prying the little girl away from her, to look into her eyes. _

_Santana's face contorts and another sob escapes her lips. "I-I-I'm s-sorry." Santana stutters out in between sobs. She hadn't meant to kick the teacher, she just panicked. _

_Mrs. Williams breaths in deeply, and walks back over, with a patient smile. She couldn't say she's ever been kicked before by a student, but she does understand, the girl is terrified. It wasn't out of spite. "It's fine." She tells Gloria, nodding her head. "Now, just go to work, and don't worry. She is in good hands, and she'll be fine after a little while." The woman assures her. _

_Gloria nods her head, and chews down on her bottom lip. She can do this. "Santana honey, I have to go to work now. You will be fine, I promise." She assures her daughter. "I'll be back in a few hours, and if Mrs. Williams tells me that you were good, we can go and get some ice cream." She says with a smile. She pries the little girl away from her, and Mrs. Williams bravely takes Santana's hands in her own to hold her back. _

_Santana doesn't fight her this time, but her sobs continue as she watches her mother back out the doorway. _

_"You're being very brave right now Santana." Mrs. Williams tells her warmly. She squeezes the girls hands reassuringly, and bends down to her level. "How about you go play for a little, before we start the class?" She asks, but Santana doesn't say anything. "Do you want to play in the dress up corner? Or with the doll house?" She suggests, but Santana continues to just stare at her as she wipes her eyes, sniffling. _

_Mrs. Williams gives her a warm smile, before standing back up. She leads Santana over to the table in the middle of the room, and pulls out a chair for her. She helps Santana get situated in the seat, and places a piece of paper in front of her. She puts a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder, "I have to go greet the other kids as they arrive, but I'll be right over there if you need anything." She tells Santana, before walking over to the doorway, where a little boy and his mom were walking in. _

_Santana looks around the table and notices an asian boy across from her, and a blonde girl next to him, coloring. The blonde girl is looking at her with bright blue eyes, and a wide grin, but Santana simply scowls at her. "Do you want to color?" The little girl asks, her smile not faltering even under the harsh gaze Santana is giving her. _

_"Coloring is stupid." Santana mumbles, folding her arms over her chest. _

_This makes the smile fade away from the little girls face, and a pout form instead. "No it's not." She insists, her brows furrowing. _

_"Yes huh." Santana retorts. _

_Brittany's face scrunches up and her bottom lip pokes out, as she stares at the darker girl in front of her. She is clearly hurt by the statement. _

_"Do you want to go play race cars?" Santana hears the asian boy ask her. She breaks her staring contest with the blonde, and turns her head to the boy with the goofy grin. She scowls hard at him, narrowing her eyes, until he feels uncomfortable enough to quickly scurry away from the table. _

_Santana smiles proudly at herself as she watches him quickly make his way to the other side of the room. "You're mean." She then hears, and turns her attention back to the blonde who was pouting at her. _

_The Latina simply shrugs her shoulders at the blonde, the scowl not leaving her face. _

"Even when you were 5 you were a complete b-" Remy starts to say, but stops short when she notices her mother's narrowed eyes. She lets out a couch and clears her throat before giving her mama a sugary sweet smile. Even though she hears her mama curse, she's aware that she isn't supposed to do it. Especially around her younger siblings, but sometimes it just slips out. "I just mean, you were really mean when you were little." Remy corrects herself.

"Yeah, why would mommy like you?" Keegan asks, his face scrunching up in confusion.

Santana rolls her eyes, but can't help a smile from forming on her lips. "I have no idea why she liked me, but she did, even though I was awful." She says with a smirk. "But, be thankful, she did like me, because you guys wouldn't be here right now." She tells them, wiggling a finger between all of them. "Now, shush, and let me continue."

_Later that day, lunch rolls around, and Santana is sat at the end of her class's table by herself. A different little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes had tried sitting by her, but she'd been able to scare her off just as easily as the asian boy from earlier. _

_She takes a bite of her peanut butter and banana sandwich then senses a presence next to her. Hesitantly she turns her head and sees the blonde girl from this morning sitting next to her. She lets out a huff, but turns her attention back to her sandwich, deciding just to pay the girl no attention. Act like she wasn't there. _

_She sees the girl pull out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bag of chips from her ninja turtles lunch kit, and can't help but speak up. "That's a boy's lunch box." Santana says, furrowing her brows together. _

_The girl frowns, and shakes her head. "No it's not." She says simply, taking a bite out of her sandwich. _

_Santana looks down at her princess jasmine lunch box, and back at the girls ninja turtle one. It is definitely a boys lunch box. _

_"What's on your sandwich?" The blonde asks, her nose scrunching up in disgust as she looks at the questionable food in Santana's small hands. "It looks gross." _

_Santana's face falls, and her eyes narrow in anger, the scowl returning to her face. "It's not gross." She says with a huff. "It's peanut butter and banana. It's my favorite. And my daddy's." She tells the blonde who continues looking at it, like it's been sitting out for weeks and is growing mold. Santana mumbles angrily under her breath and continues eating her sandwich wishing this girl would just leave already. But the blonde goes back to her own sandwich and starts humming a tune quietly. "Why are you sitting by me?" Santana finally asks, clearly annoyed at the company. _

_"Because you're my friend." The girls says simply, not taking her eyes away from her food. Her legs are dangling under the table and she has a small smile on her face. It just annoys Santana even more. _

_"You said I was mean." Santana retorts. _

_She shrugs her shoulders, "You are mean." She replies simply. _

_Santana's face scrunches up even more as she studies the blonde next to her. Why on earth did this girl want to be her friend. "You don't even know my name." Santana challenges. _

_This makes the girl stop swinging her legs, and she looks over at Santana. "So what is it?" She asks with a smile. Santana simply stares at her in response. "I'm Brittany." She says, her smile not faltering. _

_Santana huffs, and stares the girl down for a few more minutes, "Santana." She finally answers with dread, because she knows what this means. _

_"Now we can be friends." Brittany says, grinning like a fool, before turning back to her lunch. Her legs pick back up their swinging motion and she starts humming a tune once again, that Santana doesn't recognize. _

_She later learns that it's the ninja turtle theme song. _

"I love ninja turtles!" Sugar squeals, interrupting Santana from her story. She can't help but smile at her daughter as she starts singing the theme song. She reminds her so much of Brittany.

Santana squeezes her arms a little tighter around Sugar and places a kiss on the top of her head, "I know you do baby." She says, nodding her head. Brittany owns every episode of ninja turtles, and her and Sugar watch them together constantly. Charlie likes the show also, but Sugar has been the only one to actually obsess over it as much as Brittany.

"I thought you were telling us about how you and mom got together?" Remy asks, rolling her eyes. She's leaning back on one hand, and inspecting her nails on the other hand, trying to act like she was bored. Santana knew better though. She knew Remy was actually enjoying hearing the stories about her parents from when they were little. She just had that badass exterior that Santana had when she was her age. She has to make it look like she doesn't give a shit about anything. Watching her daughter, Santana can't believe that she used to act that way as well. It really is a wonder why Brittany liked her.

"I'm getting to it." Santana finally answers. "Be patient."

"I like this story Mama." Charlie says, looking up at her with a bright smile. His two front teeth are missing, and she still can't get over how adorable he looks without them.

She reaches out a ruffles his curly blonde hair, smiling down at him. "I'm glad mijo."

_The end of the day finally comes around, and Santana doesn't even realize it until she sees parents start entering the room to pick up their children. _

_After lunch they'd had recess and even though Santana hadn't insisted on doing anything, Brittany sat with her. She was like an annoying nat, following her around everywhere. No matter how mean Santana is too her, she is still there. _

_Currently they're sitting in the corner with the building blocks, putting them away, like Mrs. Williams had told them. Brittany is singing the clean up song as she tosses them into the bucket, and Santana keeps side eyeing her in annoyance. _

_"Do you sing when you do everything?" Santana asks with a huff. She'd come to realize Brittany was always singing or humming. It was just annoying. _

_Brittany simply shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "I like to sing." She replies simply, before returning to the lyrics of her song. "You should sing with me." Brittany suggests, looking over her shoulder at the Latina. _

_"I don't sing." Santana mumbles out, grumpily. "It's dumb." _

_The blonde isn't phased though and continues singing as they clean up. Santana doesn't say anything else. _

_A few minutes later Santana sees Brittany jump up with a squeal and run to the other side of the classroom. Santana follows her with her eyes, and watches her jump into a tall blonde man's arms, hugging him tightly. Brittany says something to the man and they both look over at Santana, making her quickly avert her eyes back down to the blocks. _

_She then sees them out of the corner of her eye walking over to her, "Santana." Brittany says with a smile as the man puts her down. "This is my daddy." She says looking up at the tall man. "This is my best friend, Santana." The blonde introduces, pointing to the Latina. _

_"I'm not her best friend." Santana mumbles, but Brittany ignores it, and she doesn't think her father heard. _

_He bends down to her level and smiles widely at her. His smile is as big as Brittany's; all teeth. "It's very nice to meet you Santana." He says warmly. "You'll have to come over to our house one day and play with Britt." He suggests, as Brittany claps her hands and squeals next to him. Santana just looks at the man, and he gives her one last smile, before standing back up. "Okay Britt, let's get home. Your mommy's waiting on us." He tells her, reaching out for the little girls hand. _

_Brittany takes it with a smile, and looks back at Santana. She gives her a wave as she follows her dad out of the classroom. _

_Santana watches the two of them leave then glances around the classroom. It was her and a few other of her classmates left. One was the annoying girl that tried to sit with her at lunch, and then a couple of boys. She starts to feel the panic rise once again in her chest, and tears fill her eyes. What if her mommy forgot about her? What if she wasn't coming to get her? She watches one of the boys mom's come and pick him up and then it's just the three of them. The worry rises within her and she can't help but let a sob escape her mouth. _

_"What's the matter?" A voice asks her. She looks up meeting the eyes of the brunette from earlier. She's wearing a sweater with a giraffe on it and knee high white socks with some ugly black shoes. If Santana wasn't so upset right now, she'd totally laugh at her. _

_"Go away." Santana manages to mumble as she wipes some of her tears away with the back of her hand. It's no use though, because they keep falling. _

_The little girl tilts her head, studying Santana. She opens her mouth to say something else, but she gets cut off, "Rachel!" A man from across the room shouts. Both little girls turn their heads and see two older men entering the room, looking at Rachel with wide smiles. _

_"Daddies!" She shouts, running over to them. She puts an arm around both of them when they kneel down to her level, and hug her close. _

_It confuses Santana. She has two daddies. _

_She doesn't take much time to think about it though, because now it's just her and some other kid left in the classroom, and she starts crying so hard, she just about has a panic attack. She sits down on the ground and pulls her legs up to her chest, burying her face in her arms. _

_Seconds later, a warm hand in on her arm, and she flinches at the contact, "Baby girl whats wrong?" The voice asks frantically. It's her mommy. _

_She jumps up from the floor and lunges herself at the woman, almost knocking her over. "I thought you forgot me!" Santana cries, burying her face int he woman's neck. _

_Gloria lets out a chuckle at her daughters over dramatic attitude, but feels a little bad. She was running a little later than she'd planned, but she got caught in traffic. She'd just have to start leaving work earlier. "Baby, i'd never forget you." She reassures her, squeezing Santana tighter. "I love you so much." She tells her, placing a kiss on top of Santana's head. "You ready to go and get some ice cream?" She asks, pulling back slightly from her daughter to see the small Latina nod her head as she wipes at her eyes. "Go and get your stuff." She instructs her. _

_Gloria watches her daughter rush over to the cubbies with their things, and she walks over to Mrs. Williams. "How was she? Did she cry all day?" She asks concerned. _

_The woman shakes her head, "No, she was fine. She didn't really want to play or anything but she didn't cry." She assures her. "She even made a new little friend. She didn't start crying again until her friend left a few minutes ago." She adds, making Gloria's eyes widen. _

_"She made a friend?" She asks with a smile. She was definitely shocked, because Santana never seemed to get along with other children. She liked to keep to herself, no matter how much Gloria had tried to get her to make friends. _

_Mrs. Williams nods her head for conformation. "Her name is Brittany Pierce." She informs the woman. "Very sweet little girl. Her parents seem like really nice people also." She adds. _

_Gloria nods her head and smiles as she watches Santana run back over to her. "Let's go!" She shouts, grabbing her mother's hand, and dragging her out of the classroom. _

"Mama you were a baby." Sugar says with a giggle, making Santana tickle her. The little girl shrieks with laughter, and Santana chuckles as she stops, letting the girl catch her breath. "I was a big girl on my first day of school." Sugar says proudly.

Santana can't help but grin, "Yes you were." She says just as proudly. "You're just like your mommy. You were so excited. You wanted to be everyone's friend." She says fondly. She remembers when she and Brittany had taken Sugar to her first day of kindergarten. Santana had been more of a wreck than Sugar. She was there last baby, and she wasn't a baby anymore. It was a very emotional day for the two of them. Brittany luckily held it together better than Santana had. Santana really was a big baby.

"I was a big boy too." Charlie says brightly, and Santana nods her head at him, giving him a smile, scrunching her nose up cutely.

"Yes, yes, your mama is a big baby." Santana says rolling her eyes. The kids let out giggles, and Remy snorts, making Santana narrow her eyes. "You missy." She says pointing to the eldest, making her stop laughing. "You were just as big of a baby as I was." She informs them. "You cried almost the entire day." She says with a smirk. "You cried every day for two weeks straight."

Remy rolls her eyes, and folds her arms over her chest. "You're lying." She challenges.

Santana raises a brow. "Okay, let's just ask your mom when she gets home." Santana suggests with a shrug. "You wouldn't let go of me, and kept telling me that you'd never do anything bad again, if I would just take you back home with me." Santana recalls with a laugh.

Remy's face turns bright red as her sibling laugh at her, but she rolls her eyes and scoffs, trying to make it look like it didn't affect her. "Whatever." She breaths out, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

_Santana and her mother sit down at one of the tables in the ice cream shop. It's one of the ones against the window that is super tall. Santana always chooses to sit at these tables rather than the ones in the middle that are normal height. _

_She situates herself on the stool, and smiles down excitingly at her chocolate ice cream. It's covered in brownies, gummy bears and chocolate syrup, drenched with whipped cream. She licks her lips at the sight of it, and grabs her spoon, digging in without a second thought. _

_"So, your teacher says, you made a new friend today." Gloria says, eyeing her daughter across the table as she takes a bite of her own ice cream. The brunette simply shrugs as she dangles a gummy worm above her head before dropping it in her mouth. "She said her name is Brittany." Gloria pushes, trying to get something out of the little girl, but Santana stays silent as she shovels in the ice cream, seemingly not phased by what her mother was saying. "Maybe we can invite her to our house one day to play?" She suggests. _

_This makes Santana stop, and look up at her. "She isn't my friend." The younger Latina answers grimly. She starts pushing her ice cream around with the spoon, a frown forming on her face. "She said peanut butter and banana is gross." Santana says sadly. _

_Gloria smiles and tries to hold in a chuckle, because her daughter was obviously torn up by this. "Maybe, you should let her try it one day." She suggests with a shrug. "I'm sure she'll love it as much as you." _

_"And daddy?" Santana asks with hopeful eyes. _

_Gloria smiles and nods her head. "and as much as daddy." She confirms with a nod. _

_**A/N: Okay, please review and let me know what you guys think and if you'd like me to continue! (: **_

_**This will pretty much be nothing but fluff, maybe slight drama in the teenage years. **_

_**Also older Brittany will be in it soon! (:  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**How I Met Your Mommy**

**Chapter 2 **

**A/N:** This story is AU. In the show Santana's father is a doctor, I'm aware, but I wanted to do something different. (: There will also be more things more than likely that are different from the actual show.

**Also please be sure and read the authors notes at the bottom because, I have a few questions for you guys, and would like some feedback (:**

"Baby?" They all hear, interrupting Santana's story. A wide smile appears on Santana's face, as well as all of the kids, hearing Brittany's voice.

"In our room!" Santana answers back with excitement. She's happy her wife is finally home from work. Brittany owns her own dance studio now, and has to work every day except Sunday, whereas Santana has most weekends off. Right after college, Brittany had booked a few tours with some artist. She went on two tours, before realizing she couldn't do it anymore, because she couldn't stand being away from her wife that long. Which is why she decided to open up her own studio. She soon realized she loved, teaching people how to dance, even more than she liked touring with celebrity's anyway. It was a win win. Especially after the kids were born.

Santana on the other hand is a police officer. Everyone likes to crack jokes about it, because when she was a teenager, she hated cops, and was most always getting into trouble with them. Now she's become one. Santana love's her job, and she's following in her father's footsteps. He'd been in the military when she was younger, but after fulfilling two active terms, he got out, needing to be at home with his family. He'd become a police officer shortly after, because of his need to help people.

Sugar jumps up off of Santana's lap and races out of their bedroom when she hears Brittany's voice. It makes Santana chuckle, but she can't deny that a part of her doesn't want to jump up and race down the hallway to greet her wife. Charlie jumps up to follow but he's a little slower, and collides with the blonde as soon as he exits the bedroom.

"Mommy!" He yells gleefully, wrapping his arms around her legs.

Brittany smiles, and puts her free hand on his back. She's holding Sugar on her right hip with her arm securely underneath her. "Hey buddy." She greets him, as she slides her hand up to ruffle through his long curly hair.

Santana smiles and just about skips over to her wife, "Mama's turn!" She says making Brittany giggle. The blonde kisses Sugar's forehead and places her back down on the ground, before turning back to her wife. She smiles widely at the Latina and reaches her arms out enveloping her in a tight hug.

Santana buries her face in the blonde's neck, and breaths in the sweet scent of Brittany. She'll never get tired of this smell. "Hi baby." Santana greets, squeezing her arms tighter around the blonde's neck.

"Hi." Brittany replies lovingly, before pulling back slightly. She can't help the warm smile that forms on her face as she looks into the brunette's eyes. Even after all of these years, she still makes butterflies form in her stomach. Brittany leans in and places a soft lingering kiss on Santana's lips. She pulls back after a second, very aware that all of their children are in their presence unfortunately. "What are you guys doing?" She asks curiously, turning her attention to her other two children that are still sitting around the boxes of photo's.

Smiling proudly, Santana slides her arm around Brittany's waist, "Looking at our old photos. And I'm telling them the story of how we met." She informs the blonde.

Brittany's eyes light up, and she quickly makes her way over to the other children, sitting down next to Remy. She digs through the boxes, and pulls out a photo looking over it. It's a picture they took before Prom in their dresses. It's a group photo of them and their friends, standing outside the limo they rented. Brittany is standing behind Santana and has her arms wrapped securely around Santana's waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. She remembers how happy they were to be going together. She'd wanted to go with Santana to junior prom, but it didn't happen. That's a story for another time.

"Really, she was just supposed to be telling us when you guys started dating." Keegan says with a groan. "It was a simple question." He mutters.

"Yeah, but we've been here for over an hour." Remy adds, rolling her eyes. "She started from kindergarten." She adds exasperated. How did one question did get so out of hand. She wasn't in here, but she's pretty sure Keegan didn't ask for their life story.

Brittany turns her head back to Santana and smiles, "Keep going?" She asks her wife, with puppy dog eyes.

Santana smiles, and nods her head, making her way over to sit next to Brittany. Keegan and Remy let out groans, and Santana glares at them. Sugar crawls into Brittany's lap, and the blonde wraps her arms tightly around the little girl, and Santana pulls Charlie into her lap as she continues on with the story.

_The doorbell rings, and Santana jumps up from her Dora chair in the living room. She sees her mommy walking towards the door, and she quickly follows tow. As her mom reaches out for the handle, Santana hides herself behind Gloria's legs, a safe spot to see who was at the door. _

_Gloria pulls the door open, and Brittany and her mother are standing on the other side of it, both smiling brightly. "Hi Susan." Gloria greets with a warm smile. "Brittany." She adds, looking down at the adorable blonde girl, holding onto her mother's hand. _

_"Hi Santana!" Brittany greets cheerfully, beaming at the Latina who was peaking out from behind her mother's legs. _

_A scowl forms on the Latina's face, "Hi." She grumbles out. Gloria had insisted on inviting Brittany over to the house to play with Santana. Her and the blonde's parents had finally met at school, and had been talking about setting up a play date for weeks. Santana was still trying to deny the fact that they were friends, but Mrs. Williams informed both parents that they play together every day. There had been one day when the blonde was sick, and Santana had cried almost the entire day without her best friend there with her. When Brittany was with her kindergarten didn't seem so scary. But she'll never admit that. _

_She is still mean to Brittany sometimes, but the blonde just brushes it off, because deep down she knows Santana likes her. They're best friends. _

_"Why don't you girls go out in the backyard and play?" Gloria suggests, moving out of the way so the two guests can come inside. Santana looks up at her mother and frowns, "You can show her your playhouse that daddy built you." She says, giving Santana a look between encouraging and one that says, 'be nice'. _

_Santana just sighs dramatically, and glances over at Brittany. "Come on." She says rolling her eyes. She leads Brittany out the backdoor and takes her over to the playhouse/swing set her daddy had built for her when she was only a couple years old. There is a playhouse on the bottom with a play kitchen, and a latter that takes you up to the second story which is opened with just railing and has a slide and a firemen's pole. Hanging off the other side is a bar that holds two swings, and a few feet away from that is a set of table and chairs. _

_"This is so cool!" Brittany squeals, making her way into the playhouse. She pokes her head out of the window, and smiles widely at the brunette who was just standing there watching her with her arms folded tightly over her chest, "Let's play house!" Brittany suggests, clapping her hands in excitement. "I'll be the mommy." _

_Santana frowns, "But we don't have a daddy." She grumpily. _

_The blonde pokes her head back out the window and shrugs, "We can just have to mommies." She suggests, before puling her head back into the club house. _

_"That's not how it works." Santana informs her with a glare. "You have to have a mommy and a daddy." She says with an audible sigh, rolling her eyes. "I'm not being the daddy." She tells Brittany with an attitude. She's not a boy. _

_"That girl in our class, Rachel. She has two daddies, so why can't we be two mommies?" Brittany asks, and Santana doesn't say anything. _

_She'd asked her mom about that later, and she had explained that sometimes families have two of the same sex parents, and that it was perfectly fine. It was still weird to her though. _

_Brittany pokes her head back out the window when Santana doesn't respond to her, and the brunette simply shrugs her shoulders. "Where is your daddy?" Brittany asks curiously. _

_"He's in Iraq." Santana informs the girl. "He's like a super hero." She says proudly. Santana's father had been asked to go overseas when Santana turned 3. He'd been home for a couple of visits since then, and they Skype almost every day. Santana never understood why he had to leave them, but her mommy had explained he was fighting bad people, like a superhero does. She was excited to have a super hero as a daddy, even though she wishes he was here all the time. _

_The blonde studies Santana for a few seconds, her head tilted to the side. "That's really cool." She finally says with a toothy grin, and Santana can't help but smile also, because yeah, she knows. "Okay, I'm going to cook dinner, and watch our babies, and you're going to go to work." Brittany informs Santana, getting back on track with playing house. _

_This makes Santana frown once again, "I don't want to go to work." She grumbles, stubbornly. Why does she have to be the one to have a job? She wants to stay home all day. "Who made you boss? I want to stay home." Santana argues, placing her hands on her hips. _

_Brittany pokes her head back out the window and gives Santana a puppy dog pout. "But I want to watch our babies." She says, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "You have to go out and bring home the bacon." She adds in a sweet innocent voice. Santana just looks at her confused, because what? "It's what my daddy says." Brittany tells her with a shrug. _

_Santana stares at the blonde, holding her ground, but Brittany's puppy dog eyes get to her and she eventually surrenders. With a huff she climbs up the latter of her playhouse, going to "work". _

"Wow mama, you were whipped when you were 5." Remy says with a smirk.

Santana scowls at her oldest daughter, and hears Brittany let out a giggle next to her. She cuts her eyes over at her wife, who in return, grabs her hand and places a kiss to the back of it, giving her a sugary sweet smile.

"What's whipped mean?" Sugar asks, looking up at her mommies with a confused face.

"It means she's mom's personal slave." Keegan says, making Remy laugh loudly.

Brittany bites down on her lip, and tries to keep in a chuckle as she watches Santana glare at all of their children. "It means, I love your mom more than anything, and I'll do anything to keep her happy." Santana informs them, giving them all stern looks. "But, I'm _not_ whipped." She adds, giving them all scowls, daring them to argue with her.

Brittany leans over and kisses Santana's cheek, "It's okay baby. I know you're not whipped." She tells her sweetly. Santana smiles proudly, but when she looks away from the blonde, Brittany smiles at her children and does a whipping motion with her hand making them all giggle.

"Yeah Britt, smooth." Santana says rolling her eyes, "There is a mirror on the closet door." She says, looking at Brittany through the reflection of the glass.

Brittany smiles apologetically, and leans in to kiss Santana, but the brunette turns her head, and the blonde catches her cheek. "Baby, don't be like that." Brittany coos, placing a kiss on Santana's shoulder. "I'm totally whipped by you too, just so you know." She informs Santana seriously.

Santana looks at Brittany skeptically, but the blonde nods her head in reassurance, and Santana smiles softly. "I love you." She tells Brittany sweetly, leaning her head in to kiss Brittany.

"I love you too." Brittany giggles, against her lips.

They hear the kids groaning, and pull apart with wide smiles. "You guys are so gross." Keegan says with a grimace.

"Can you please just continue with the story?" Remy asks, shocking them all. She was the last one they'd expect to want Santana to keep going. She notices the shocked stares and shifts in her spot, rolling her eyes, "Look, the faster she tells the story, the faster we can get out of here." She explains, and okay, that's the Remy they know.

"What does her coming over to your house have anything to do with you guys getting together anyway?" Keegan asks curiously. As adorable as his parents are, not that he'll ever admit that aloud, he doesn't want to hear their life story. They'd be here for the rest of his life.

Santana frowns at the pushiness of her kids, "It's the start of our friendship, which evolved into something deeper." She informs them in a tone that says, 'duh'.

_The girls are at recess and are swinging. After about a week or so, Brittany had convinced Santana to get up and actually play with her on the playground. Santana just rolled her eyes with a huff, and followed the blonde to the swings. She was barely even moving as her feet drug the ground underneath her, refusing to actually have any fun. She's so stubborn. _

_A girl named Lauren that's in the other class, that shares recess with them comes up to them, and stands in front of the swings, with her arms folded tightly over her chest. She is also in kindergarten, but you wouldn't think so. She's a few inches taller than both girls, and about 3 times the size of them. _

_"I want that swing." She states, pointing to the one Brittany is currently occupying. _

_The blonde frowns, "But, I'm swinging." She states with a pout. _

_Santana looks away from Brittany and over at the big girl to see her glaring hard at the blonde. Lauren tilts her head to the side, and cracks her neck and it makes Santana grimace. Gross. _

_The big girl then walks around the swings, and Santana sighs in relief, because good the girl is gone. But her thoughts get cut short when she sees Brittany fall out of the corner of her eye. She whips her head around to see Brittany on the ground and Lauren standing behind the swing with her hands on her hips, looking proud of herself. _

_Santana's brows furrow, and she jumps up off the swing. "Britt, you okay?" She asks, leaning down to check on the blonde who was now crying. After being sure Brittany isn't in any physical pain, Santana stands up, and turns on her heel, glaring harshly at the big girl who is looking at them with a smirk. _

_"Say, you're sorry." Santana says lowly, her fists clenching at her sides. The bigger girl just laughs. "Say it now!" Santana shouts, taking a few steps closer to Lauren. _

_The girl just looks at her unfazed, and suddenly, she's being pushed backwards by the Latina. She stumbles a bit, but catches herself, and breathes in deeply, looking at Santana like a bull ready to charge at a red flag. She charges full force, knocking the Latina onto the ground with a thud. _

_Santana gasps, but quickly moves out of the girls way as she tries to jump on top of her. When the girl falls next to her, Santana jumps onto her back, and starts pulling at her hair, making the girl scream out. Lauren rolls onto her back, trapping Santana underneath her as the Latina continues pulling at her hair, and punching her wherever she can reach. _

_Finally a teacher makes her way over, and pulls them off of each other, blowing a loud whistle. _

"Mommy, fighting isn't nice." Sugar points out, stopping the story in it's tracks.

Brittany nods her head in agreement, "You are right Sugar." She tells her daughter with an approving nod. She's always taught their children that violence isn't the answer.

Santana simply rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't feel the same way, obviously, but she knows how strongly Brittany feels about teaching their kids not to fight. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't want her kids going around fighting for the hell of it, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. This was one of those times. Keegan had been in one fight, and they'd been called to school. _And_ he totally kicked the other kids ass. Apparently he'd been making crude sexual comments about her and Brittany.

He deserved it.

Which is why Santana couldn't help but be proud of her son. She was the first to congratulate him. Brittany on the other hand had not been so proud. Santana and Keegan both got in trouble that night.

Remy on the other hand has been in multiple. She's pretty much a Santana clone, personality wise. She gets into fights for no good reason, and they're constantly getting called to the school.

"Did you get in trouble mommy?" Charlie asks with wide eyes. "Did you go to the principal?" He gasps, at the mere thought of being sent to the principal's office, making Santana smirk. Charlie is the good one out of the bunch. He's a Brittany clone.

"Yes, I went to the principal's office." She concludes with a nod, "It is not a place you kids want to go." She adds, giving them all pointed looks. Keegan and Remy, are already aware of this fact, and Sugar more than likely will become aware of it soon. She tends to have Santana's snippy attitude sometimes. They figure it's a matter of time before she makes some kid cry at school. She did it in preschool, multiple times, and got put in time out. Getting into trouble always upsets Sugar, unlike Remy, who couldn't care less about being punished. As soon as mean words slip out of Sugar's mouth she regrets them. She just has no filter.

_Santana walks out of the office, and sees Brittany sitting on the bench outside the door. She crawls up onto the seat, and sits next to the blonde as she waits for her mother to finish talking to the principal. She's going to be in so much trouble when she gets home. _

_"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Brittany says with teary eyes. _

_Santana folds her arms over her chest, and tries to look mad, but it only lasts about a millisecond. "It's fine." She finally says with a sigh, not being able to keep up her facade. "Are you okay?" She asks, turning towards the girl. _

_Brittany nods her head, and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, "You stuck up for me." She says with a watery smile. "You're my best friend." She states, before pulling Santana into a bone crushing hug. _

_"No, I'm not!" Santana is quick to say, trying to pull away, but Brittany won't have it. "I don't even like you." She adds with a frown. _

_Brittany giggles, "Yes, you do! You saved me! You're my best friend!" She reiterates. She pulls away from the hug, and hears Santana mumbling under her breath, "Say it!" She prompts the Latina, who looks at her with wide eyes. "Say, you're my best friend." She tells the girl, nudging her shoulder. Santana shakes her head, and Brittany pouts, "Say, I'm your best friend." She asks, with puppy dog eyes. _

_Santana groans, and tries standing her ground, but _god_, that pout. "Fine." She sighs, "You're my best friend." Santana surrenders, making the blonde squeal with happiness and throw her arms back around the Latina. _

"Adorable." Remy deadpans. She's looking at her mama with a bored expression, leaning back on her hands.

Santana looks over at her with an annoyed look, and Remy just gives her the same look, creating a stand off.

"Maybe, you should skip to the first grade." Brittany tells her with knowing eyes and a soft smile. She knew the staring contest between Santana and her oldest daughter, will last all night. They are both the most stubborn people she knows, and will never back down.

This makes Santana frown, because she doesn't want to rush, but _fine_. Besides, what happened in first grade is probably one of her favorite memories. Okay, so maybe every memory with Brittany is her favorite, the good ones, anyway.

"Good idea." Santana says with a firm nod, "But first, It's dinner time. I'm starving." She says, nudging Charlie off of her lap. He stands up, and she sticks her hand out to him motioning for him to help her up. He smiles and clasps her hand, and using all of his strength helps Santana stand up. Really she just stood up on her own, but he likes to to think he's strong. "What do you guys want?" She asks, looking around the room at her family, waiting for their suggestions.

They all yell out different things at once, and Santana glances over at Brittany who gives her an amused smile.

"What do you want baby?" Santana asks, offering her hand out to her wife.

Sugar climbs off of Brittany and with Santana's help, she stands up. "Hmmm…." She hums, tapping a finger against her chin as Santana pulls her into her. "I want tacos." She decides with a bright smile.

A quiet 'yes' slips out of Keegan's mouth from behind them, because that's what he had suggested, and Remy rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest. She suggested pizza, but she could never say no to tacos. Especially her mama's.

Santana places a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, "Let's get cookin' then." She instructs, twirling Brittany towards the door. She slaps her wife's butt as they make their way out of their room, the kids following behind.

They all make their way into the kitchen, and Santana immediately gets to work. She gives all the kids a job, and sets them up at different stations around the kitchen, with the food and supplies they need to do their part.

Brittany hooks her ipod up to the speaker on the kitchen counter and presses play, before making her way over to her wife. The brunette is browning taco meat in on the stove, throwing in spice's. The recipe is one of many that her mother taught to her when she was younger. Her mother was definitely one of the best cooks Brittany had ever met, and now Santana was also. She used to always go over to the Lopez' for dinner where her mom would always make a feast, not even for any special occasion. It was just a tuesday night.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany spots Sugar dancing around like a maniac and she shakes her head giggling, before turning her attention back to her gorgeous wife. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist, and buries her nose in dark locks. "How was work?" Santana asks, as she continues her task.

Brittany hums into her neck, and Santana can feel her smile, "It was good. Mrs. Evans says hello." Brittany informs her. Saturday morning's Brittany teaches a jazz class with older people. The ages in all of her classes range from 4 years old to however old. The oldest woman in one of her classes is Mrs. Evans who is 93. She's the sweetest old woman, and she absolutely adores Brittany and her family. She's always asking about the Latina, and asking to see recent pictures of the children.

Santana hums in response and nods her head. "Well tell her I say hello back." She says with a grin. She has to reach across the counter for a certain spice, and finds it difficult with Brittany wrapped around her body but she manages. It makes her giggle how Brittany doesn't let up, even seeing her struggle. "You need to go and do your job." Santana says with a teasing smile, "That guacamole won't make itself." She adds with a smirk.

Brittany lets out a whine, and squeezes Santana even tighter. "I wanna stay with you." She whispers into Santana's neck, making the Latina beam.

They get pulled out of their little world when they hear a phone vibrating against wood. Santana glances back at Brittany who smirks, and they both look over at Remy to see her looking around the kitchen. "Is that my phone?" She asks them with hopeful eyes. They'd taken her phone away from her yesterday when she got into trouble, and she hadn't seen it since.

Santana just nods her head and her daughter's eyes light up. She makes her way over to the where the noise is coming from, but Brittany quickly steps in, blocking Remy from the drawer her phone is vibrating in. "You're not allowed to use it until Monday." Brittany says firmly, giving the girl a pointed look.

Remy whines, and stomps her foot against the ground like a 5 year old. "Please!" She begs, looking at her mom with puppy dog eyes. But Brittany stands her ground. "At least let me check it, to see who it's from." Remy asks with a pout. "I won't even text back." She promises.

Santana turns away from the stove to look at her eldest daughter and her wife, "We already know who it is." She tells her, rolling her eyes. "Either Spencer or Colby." She informs them all, which they already know. Spencer is her best friend, and Colby is the boyfriend. Santana's not a fan of the boy. He's basically like a Noah Puckerman reincarnated.

"Just let me send them a quick text." She tries, "Spencer, at least." She adds, knowing she has a better shot of letting her use her cell if it's to Spencer, and not Colby. She's very aware of her parents disapproval in her boyfriend. "Just so she knows, you guys haven't like murdered me or something." She says dramatically, making both Santana and Brittany chuckle.

"Spencer will be just fine." Brittany tells her. "You saw her yesterday." She adds, rolling her eyes. She can be so dramatic sometimes. But she also knows, her and Santana were the exact same way. Except worse.

Remy lets out a huff, and folds her arms tightly across her chest, giving her mother an annoyed look. Brittany simply smiles, and pulls the cell phone out of the drawer, making Remy's eyes light up hopefully. But the blonde smirks and places it in her own pocket, before making her way back over to Santana.

"You guys are so unfair." Remy grumbles out, walking back over to her station where she's chopping peppers and onions. She starts angrily chopping, and it only amuses both her parents.

Brittany starts pulling out her supplies to make the guacamole, and Santana glances over to the huffing brunette. "What's unfair is that you punched some guy in the face for apparently no reason." Santana points out.

Remy glares at her mama, but keeps her mouth shut. He was being annoying, and okay, she shouldn't have punched him, but she can't help it. She has rage.

"Mama, can you finish the story?" Sugar asks from across the kitchen. She's standing on a chair at the counter with Charlie and they're placing the taco shells on a pan to be put in the oven.

Santana smiles, and turns towards her youngest, "I promise I will finish it after dinner okay?" She tells the little girl, who nods her head with a slight pout, because she really wants to hear it now.

"I would really just like you to answer my question with a simple answer. Like, oh we started dating junior year of high school." Keegan says, channeling his mama's attitude.

Brittany smirks at the death glare Santana is giving their child, and walks over to him. "Good things come to those who wait." The blonde informs him, before placing a kiss to the top of his shaggy dark hair.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Let me know if you prefer just mainly Brittana past memories, or if you like the present things with the kids. I have a possible story line for the future them planned out, if you guys are okay with that, or would want that! It will still continue to have the flashbacks, and they'll tie into the future stuff as well, so please review and let me know! **

**Also, I'm starting a little series of oneshots of Brittana getting caught by all the members of glee, their parents and a few teachers. So If you will please leave a review and let me know who you'd like to catch them first, or maybe a suggestion on where and how? I have most of the encounters planned, but I'm willing to change things up (: **

**Tumblr: www. tumblr . com / o0H3ATH3R0o I post update links, as well as chapter previews, before actually finishing and posting the chapter. Also if I have any questions, or would like some help with a story, it's where I ask (: **


	3. Chapter 3

How I Met Your Mommy

Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany make their way down the hallway, towards Sugar's room. They've just tucked Charlie in, and told the other's goodnight. Keegan groaned and hid himself in the covers, when they once again tried tucking him in. He'd told them multiple times that he's too old for that. But they still refuse to accept it and continue pulling the covers up to his chin, and kissing his forehead.

They walk into their youngest daughters room and see her sitting up in her bed, looking at them with wide smiles. It was obvious she was waiting on them to come in and tell her goodnight.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Brittany asks, sitting down on the side of Sugar's bed. She reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair behind the little girls ear.

Sugar nods her head enthusiastically and smiles widely, showing them her perfectly clean teeth, making both parents chuckle.

Santana pulls at the end of the blanket, and Sugar lies down on her bed letting her mama pull the covers up to her chin. "Sweet dreams baby girl." Santana whispers, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her daughters fore head. She pulls back, and smiles adoringly at her wife, who follows her action, and places a kiss on Sugar's cheek.

"We love you sweetie." Brittany tells her sincerely.

"So much." Santana adds, smiling down at her daughter.

Brittany stands up from the bed, and places her arm over her wife's shoulders, pulling her into her side. Santana's arm warps around the blonde's waist, "I love you too." Sugar tells them with a sleepy smile. Her eyes are already drooping, and it's the most adorable thing both girls have ever seen. They see it just about every night, except those few nights, where it takes everything they've got to make the upbeat child sleepy. And every night, it's the most adorable thing they've ever seen.

Santana and Brittany give Sugar one last smile, before turning to walk out. They pause at the door, and Brittany reaches to turn the light out, but Sugar's voice stops them. "Mama?" She asks quietly, making them turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, baby?" Santana asks curiously.

"Can you tell me more of the story?" She asks innocently, giving Santana her best puppy dog eyes.

Santana smiles and glances over at Brittany who smiles warmly at her also. She couldn't turn down that face. Either of their faces. "Of course baby." Santana says with a nod. She makes her way back over to Sugar, pulling Brittany behind her by the hand. She crawls onto the bed, climbing over Sugar to sit on the other side of her. Sugar giggles and slaps at her mama as she climbs across her, acting like she's going to fall on top of her.

Santana rests her back against the headboard, and waits for Brittany to sit down on the other side of Sugar, copying her position.

"Alright so where was I?" Santana asks, trying to remember where she left off. She tabs her chin thoughtfully, tilting her head up towards the ceiling.

Sugar cuddles into Santana's side and grabs Brittany's hand, pulling it across her and holds it to her chest tightly. "You got sent to the principal." Sugar reminds her mama quietly. "Did you get in trouble? Was Abuelita mad?" She mumbles into Santana's lap.

Santana chuckles, and tilts her head back against the wall, "Yes she was very mad." Santana admits. She starts running her fingers soothingly through the little girl's hair, "It wasn't pretty." She adds with a smirk.

_Gloria walks out of the principal's office, and spots the two girls sitting on the bench. She's sees both of their uneasy looks, and gives them a small smile. Mainly directed towards Brittany, who looked like she was about to cry for getting Santana into trouble. "Okay, Brittany, I'm going to walk you back to class and then I'm taking Santana home." She tells the children, grabbing their hands and helping them off the bench. _

_"But school isn't over." Santana says, her brows furrowing. _

_Gloria nod her head as she begins escorting them back to the classroom. "Yes well, you have been sent home for the rest of the day." She informs her daughter, and she sees Santana start to smile, "Don't even for a second think about being happy." Gloria tells her firmly, quickly stopping the smile in it's tracks, "You are in so much trouble when we get home Santana." She adds, making the Latina frown. _

"If you get in trouble at school, you get sent home?" Sugar asks, twisting her head to look up at her mama. Santana simply nods her head in response, "That doesn't sound bad." Sugar mumbles, her brows knitting together in confusion. She thought you got like tortured in the principal's office or something.

"Believe me, I much rather would have been at school." Santana says, and Brittany smirks. "Future reference for you. You don't want to get sent home either, because I'll make it 100X worse than being at school." Santana warns her daughter, poking a finger in the girls face.

Sugar looks fearful for a brief moment, but then Santana smiles. Sugar returns the smile, and wraps her hand around Santana's finger, pulling it down with a giggle.

_Gloria parks her car in the garage, and pulls the key out of the ignition. The entire ride home had been silent, and it scared Santana more than if she would have yelled. She actually wishes she would yell at her. Or at least speak to her. The silence, and the side eyeing was really making her heart race. _

_She watches her mother get out of the car, and she quickly follows suite. The older woman walks to the door, and opens it, and Santana scurries inside after her, shutting the door behind her. She walks into the kitchen where she sees her mommy putting her keys in the bowl by the counter. "Mommy?" Santana asks in a small voice, peaking out from behind a cabinet. _

_Gloria turns her head to the little girl and lets out a sigh, "Santana Marie Lopez.'" She starts, shaking her head. Santana's head just bows and her toes turn in towards each other. "What were you thinking? Getting into a fight?" She asks. She rests on hand on the kitchen island and looks at her daughter waiting on her to answer. _

_Santana just shrugs her shoulders, "She was being mean to Brittany." Santana says quietly. "She pushed her off the swing." She explains, her voice growing more confident and louder, thinking about what the girl had done to Brittany. What she did wasn't wrong. She was just protecting the girl. Her mommy should be proud of her. She was fighting the bad guys like her daddy. "She made her cry!" She shouts as tears begin filling her own eyes. She didn't know why she was starting to cry. It was probably a lot of things. Seeing Brittany cry, getting in trouble at school, getting in trouble with her mommy, and worse, disappointing her mommy. _

_Her mother sighs, and walks over to her. She grabs her hand, and leads her over to the kitchen table, gesturing for her to sit down. Gloria sits in one chair, and Santana sits down next to her. "Honey, that is very sweet of you." Her mother tells her proudly, "But it doesn't justify it." She adds, making Santana frown. "If someone is being mean to you, or Brittany then go and tell a teacher. You can't just get into fights. Baby, you could have been hurt." She tells her. She reaches out, and rubs her hands up and down Santana's arms, comfortingly. It was to comfort Santana and also comforting her. She had been scared out of her mind when she heard Santana was in a fight, and that the girl was twice her size. _

_"I was just trying to be like daddy." Santana says with a pout. "I was fighting the bad people. I was a superhero like him." She says, looking back up at her mother. _

_Gloria's heart just about breaks and she cant help but let a small grin appear on her lips. "Honey, you are like your father, and he's so proud of you. We both are." She tells her sincerely. She reaches down and grabs both of Santana's hands in her own, "But you are only 5." she says, giving Santana's hands a reassuring squeeze, when she sees the defeat on Santana's face. "When you get big, you can be a hero just like him, and you can be one now also. Just in a different way." She explains. _

_"I could have taken her." Santana mumbles, folding her arms over her chest. She doesn't need adults help. She can be a superhero just like her daddy. She can handle the bad guys on her own. _

_Gloria sighs, and shakes her head. There's no way she's getting through her stubborn daughters head. "Well, you got in trouble, and you will again, if you fight again." She says, deciding just to take the direct route. She just has to put it simply: you fight, you get into trouble. _

_Santana grumbles something in response, that Gloria doesn't catch, and is probably glad she doesn't. She slides off of her chair and starts to make her way out of the kitchen, but her mother stops her. _

_"Where do you think you're going?" The woman asks, making Santana turn back to her, and give her a confused look. "If you think, getting sent home early is all the punishment you're getting then you are sadly mistaken." Her mother tells her, raising a perfectly manicured brow. Santana just pouts. "Come help me fold these clothes that I had to leave here, because I had to make a trip to your school." She tells her, directing her into the living room where a pile of clothes sat on the couch. "Then you will sit on the couch in time out with no TV while I make us some dinner." She informs the girl who huffs in response. _

"Mommy, mama?" The girls here, pulling Santana from the story. They look in the doorway and see Charlie standing there, watching them. "I wanna hear the story too." He says with a slight pout.

Both girls giggle and motion for him to join them on them bed, "Get up here." Brittany instructs him with a laugh, and he comes running. He climbs up on the bed, and curls up in Brittany's lap as she wraps her arms tightly around him.

_Gloria, bites down on her lip, trying her best to hold in chuckle. Santana is on the couch in the living room, and she can see her from her place at the stove. She's been sighing for the last 5 minutes, each one getting louder and louder. She's only been sitting there now for approximately 6 minutes according to the time on the oven. "Santana." Gloria scolds, rolling her eyes. "You can dramatically sigh as long as you want, but you aren't moving." She tells her sternly. _

_Santana lets out a long and loud groan, followed by a huff as she crosses her arms tightly across her chest, and flings herself back against the couch, sinking down into the cushions. "How much longer?" Santana asks in a whiney voice. _

_"Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes then you can come sit with me and eat." She informs her, only to receive another huff. "So, are you done with fighting?" Gloria asks with a smirk, glancing up at her daughter with an amused look. _

_"Never again." Santana says, and the seriousness in her tone makes Gloria laugh. She was obviously learning her lesson. _

"So did you ever fight again?" Remy asks from the doorway. All 4 sets of eyes move over to her, and see her leaning up against the doorframe with her arms folded over her chest. Keegan is standing next to her, and walks into the room joining them on the bed. "Because, I seem to remember you fighting a lot in high school. Or that's what mom says." Remy informs them, glancing over at Brittany before looking back to Santana.

Brittany smirks, and Santana can't help but smile, "I did fight again." She confirms, nodding her head. "A lot." She adds after a beat.

"Fighting's bad. Right Mommy?" Sugar asks, twisting her head around to look up at Brittany.

The blonde smiles and nods her head in confirmation and Santana just rolls her eyes. "It is bad." Santana says dully. You can tell she doesn't mean what she's saying, she's just been trained to say it by Brittany.

She feels the blonde's eyes on her and she knows they're harsh. "It is bad." She repeats, her tone more serious. "It's immature, and will get you into a lot of trouble. It isn't worth it." She adds, honestly. She did believe fighting was bad, and even though, she can't stop herself sometimes, she doesn't want her kids doing it. She blames Snix.

"Remy, are you going to join us?" Brittany asks, looking back over at her daughter who was still standing in the doorway.

They all look at the blue eyed brunette standing in the doorway, waiting on her answer. She chews on her bottom lip, and hesitates briefly, but eventually nods her head and climbs onto the bed, settling with her back against the wall next to Keegan. "Are you going to tell us what happened in first grade?" Remy asks curiously.

Santana glances over at Brittany who beams at her, and gives her a nod. "Yes." Santana replies, nodding her head also, with a smile matching Brittany's.

_Santana and Brittany got separated in the first grade. It had been absolutely heartbreaking for Santana, who cried for days, and begged her mom to switch her class. _

_It also broke Gloria's heart because, she knew the only reason Santana had been okay in kindergarten was because of the blonde. She just hoped Santana could make other friends in her class, because the principal wouldn't let her switch classes just because her friend was in another one. There had to be a problem with another student in the class, or a problem with the teacher. _

_She didn't make any new friends, but she at least didn't cry. Miss. Andrews, her teacher told Gloria, that she just stays to herself. She says she is a perfect student and does her work perfectly, that she is very smart. She just doesn't socialize with the other students. Noah Puckerman is in her class again, and Miss. Andrews says he tries to talk to her, and she thinks he likes her, but Santana wants nothing to do with the boy. _

_Gloria had tried to get Santana to make some new friends, or at least talk to her classmates, but Santana refuses. She doesn't understand why Santana is so against making friends. She briefly considered something was wrong with her, but Miss Andrews assured her she was fine, and she'll open up more as she gets older. One good thing is Brittany's class has recess at the same time as Santana's class. So she at least has someone to play with then._

_Brittany on the other hand has made lots of new friends in her class. In particular, two little girls named Quinn, and that girl from her kindergarten class Rachel. The one with two dads. They play with Santana and Brittany at recess and Santana really doesn't like it. But she doesn't say anything, because Brittany likes playing with them. _

_"Tana!" Brittany shouts, as her class walks out onto the playground. She sees the brunette sitting on a bench by the playground, swinging her legs as she waited for Brittany's class to get outside. _

_Santana smiles widely when she hears the girls voice, and stands up just as Brittany approaches her, wrapping Santana up in a big hug. "Hey Britt-Britt." Santana greets with a smile, puling away from the hug. Her eyes slide over to Rachel and Quinn who were standing behind Brittany smiling at her. She just stares blankly back at them, before turning her attention back to Brittany. "What do you want to play?" She asks, turning to look at the playground. _

_Brittany lets out a humming noise as her eyes scan over the playground, "Tag." Brittany decides with a wide grin. She gives Santana a mischievous grin and turns towards Quinn and Rachel. She pokes a finger out and tags Rachel, "You're it!" she shouts then grabs Santana's hand, pulling her behind her as she takes off running. _

_Santana laughs, and runs with Brittany as Rachel chases them, and Quinn. The shorter brunette zones in on Quinn who was slower than the other two girls. She tags Quinn within seconds, and the blonde momentarily pouts, but then starts running. She spots Brittany and Santana across the playground and heads for them. _

_Brittany's eyes widen and she pulls Santana up onto one of the platforms of the playground. They crawl inside of a tunnel, "She won't find us in here." Brittany tells Santana with a wicked grin. _

_"You're smart." Santana states, making the blonde beam. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Santana blurts out, before she could stop herself. Her eyes widen along with Brittany's at the statement, and her faces turns red. "My mommy told me if I really like someone that I should ask them, and I really like you…" Santana rambles, trying to justify her question. She also just couldn't shut up because she was embarrassed. _

_"I want you to be my girlfriend too." Brittany replies with a sweet smile, making Santana's mouth shut. Her face turns even redder, but she manages to smile back at Brittany. _

_They sit there smiling at each other for a couple more minutes before Santana speaks up, "What are girlfriends supposed to do?" Santana asks, her brows furrowing. _

_Brittany shrugs her shoulders, not exactly sure what to do either. "My sister and her boyfriend kiss a lot." She says, and Santana's face scrunches up in disgust._

"Did you kiss her mama?" Charlie asks, looking up at both his parents. Sugar grimaces, and it makes the two of them chuckle.

"No we didn't." Santana says, shaking her head with an amused grin. She looks over at Brittany who was smiling warmly at her, "We thought kissing was gross then too." She says, poking at Sugar's side, making her squirm and let out an adorable giggle.

"Yeah that definitely changed." Remy says, rolling her eyes. She couldn't even count the amount of times anymore, that she'd walked in on her parents making out. It was really just disgusting. Adults shouldn't do that.

Santana scowls at her eldest daughter, and Brittany just smirks, "Quinn found us a few seconds later, and tagged me. Kissing, never came up again." She says with a smirk.

"Not until the 3rd grade." Santana says with knowing smile. Brittany returns it and the girls share a sly look, smiling adoringly at each other, thinking about that day.

"So you guys started dating in first grade?" Keegan asks, his brows raising up to his hairline. He had a girlfriend in the second grade and he couldn't imagine actually still being with her and marrying her. He hasn't even talked to her since the last day of second grade. He'd gotten a new girlfriend in just about every grade. None of those girlfriends in elementary school count in his opinion. You don't kiss or go on dates. You do the same thing you do with everyone else, except call each other girlfriend and boyfriend. Or in this case girlfriend and girlfriend.

Brittany reaches over Sugar, and places a hand on Santana's leg, "Yes we have." She says with a proud nod. "But we broke up a few times, before getting together for real." She adds, making Santana frown. She didn't like thinking about that.

"You guys had your first kiss in the 3rd grade?" Remy asks, unbelievingly, changing the subject. Her eyes were a little wide, and she was looking at them with a shocked expression, mixed with a little annoyance. You could tell she'd been thinking about this, since it had been said. "You told me I wasn't allowed to kiss anyone until I was like 18, and you guys have been kissing since the third grade!" She exclaims, folding her arms over her chest.

"Exactly." Santana says, nodding her head with a smirk.

Brittany shakes her head at her wife, then turns her attention back to the teenager. "Don't act like you actually listened to us, and haven't kissed anyone." The blonde accuses her, narrowing her blue eyes.

Another pair of blue eyes narrow at her mom, but she eventually gives in, and scoffs, averting her eyes. It was true. She didn't wait that long.

"That better be all you have done." Santana warns with a stern look. She feels Brittany's hand gently squeeze at her thigh, telling her to calm down, but she ignores it. "Because, I'm serious about the...other thing." Santana says, looking briefly at the other kids, before putting her eyes back on Remy. She knew she was talking about sex, she didn't want to say it in front of the little ones.

Remy gives Santana a sly grin and shrugs her shoulders teasingly. It makes Santana scowl, and her heart beat a little faster.

"Remy, don't mess with your mama." Brittany says tiredly. She knew Remy was just trying to get a rise out of the woman, and it was obviously working. "Baby, calm down." Brittany says in a softer tone, turning towards her wife. Her hand caresses Santana's thigh gently, until she sees the crease on her forehead smooth out. "She's just being mean." Brittany adds, sending her daughter a glare. The two of them were always messing with each other.

"Tell us about your first kiss Rem." Keegan says with a teasing smirk, nudging his older sister's shoulder.

Brittany's eyes move from a wide eyed Santana, to a just as wide eyed Remy. "No." Both girls say at the same time, before their eyes snap to each other. Brittany tries to hold back a chuckle.

"Come on Rem, who was it with?" Brittany asks with a teasing grin. She nudges the girl with her foot, and Remy's wide eyes look at her mom unbelievingly. If she thinks she's actually going to talk about this in front of both her parents and her little siblings, she's out of her mind.

She shifts uncomfortably and her eyes move down to her lap. "I'm not talking to you guys about this." She grumbles, folding her arms across her chest. Santana lets out a relieved breath, from her spot beside Brittany. It makes the blonde smile even wider. Santana was so protective over the kids. It was amusing and adorable at the same time. Don't get her wrong, she wishes all of her kids would be virgins forever also, but she does't actually live in her own little world, trying to believe that's actually going to happen, like Santana.

"I'll tell you about mine." Keegan says with a shrug.

All sets of eyes snap to him, "You kissed someone?" Santana asks, unbelievingly. "You're thirteen!" she just about screams at him. She once again, feels Brittany's hand squeeze at her thigh, and she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

Remy laughs loudly, and claps her hands together, "Wait, wait, wait." She says, holding up a hand, to sush everyone in the room. "You." She starts, poking him in the chest with her index finger, "You've kissed someone." She says unbelievingly. "Who would want to kiss you?" She asks letting out another chuckle.

He glares at her, "A lot of girls actually." He says, folding his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Be nice." Brittany warms, nudging Remy again with her foot.

"Yeah, Keegan is hot. I'm sure everyone is after him." Santana says proudly.

Brittany rolls her eyes, because she knows Santana's saying it, because everyone says he looks exactly like her. "Tell us." Brittany prompts him, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

Keegan sits up a little straighter against the wall, smiling proudly at himself as he thinks back to his first kiss. "Her name was Taytum." He informs them, "And it was last year at one of my basketball games. After we won the game, she came up to me and told me I did an awesome job, and she kissed me." He says, following it up with a shrug, as if it were no big deal.

"Wait, is this the Taytum, you've been in love with since like the 5th grade?" Santana asks him with an amused grin. He just nods shyly, "Get it son." She says with a chuckle, and his face turns beat red. Maybe she was a little proud of him...

"Is she your girlfriend?" Brittany asks him curiously.

His eyes move down to the bed, watching his fingers trace pattens on the bedspread. He just nods his head subtly, not looking up from the bedspread.

"Keegan has a girlfriend!" Charlie chants, over and over again, and soon Sugar joins in, the two of them repeating it over and over, making Keegan's face turn even redder.

"What about you little man? You have a girlfriend?" Brittany asks Charlie, as she ruffles his hair playfully, and tickles his sides with her fingers.

He laughs loudly, and squirms in her lap, trying to avoid her fingers. "Stop it!" He shouts, grabbing a hold of her hands, and pushing them away. She finally stops, and he inhales sharply, trying to catch his breath. "Girls are gross!" He tells them, still smiling from the tickle attack.

Brittany gasps, feigning offense to the statement and he just giggles, "Girls _are_ gross." Santana confirms, "You don't need a girlfriend. You won't find a woman better than me and you're mommy." Santana tells him, reaching over to run her fingers through his curly hair.

"What about a boyfriend?" Brittany asks, raising a brow at Santana.

Santana frowns and shakes her head, "No boyfriends either." She says firmly. "You're going to be my little man forever." She adds with a slight pout.

"Did abuelita feel the same way you do about you having a girlfriend?" Remy asks curiously.

Santana laughs, and shakes her head, "No, abuela loved Brittany, even then." Santana informs them, making her wife smile. "She was just happy, I wasn't _completely_ antisocial." She adds with a smirk. "I just didn't have the patience to deal with those other losers." She says, rolling her eyes. "I just needed your mommy." She says sincerely, throwing her wife a loving smile. Brittany leans over Sugar, and gives her wife a chaste kiss.

"What about grammie and Popi?" Keegan asks, looking over at his blonde mother. "Did they care you had a girlfriend in the first grade?". Grammie and Popi are what they call Brittany's parents.

Brittany smiles, and shakes her head. "They were a little caught off guard, but didn't say anything then. They just thought it was an innocent and cute little thing. When they found out a few years later, we were actually together is when they freaked out a little bit." She adds, frowning slightly. "You're Aunt Ashley, and Aunt Emily, on the other hand, they teased me endlessly." She adds, and Santana laughs from beside her.

"What did they say?" Charlie asks, curiously.

_It's dinner time at the Pierce's and the whole family is gathered around the dinning room table. Brittany's mommy had baked chicken, and made mashed potatoes and green beans to go with it. Also the big fluffy rolls, Brittany loves so much. _

_She's currently going to town on said roll, not even attempting to pay attention to the conversation. Her dad was telling some work story, and her mommy was laughing. But she didn't think it was funny. She didn't even really know what he was talking about. Her oldest sister Emily, looked like she was just as amused as her mother, and her other sister Ashley, was not so subtly texting under the table. _

_"Ashley, no texting at the dinner table." Brian, Brittany's father says sternly. Brittany's eyes glance up briefly from her roll to watch her sister scowl, but do as she's told, and put her phone away. _

_Brittany goes back to chowing down on her roll after her sister starts just pushing around her mashed potatoes on the plate. "You talking to a boy?" Emily asks, making her look back up to see Emily, nudging Ashley with a teasing smile on her face. _

_The youngest Pierce tilts her head curiously, watching Ashley's face turn beat red. Emily squeals at her reaction, because even though she didn't confirm it, it was obvious she was. _

_"A boy?" Brian asks, in a low tone. _

_Ashley's eyes widen slightly, and she lifts her head up, and directs her eyes over to her father. "Yes sir." She answers, nodding her head in confirmation. Her eyes move down to the table, and Brittany does't understand why she looks so nervous. _

_"You're to young to be talking to boys." Her father tells her sternly. His eyes move back down to his plate, and he scoops up a forkful of green beans, bringing them to his mouth. _

_Ashley rolls her eyes and quietly scoffs. "Daddy I'm almost 14." She says with a sigh. "I'm not a kid anymore." _

_Brian lets out a grunt as he swallows his food. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and glances across the table at his wife who just looked amused. "14 is too young to be dating." He says matter of fact, "We talked about this. You aren't allowed to date until you are 16. Right honey?" He asks, looking back to his wife, for some back up. _

_Before she could say anything though, Brittany interrupts, "I'm dating someone." The youngest blonde says, matter of fact. _

_All eyes move to the 7 year old. "You are?" Susan asks, amusement obvious in her tone. "And who is he?" She asks, taking a sip of her wine. _

_Brittany nods her head and beams at her mother. "Her name is Santana." She says proudly. "She asked me to be her girlfriend last week at recess." _

_Susan almost spits her wine out, but manages to swallow it without choking. All pair of eyes widen, and Brian, clears his throat uncomfortably. The two sisters, glance at each other, trying to bite back their grins, and laughter. _

_"Brittany has a girlfriend!" Ashley starts singing over and over. It makes Brittany blush. _

_"Look at her! She's totally blushing!" Emily points out. Her foot reaches out under the table and lightly kicks the blonde's foot a couple of times, teasingly. "Have you kissed her yet?" The eldest asks with a smirk. _

_Brittany's brows furrow, and she shakes her head vigorously. The tips of her ears are burning, and her blush has creeped down from her cheeks all the way to her neck. _

_"Em, are baby sister is a lesbian." Ashely says with a giggle and Emily soon joins in the laughter. Brian coughs uncomfortably again, and gives both of his daughters glares. They quickly shut up, but can't fight back the amused grins, no matter how hard they try. _

_Brian opens his mouth to say something after pulling himself out of his shock, but Susan cuts him off, "Honey, that's great." She says, giving Brittany a smile. She glances up at her husband who, gives her a curious look and a frown, but she just shakes her head, telling him not to say anything to her. They have a silent conversation with their eyes that ends with him sighing, running a hand through his blonde hair. The final agreement was that she's in the first grade, and she doesn't know, that it's not normal. She'll grow out of it. It's not a big deal. _

"It's not normal?" Remy asks with a grimace. "Grammie and Popi don't think you're normal?" She asks slowly.

Brittany shakes her head furiously. "No, they came around. At first, they weren't too pleased, but they're fine now. They love Santana more than anything, and they love us together. _And_ they love you guys." She tells them firmly.

"What happened when you first told them?" Keegan asks, his brows furrowing. None of them can picture their grandparents, not being happy for their mommie's.

Brittany sighs, and looks down at the boy in her lap. She's finds him passed out, making her grin. "That is a story for another time." She says, making Keegan groan. She looks up and smiles at him, then catches Remy's eyes which held something she couldn't quite read. She looked upset, like what Brittany said, really got to her.

Santana looks down at Charlie, then down at Sugar and sees her passed out also. "Alright guys, off the bed." Santana instructs. She pushes Keegan's shoulder with her foot, and he laughs and slaps her leg, before crawling off the bed.

The two oldest crawl off the bed, and Brittany carefully climbs out of bed, holding Charlie close to her chest, being careful not to wake him up. She watches Santana place a kiss to Sugar's fore head before carefully climbing out of bed without waking her.

"Night guys." Santana tells the oldest two as they go separate ways out of Sugar's room. They go into their own bedrooms and Santana and Brittany take Charlie into his room.

"Hey San," Brittany says quietly, as she places Charlie down on the bed. Santana just hums in response beside her, letting her know to continue, "Remy seems upset." She states, her brows furrowing.

Santana's brows furrow also, and she thinks back to her daughter, trying to remember if she noticed anything off. She watches the blonde pull the covers up over charlie's body, before standing up and turning towards her, "I didn't really notice." Santana says, pulling her lip into her mouth.

"After I mentioned that my parents weren't very accepting at first, she seemed upset." Brittany explains.

Santana lets go of her bottom lip, letting it pop out of her mouth with a smack, "She's fine babe." Santana assures her. "She's like me. She's just a little protective of you." Santana explains, rubbing a hand up and down the blonde's arm comfortingly. "She knows your parents love you, love _me_." She says, hoping to put her wife's mind at ease.

Brittany lets out a sigh, and nods her head. "I hope you're right. Because they do love you, and they are happy for us." Brittany says, and Santana just nods, because she knows.

"Let's go to bed." Santana suggests, grabbing the blonde's hand, lacing their fingers together.

_**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! (: I love hearing feedback on what you guys thought or what you think will happen! **_

_**Also I'm working on the Heya Exposed story. So let me know who you guys want to catch them in action first! (: **_

_Tumblr: _

_http :/ o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr. com/_


	4. Chapter 4

**How I Met Your Mommy**

**A/N : Some asked me to post the children's ages so here they are (: **

**Remy: 16 and a junior. **

**Keegan: 13 and in the 8th grade. **

**Charlie: 9 and in the 3rd grade. **

**Sogar: 6 and in kindergarten. **

Brittany walks into the kitchen bright and early, and is surprised when she sees Santana already up, and cooking breakfast. Her wife is at the stove, standing next to Sugar who is standing in a chair, helping her with whatever she is cooking. By the smell of it, Brittany would guess, omelets. _Yum_.

A smile forms on her lips as she watches two of her favorite girls cooking together. Santana's got her arms around Sugar, guiding her hands to fold the egg in half around the meat and vegetables. "Good job baby girl. It's perfect." Santana praises, before leaning down to place a kiss to the top of Sugar's head.

Brittany's eyes move over to the clock across the room, and sees it's only a little after 8 in the morning. This is most definitely a surprise. Santana is normally not up before 10 unless she has to work early.

"I don't like spinach." Sugar says, wrinkling her nose, looking down at their product.

It makes Brittany smile, and Santana chuckles, and runs her fingers through Sugar's hair. "I know baby, this one is for your mommy." Santana informs her. "Go grab a plate, please?" She asks, pointing to the stack of plates she has set out on the end of the cabinet.

Sugar does as she's asked, and when she turns around she spots Brittany leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes light up at the sight of her, "Mommy!" She yells, running over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Santana turns and smiles at the two of them, "Sugar, baby, I need that plate before I burn your mommy's omelet." She says with a smirk as she picks it up onto the spatula carefully. Sugar runs over, and holds the plate out to her, so she can set the food on top of it.

"Mommy, I made you breakfast!" Sugar says, carrying the plate over to the blonde. She offers it out to her, beaming.

Brittany takes the plate from her daughter and leans down to kiss her cheek, "Thank you honey." She says sincerely, "It looks delicious." She adds, letting out a humming noise, that makes Sugar grin even wider.

"Sugar, you going to help me make you one?" Santana asks, as she starts up another one. This time with just egg, ham, and cheese. Sugar nods her head vigorously and runs back over to Santana, climbing up in her chair.

"Where are my good morning kisses?" Santana asks with a pout, glancing over at her wife for a few seconds before putting her attention back to Sugar, carefully watching her as she's close to the burner.

Brittany grins, and walks over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. She places a kiss on her cheek, and Santana turns her head to place a quick kiss to Brittany's lips. "Good morning baby." Brittany says sweetly, giving Santana a squeeze. "Why are you up so early?" She asks curiously.

Santana shrugs in Brittany's arms, "I woke up and went to the bathroom and Sugar came into our room. I told her not to wake you, and we could come and make everyone some breakfast." She explains. "Okay Sug, let's fold it." Santana instructs the little girls, wrapping her arms back around Sugar to help guide her motions.

Brittany lets go of Santana, so she can help Sugar more efficiently and walks back over to the table where her omelet is sitting waiting on her. Realizing she has no utensils, she walks over to the drawer by the fridge, and pulls a handful out for everyone and herself to use. She sets them down on the table then moves back to the cabinet to grab a few glasses.

"San do you want grapefruit juice?" She asks, already pulling the carton out, knowing Santana will say yes. And she does. She grabs the carton along with the milk and orange juice, and places them all down on the island.

She looks up from the cabinet and catches a glimpse of both her sons, sitting in the living room watching cartoons. She smiles and sets down the milk, she had started to pour, and makes her way around the bar and into the living room.

"Morning guys." She greets them, ruffling Charlie's curly hair. He lets out a whine as his hands fly up to fix it, making her smirk. She always loves playing with his hair. Santana also, it's just so curly and fluffy. He hates it though.

They each barely acknowledge her, their eyes glued to the screen, and she just rolls her eyes. "Breakfast is almost ready." She informs them, and once again they mutely nod their head's in acknowledgment. She just smirks, and stands up from where she'd been sitting on the arm of the couch. She makes her way back into the kitchen and continues, pouring everyone their desired morning drinks.

"Sugar, what do you want to drink?" She asks her youngest daughter. She chooses milk, most of the time, but every now and then she likes to copy what someone else is having. It just depends on her mood.

"I want grapefruit juice, like mama." she says with a smile, looking up at Santana, who smiles back down at her.

Brittany chuckles, and nods her head, pouring another glass of grapefruit juice. Once the glasses are all filled, she sets them on the table. She looks over at her wife, and walks back over to her, wrapping her arms back around her waist. She couldn't help it, it was a magnetic pull. She leans down and places a kiss to Santana's shoulder, "I love watching you two cook together." She admits in a soft voice.

Santana hums in response, and tilts her head to the side to rest against her wife's. "Okay, Sugar, go set that on the table." She says, passing Sugar the plate with her omelet on it. With a minute to themselves, Santana turns in Brittany's arms, and wraps hers around the blonde's neck.

"It reminds me, of when we used to help your mom cook." Brittany says with a smile.

Santana nods in agreement, and leans in placing a kiss on Brittany's lips. Then Sugar returns, and climbs back up in the chair, forcing Santana to turn back around. "What did you cook with Abuela?" Sugar asks curiously.

Brittany smirks into Santana's neck, and the brunette grins, widely. "Everything." She says, fondly, reminiscing on the times when she was young. "Although, I think we were just more of a nuisance than help." She adds with her own smirk, and Brittany snorts, "We just made messes."

_"Mommy!" A 7 year old Santana yells, running into the kitchen, followed closely by Brittany. "Can we help you cook?" Santana asks, tugging on her mother's shirt, looking up at her with big brown puppy dog eyes. _

_Gloria can't help but smile at the two girls that are giving her their best puppy dog pouts, "Of course, Mija." She says with a nod. "Grab some chairs," She informs them, pointing over to the kitchen table. _

_They do as they're told with excitement, and run over to the table, each grabbing their own chair and pushing it over to Santana's mother. Brittany gets on one side, and Santana on the other. "What are you making?" Brittany asks, peaking into the pot with curiosity. _

_"Chicken Alfredo." Gloria responds easily. "Here, Brittany, take over the stirring." She says, passing off the wooden spoon she'd been using to occasionally stir the pasta so it wouldn't stick. _

_The blonde's eyes light up and she eagerly takes the spoon from Gloria's grip and starts stirring the noodles around. "Tana! I'm cooking!" The blonde says cheerfully, her eyes never leaving the pot. She's concentrating so hard on the simple task that it makes Gloria chuckle. _

_"What can I do mommy?" Santana asks with a pout. She wanted to stir. She always stirs. _

_Gloria smiles down at her pouting daughter, "You can help me make the sauce." She tells her, tapping her nose with her finger. Santana's pout transforms into a grin, and she nods her head vigorously. "Okay, can you go and get the flour out of the pantry?" She asks, nodding her head to said door. Santana nods, and climbs down from her chair to retrieve the desired object. _

_Gloria turns back to Brittany, and can't do anything but laugh when she sees the blonde, mixing so quickly, water is sloshing out. She reaches out, and warps her fingers around Brittany's hands stilling them. It makes the blonde frown, and look up at her. "You're spilling it everywhere." She tells her, "You're going to burn yourself sweetie, the water is hot." She explains further. Not only did she not want Brittany making a mess, but she didn't want her hurting herself._

_She starts guiding Brittany's motions, slowly manipulating her hand to stir the noodles at a slower and easier pace. _

_"There, perfect." She commends, letting go of the girls hands. She watches her for a few more seconds, being sure she keeps up the steady pace. And with a tongue hanging out the corner of her mouth, Brittany does. _

_A yelp is heard from behind her, and she quickly turns around to see Santana sitting on the floor with flour all over herself and the floor. Her eyes widen and she makes her way to the small brunette. "What happened?" she asks, crouching down to her daughters level. _

_Santana has tears in her eyes, and Gloria tries not to smile, as she brushes some flour off of the girls face. "I tripped," Santana answers, her bottom lip quivering. _

_"Baby, it's okay." Gloria tells her with a warm smile. She reaches out and pulls the girl into her, trying to console her. "I have more flour, and you're fine. Just a little dirty." She explains, giving Santana a squeeze. _

_They hear giggling and look up to see Brittany now standing in front of them. It makes Santana frown even more. "You made a mess." Brittany states as if it weren't obvious. _

_Gloria's eyes close briefly, and she laughs through her nose. She looks down to see Santana's bottom lip quivering, and she holds her daughter tighter. "Baby it's okay." She says once again, trying to hold in a laugh. It doesn't work, but it's a quiet subtle laugh, that just sounded like she was exhaling deeply. _

_"I didn't mean to." Santana says defensively, folding her arms tightly over her chest, holding herself tighter. _

_Brittany just stands there smiling at her. "You're all dirty." Brittany says scrunching her nose up. _

_Santana pulls herself out of her mother's grip, and scowls up at the blonde. She reaches down and grabs a handful of flour off the floor, before throwing it at Brittany's face, "Now, you're all dirty!" She says, folding her arms over her chest once again. Her scowl still firmly in place. _

_Again, Brittany just smiles. _

_It confuses Santana and makes her frown even deeper. She watches Brittany, and the blonde reaches down grabbing her own handful and chunks it at Santana with a giggle. The brunette's eyes widen and she reaches down for more and throws it at Brittany, as the blonde gets her own second handful. _

_A flour war breaks out in the kitchen, and Gloria's eyes widen and she quickly gets to her feet, "Girls!" She calls out, but neither one of them stop. Flour is all over them, and everything else in the kitchen by now. "Santana! Brittany! Basta!" She yells, "Stop it!" She grabs a hold of both their firing arms, halting their actions. _

_The two little girls are now giggling, looking at each other and the mess they've made. "Sorry mommy." Santana says, but, can't seem to stop giggling. She tries to stop, and be serious, but another laugh bursts through her lips, making Brittany break out into a fit of giggles also. _

_Gloria, rolls her eyes, and looks up at the ceiling, silently asking god, why her. "Go into your bathroom and get undressed. You're going to have to have a bath now." She informs them with a sigh, pushing them towards the door. "I'm going to turn the burner off, and I'll be up there in a minute." She says, and the two girls head for the stairs, still giggling. _

Sugar can't help but giggle at her mommy's story. "I wanna have a flour fight!" She says, her face brighting at the thought. She turns to look at them with hopeful eyes, nodding her head at them, like it's the best idea ever.

Santana brings her hand to her mouth to cover a chuckle, and Brittany frowns, "Don't even think about it." She warns Sugar, pointing a finger in the girls face. Sugar's smile quickly turns into a frown.

Sugar lets out an over dramatic sigh, but doesn't say anything more. She turns back to helping Santana finish breakfast

"Keegan, Charlie come and eat!" Santana yells, as she places the last omelet on the table. She glances into the living room where the boys are still sat unmoving on the couch, in front of the television.

Brittany, places an arm around Santana's shoulders, and looks at their boys. "They've got their heads in the television." She informs her wife, "They probably didn't even hear you." She adds with an amused chuckle.

Santana grumbles in response and rolls her reyes, "Oh, they heard me. They're ignoring me." she says with a scowl. "Keegan, Charlie, if you're not in here for breakfast in 10 seconds, you're both grounded for a week." She shouts.

They're in the room in 4 seconds.

It makes Brittany chuckle and she places a kiss to Santana's temple, before releasing her, and joining her kids at the table. She sees Keegan opening up the fridge, and watches him grab the cartoon of milk, taking a swig of it. She frowns. "Keegan," she says simply in a stern tone, and he knows what she wants. He puts it back on the shelf, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "I poured you a glass." She tells him, pointing to the glass of milk on the table in front of his omelet.

"I'm going to go and wake Remy." Santana says, placing a kiss to the top of Brittany's head.

"Speaking of Remy, her phone drove me crazy, vibrating all night last night." Brittany says in annoyance.

Santana laughs, and nods her head in agreement, "I know, I finally got up and turned it off." She says with a smirk. "I don't know why we didn't just turn it off in the first place." She says, frowning at herself, for not thinking of it sooner.

"Because, we love torturing her, by letting her hear it go off." Brittany says with a sly grin.

Santana shakes her head, but smiles at her wife, "I think, I'm rubbing off on you, a little too much." She says with a smirk.

"Wanky." Brittany replies with a cheeky grin and a wink.

Santana laughs loudly and turns to walk out of the kitchen, to wake up her eldest daughter. "What's wanky?" Santana hears Sugar's voice ask from in the kitchen. It just makes her laugh even harder as she ascends the stairs. She can imagine the flush on her wife's face. Along with the deer caught in headlights look.

Minutes later, Remy trudges down the steps, sporting a robe and messy hair. Her eyes are tired, and she looks royally pissed off. As she always does for their Sunday morning breakfasts. They let the kids sleep as late as they want on Saturdays, but on Sunday's they wake up around 10 to have breakfast together as a family. Remy is always a ray of sunshine.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Santana says, from her spot at the table. "And boy do I mean it when I say beauty." She says, teasingly, making her eldest daughter glare at her.

Brittany nudges her wife's arm, letting her know through the silent action to be nice, and leave the girl alone. "Rem, mama and Sugar made you an omelet." Brittany tells her, gesturing down to the only empty seat left at the table with an omelet sitting there, waiting for her.

Remy, gives Brittany the best smile she can muster up this early in the morning, "Thanks," She says, as sincerely as possible. She runs her fingers through Sugar's hair briefly, thanking her little sister with the action. "But right now, I just need coffee." She says, making her way over to the coffee maker.

Brittany rolls her eyes, "You're just like your mother used to be." She informs her, trying to sound annoyed, but the look in eyes is pure adoration. "You couldn't talk to her until at least her second cup." She adds, looking over at her wife, who has her eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"I've gotten better." Santana says defensively. A small pout forms on her lips as she looks down at the food on her blonde, her brows furrowed.

Her wife smiles softly and reaches over, placing her hand over Santana's right, that lay limply on the table. "You have." She assures her, giving her hand a squeeze. "You were kind of forced to, when we had the kids, since they woke up at like 7 every morning." Brittany says, shaking her head and chuckling, remembering the times they were woken up early by a screaming baby.

They continue eating their breakfast, with some idle small talk. Sugar tries telling them a joke she heard on a TV show yesterday, but she forgets the punch line. She starts laughing at her own joke anyways, thinking it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. It makes the others laugh also.

Charlie then proceeds to tease Keegan some more about his girlfriend. Santana and Brittany soon join in, and tell him he has to bring her over for dinner one night, so that they can meet her. He quickly dismisses the idea.

Remy stays relatively quiet throughout the meal, but it's normal. Again, she's like Santana and doesn't do or say much until about the second or sometimes third cup of coffee. She just sits and listens, throwing in her 2 cents, when it's just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Especially when it comes to teasing her younger brother. But then he jumped on her boyfriend, Colbie, and they got into a yelling match.

Brittany and Santana quickly put a stop to the yelling. Then Sugar tries telling another joke. She messed up the punch line and it didn't make any sense, but it broke the tension.

"So mama, are you going to continue the story?" Keegan asks curiously.

Santana swallows her bite, and wipes her mouth, before speaking, "I answered your question." She informs him, raising a brow, "You want me to continue?" She asks curiously. Honestly, she'd love to tell them all her and Brittany's life story. Day by day, or as much as she can remember anyway. But she knows they won't be down for all of that. So she'll stick to the highlights if they want to hear.

A blush creeps up on Keegan's cheeks, and he shrugs trying to act indifferent. "I mean, I don't really think that the first grade counts as truly dating." He finally says, with another shrug as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding their eye contact.

Santana smiles, and looks over at Brittany who was also smiling but her eyes were on Keegan. They both know he wants to hear more of the story but, he's to proud to ask. He thinks he is too old for stories, and he's embarrassed to admit he wants to hear it.

"First grade counts." Santana says, her brows furrowing as she realizes what he said. She shakes her head, the wrinkles on her forehead coming out. "We've been together since the first grade, it counts." She says firmly.

Brittany can't help but smile, and she places her hand back over Santana's, squeezing it gently, telling her to calm down. It is adorable how worked up Santana is getting over something like this. "It counts," Brittany confirms with a nod, reassuring her. It relaxes Santana.

"It does." Santana says, once again, pouting at her wife. She nods her head and gives the blonde a hopeful look, because she really just wants everyone to agree with her that it counts, and they've been together for that long.

Brittany just grins and leans in placing a kiss on Santana's lips. "It does." She confirms in a voice, that sounds like she is talking to a baby. She taps on Santana's bottom lip that was still slightly poked out, and grins when the pout turns into a soft smile.

Keegan just rolls his eyes, and tries not to throw up his omelet.

"Tell us about your first kiss." Remy says, making both parents beam at one another.

_"Found you!" An 8 year old Santana screams with a grin, poking at Brittany's shoulder. They're playing hide and seek and Santana just found Brittany tucked away in a hallway closet. _

_The blonde frowns, and crawls out of the space. "I don't wanna play this game anymore." Brittany mumbles with a pout. Santana finds her every time within minutes, and it always takes her forever to find Santana. Sometimes she has to even give up. She's just not good at this game. "Let's play tag." She says, her face lighting with the idea. _

_Santana simply shrugs her shoulders, "You're it!" She shouts suddenly, poking Brittany, before taking off the hallway, giggling. _

_"Hey!" Brittany screams after her, her brows furrowing. She sighs, and decides just to chase after Santana, even if she did sort of cheat. She follows the brunette down the stairs, but sees the girl stop at the end. Before she can stop running, she's colliding into the Latina's back, "You're it!" Brittany says enthusiastically. _

_Santana does't acknowledge her, and Brittany takes in her features. Her brows are furrowed and she's staring at something looking confused. She follows Santana's line of vision and sees her older sister Emily on the couch with her boyfriend, and they're kissing. _

_"Why are they eating each other?" Santana asks, her face scrunching up in disgust. _

_Brittany just shrugs her shoulders, "That's what they always do." She informs the Latina, "They apparently like doing it." She adds, her brows furrowing in confusion also. It doesn't look fun. "Emily says that's what you're supposed to do when you're dating someone." She adds, and Santana turns to look at her with wide eyes. _

_"We're dating." Santana points out, and Brittany's eyes widen to match hers. They stare at each other for a few moments, before Santana bites down on her lip, "I don't want to do that." She admits honestly. "It doesn't look very fun." She adds, glancing back over at the couple who still had yet to even notice they're in the room. _

_Brittany looks over at her sister once again, then back to Santana, "I don't either," She says, shaking her head, her face scrunched up. _

_Santana looks relieved, and nods her head, her lip plopping out of her mouth. Her eyes move back over to the couple for and then back to Brittany who was staring at her. They just look at one another in silence. Neither want to do that, but both can't help but think, it's what they're supposed to be doing. Maybe they aren't doing this girlfriend thing right. _

_"Maybe, we can just kiss like my mommy and daddy do." Brittany suggests, her eyes brighting, at the fact she possibly came up with a solution that doesn't involve eating each other. _

_Santana bites down on her lip and thinks it over. She's seen her parents kiss a few times, and it wasn't near as gross as what Emily and her boyfriend are doing right now. It didn't seem so bad, "I guess so." She answers with a shrug. Her eyes dart down to Brittany's lips. The lips curve up into a smile, and Santana gets a weird feeling in her stomach. It's the same one she got when Brittany had said she wanted to be her girlfriend. _

_Santana's heart starts racing as she sees Brittany's face getting closer to her own. When soft lips press against hers, her eyes widen and her body tenses. She's not really sure why. She also doesn't understand what she's feeling right now. It feels like there is something flying around inside of her, and her head feels all light and dizzy. _

_As soon as it had happened, the kiss is over, and Brittany pulls back. _

_Santana shakes her head, and blinks her eyes a few times, trying to force herself back into reality, and clear the fogginess from her head. Her heart is still hammering against her chest, and her whole body is tingling. But Brittany's face becomes clear and she sees the blonde beaming at her. Santana blushes, and looks away, smiling shyly. _

_Brittany lets out a humming noise, and Santana's eyes move back up to hers. "That felt weird." Brittany admits, letting out a small giggle. _

_Santana's head bobs up and down, "Yeah," She breaths out in agreement. She can't decide if she likes the feeling or not. It's weird, and kind of scary, because she doesn't understand it. "Let's not do that anymore." She says quietly. _

_"Yeah," Brittany agrees quickly. Her face looks relieved and Santana smiles, "Let's go and play. You're it!" She says, before poking Santana and running away. _

Remy's laughing makes Santana stop telling the story, and look over at her. Santana rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile. She also can't help the blush from forming on her face. Brittany leans over and kisses Santana's cheek.

"You guys are like some cheesy romance movie." Remy tells them, rolling her eyes at her parents. She lets out a snort, and the other kids giggle too.

Santana glares at her eldest daughter, and stands up out of her chair. She makes her way around Brittany, and places herself in the blonde's lap. "Don't hate." She says to Remy, before turning to her wife, placing a loving kiss on her lips. She sees Sugar smiling at them, and Charlie grimacing, which makes her chuckle.

"How long were you guys together, before you actually broke up?" Keegan asks curiously, after they pull apart from one another.

Santana rests her head on Brittany's and frowns, "We didn't ever technically break up." She says with a shrug. "I guess it was just assumed as we got into middle school, that we weren't together." Santana says lowly.

Brittany wraps her arms tighter around Santana, "How about we take a break from the story." Brittany suggests, and Sugar groans in response.

Santana smiles, "Good idea," She says with a nod, pulling her head off of Brittany. "We need to clean up these dishes, and do some laundry." She explains, making Brittany nod her head in agreement, "You guys go outside and play. Get some fresh air." She instructs them, climbing off of her wife's lap.

"Let's go ride bikes!" Charlie suggests, turning to his older brother with wide hopeful eyes. Keegan nods in agreement, and they get up from the table.

"I want to ride my bicycle!" Sugar yells, scurrying off of her chair, to chase after them.

Santana laughs, watching the girl run after them, "Watch your little sister!" She yells after them right before they slam the door shut. "What about you, what are you going to do?" Santana asks, looking down at Remy who is half way through her omelet.

Remy just shrugs her shoulders, before taking another bite. "I think, I'll just go outside with them." She says with a shrug. "Maybe ride my bike, or just help Sugar." She adds, and takes one last bite, before standing up, grabbing her plate. She carries it over to the sink and scrapes the leftovers into the trash, before placing it carefully in the sink.

Santana watches Remy walk out of the kitchen and waits until she hears her bedroom door close, before walking over to Brittany. "House to ourselves," She says with a sly grin, wrapping her arms tightly around her wife's neck.

Brittany rolls her eyes, but smiles as she leans in placing a quick peck on her lips. "We're not alone." She says as her eyes move up to the ceiling. "Remy is in her room changing clothes, and the others are just outside, and could come in at any minute." She informs Santana, raising a brow at the shorter girl.

"Well we could lock them out." Santana suggests with a smirk.

Brittany throws her head back and laughs loudly. "Tana, we're not doing that." She says with a chuckle. "That's just mean." She adds, shaking her head at her wife.

Santana simply smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Before she can say anything more, they hear Remy making her way back down the stairs. They turn their heads and see her heading for the front door, "Remy!" Santana shouts abruptly, jumping out of her wife's arms.

Remy jumps at the outburst, and turns towards Santana, giving her a confused look.

Santana walks into the living room, her eyes narrowed at her daughter. "Where is the rest of that outfit?" She asks, eyeing the barely there, short shorts her daughter is sporting. Along with the very low cut V-neck fitted top.

"Mama," Remy scoffs, rolling her eyes. She folds her arms over her chest, and lets her head fall to the side, giving her mama an annoyed look.

"Don't mama me." Santana says, placing her hands on her hips, "Go upstairs and change! You are not prancing around the neighborhood in that." She tells her sternly, pointing a finger up the stairs. "Anywhere, actually." Santana corrects.

Remy let's out a whining noise, and drops her arms to the side, "Mom!" She shouts, her eyes darting over to Brittany who was standing behind Santana. "Mom, come on." she says, giving the blonde a pleading look.

Brittany places her hands on Santana's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Go ahead honey." Brittany tells Remy softly. Remy glances back to Santana who was scowling, but sees Brittany give her a nod, so she nods back, and walks out the front door.

"What the hell Britt?" Santana asks, whipping around to look at her wife. "You're seriously okay with her walking around like that?" She asks, unbelievingly.

"Dressing like you did, and I did, when we were her age?" Brittany asks with a knowing smile. Santana deflates, but rolls her eyes, not quite ready to give in. "It's fine baby." Brittany assures her, pulling her into a hug.

Santana buries her head into Brittany neck, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist. "I just don't like thinking about people looking at her." She mumbles, "Especially her stupid boyfriend." She adds, venomously. "I mean, you remember how nasty boys were, when we were that age." Santana says, pulling away from her wife, to look at her face.

Brittany nods her head, "I know baby." She says, before placing a kiss on the brunette's fore head. "But, it's going to happen. We just have to hope we have raised her well, and she will make the right decisions." Brittany says calmly. "There is nothing more we can do." She says with a shrug. "Besides, it's our own fault." She says with a sly grin, making Santana look at her confused. "We should have known how hot our children would be."

Santana can't help but chuckle, and she buries her head back in Brittany's shoulder. "I don't wanna do dishes, or laundry." Santana whines, making Brittany grin.

"Me either, but we have to." Brittany tells her matter of fact. She pulls away from her wife, and swats her butt, "Go." She commands, pushing her towards the kitchen.

**A/N: Let me know as always please! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**How I Met Your Mommy**

**Chapter 5**

Brittany and Santana finish up the dishes and put a load of clothes into the washer. They also had a quick make out session up against the kitchen counter, before deciding they should come outside and check on their children. That was of course Brittany's idea. Santana had protested, and said they'd be alright, and if someone did kidnap them, they'd bring them right back. That wasn't funny to Brittany.

Keegan is sitting on the curb next to his bike watching Sugar draw on the driveway with chalk. Remy and Charlie are no where in sight. "Where are Remy and Charlie?" Brittany asks, sitting down next to Keegan. She tilts her head to the side, studying the picture Sugar is drawing, trying to figure out what it is. It looks slightly like a cat, but then a horse at the same time.

"They went to ride around the block." Keegan answers, making the two parents nod their heads.

They live in a quiet neighborhood, and don't have to worry too much about their children riding around it without their supervision. Especially if Remy or Keegan are with the younger ones.

"Mama can you tell us the story now?" Sugar asks with big eyes, and her best pout.

Santana laughs and runs her fingers through Sugar's hair. "How about we wait for the others to get back? I'm sure they'll want to hear." She tells her, making Sugar poke her lip out even further. "Just play a little anyways. You've been sitting around listening to me talk for the better part of two days." She says with a chuckle.

"I think you're just stalling." Keegan says. It makes Santana look over at him confused. "We asked when you and Mom broke up and you just don't want to tell us that story." He explains. Santana can't disagree.

So instead of replying, she sits down next to Sugar, and grabs a blue piece of chalk, and starts drawing a giant heart.

Brittany smiles, watching her then brings her eyes to look randomly around the neighborhood. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, enjoying the fresh warm air. It's a really nice day today. When her eyes flutter back open she spots Charlie rounding the corner, peddling fast down their street with a grin. His curly blonde locks, bouncing and blowing in the wind he's creating.

She can't help but giggle. It catches Santana's attention and she looks up to see the little boy, and smiles also. But Remy is still nowhere to be found.

"Where is Rem?" Santana asks Charlie when he pulls into the driveway. He's panting hard, and his shoulders are heaving up and down with his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

He shrugs his shoulders. "We were racing. I lost her a few streets back." He says, smiling proudly. "She's slow."

Santana and Brittany chuckle, and the brunette turns her attention back down to the heart she's drawing. She picks up a yellow piece of chalk and writes her name above the heart then grabs a green piece and writes Brittany's underneath.

The blonde smiles fondly at her and leans over it, to give her a quick kiss.

Sugar continues coloring her picture, whatever it is, and Charlie and Keegan get up and start racing their bikes up and down the street in short spurts. Remy still hasn't returned.

And suddenly, Santana realizes something.

She jumps up off the ground, and races into the house, confusing Brittany. She returns seconds later with the car keys, and Brittany gives her a confused look, "Get in the car." She tells the blonde, making her way over to the drivers seat. "Keegan, watch Sugar!" She yells at the boy who is making his way back down the street. He just nods his head, and gives her his own confused look, but doesn't question her.

"San, where are we going?" Brittany asks completely confused as she gets into the passengers seat.

Santana puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway. "You'll see." She says simply, as she changes gears and drives forward down the street. She turns left at the stop sign and turns down the first street on the right. Brittany's eyes widen as she realizes where they're going.

They drive past a few houses, and then see Remy sitting on her bike. Spencer is standing in front of the bike, straddling the front wheel with her hands on the handle bars talking to her.

Spencer sees their car coming and her eyes widen. She nods her head towards them, saying something to Remy. The brunette's eyes widen and she whips her head around, spotting them. She lets out a defeated sigh when they park the car right next to her, and roll down the window.

"Whatcha doin?" Brittany asks with a smug smile. Santana's sporting the same one. They're just so proud of themselves.

0o0o

Remy drags into the house, her arms folded tightly across her chest and a scowl on her lips. Brittany and Santana follow closely behind. "You must think we're idiots." Santana says, and Remy rolls her eyes. She doesn't want a lecture right now. "You're best friend lives in the same neighborhood and you disappear on your bike." Santana says thoughtfully. "You should have at least, gone inside and hid your bike or something." She adds, making Brittany smirk.

"We were so much better at sneaking around." Brittany says with a proud smile. Santana gives her a sly grin, and nods her head in agreement, before leaning in for a quick kiss, congratulating themselves.

Remy just scoffs, "Whatever." She says simply. She heads for the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her in anger. It only amuses Santana and Brittany, and they let out giggles.

"Maybe, we should go and talk to her." Brittany says, glancing up the stairs. She still has a smile on her lips, but her laughter has died down.

Santana shakes her head. "She's fine. She's just dramatic." The Latina says, waving hand in the air, brushing her off.

"Like you." Brittany grins, poking her wife's side. Santana just rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. She won't deny it. She's dramatic. "I still just want to be sure she's alright." The blonde says softly. "I don't like the kids being angry. I like when we at least try and talk it out."

Santana lets out a dramatic sigh, but nods nonetheless. "Fine, let's go." She says, heading up the stairs.

They walk into Remy's bedroom and see her lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She has her white stuffed tiger lying on her chest and her hands are idly picking at the fur.

Remy hears the two of them come in, and closes her eyes sighing, "Go away." She groans, rolling over onto her side, to face away from them.

Santana and Brittany of course do no such thing. They sit down on the side of her bed, and Brittany places a gentle hand on her daughters leg. "Sweetie, we just want to talk to you." Brittany says softly. "We know you're upset and we hate seeing you upset, but you're grounded." She explains. Remy doesn't say anything, or make a move to face them. "You have to be punished for what you did, and you also have to follow that punishment."

"Remy, turn around." Santana says sternly. Brittany looks absolutely broken that the girl won't talk to them, and it's making Santana mad. She understands Remy is upset, she understands more than anyone, the situation the girl is in, but she also can't stand to see Brittany sad. "Turn around, and speak to us."

Remy lets out a huff, but does as her mother says. She turns back over onto her back, and rolls her head to the side to look at them. "I understand." She says, nodding her head.

Brittany nods her head in response, and chews on her bottom lip. She doesn't really know what else to say to her. She can't make this any better no matter how much she wants to. She wants to just tell her to run over to Spencers and hang out with her, but she knows Remy has to be punished. Not that it'll probably do anything. She's just like Santana, and she'll still get into fights and get into trouble, even after being punished.

"Rem, we understand you're upset." Santana says, turning her body fully onto the bed. She crosses one leg under her other. "Believe me, we understand better than anyone." She adds with a smirk, looking up at her wife. "We used to sneak out all the time."

"All the time." Brittany confirms.

_A 16 year old Santana tiptoes out of her bedroom, and down the hallway. She sneaks past her parents room, and stops to press her ear up against the door. She listens for noises, and when she hears a soft snore, she grins to herself. They're asleep. _

_She continues her way down the hallway, slowly walking down the stairs, trying not to let them make that annoying creaking noise, they tend to make sometimes. She successfully makes it to the bottom, and glances back up the stairs, listening for any movement, or any sign her parents had waken up. _

_She does a little fist pump, and walks a little quicker to the front door. Carefully, she opens it and closes it behind her, with as little noise as possible. After she locks it back, she takes off down the sidewalk, and down the street to her favorite person's house. _

_Once she reaches the house only a few down from hers, she pulls out her cell phone. She sends a quick text to the blonde, telling her that she's outside. _

_Only seconds later, the front door is opening and Brittany's beaming face is sneaking outside. She closes the front door behind her and quietly walks down the porch steps. _

_Santana has to control the urge to run over to her, wrapping her up in a big hug. Instead she waits, rocking on the balls of her feet for Brittany to carefully walk over to her. "Hey beautiful." Santana greets, once the blonde is right in front of her. She then pulls her into that much needed and anticipated hug. _

_"Hi." Brittany says a bit shyly. They've been best friends forever, but she still gets an embarrassed flush, and butterflies when Santana calls her beautiful. "I miss you." Brittany whines, burying her face in Santana's neck. _

_Santana has been grounded for the last week, and the only time the two get to see each other is at school. I mean, sure that's everyday, but only an hour away from each other is a lifetime to them. "I miss you too Britt-Britt." Santana replies automatically, tightening her grip on the blonde. "My mother is evil." She says, and Brittany lets out a giggle. She nods her head, agreeing, even though they both know it's not true. _

_They finally pull apart after what seemed like forever, and rest their foreheads against one another's. "Where are we going to go?" Brittany asks curiously. She's beaming and her eyes are twinkling with excitement. She loves sneaking off with Santana at night. It's exhilarating. _

_Santana pulls back and grabs the blonde's pinky, linking their's together. "Come on," She says simply, tugging on the blonde's hand, dragging her down the sidewalk. _

_They make their way into the woods behind their house, and Brittany's pinky tightens around Santana's. The brunette smiles, and unlinks their pinkie's, before lacing all of her fingers with Brittany's and tugging her closer to her. Brittany is afraid of the dark, and always gets a little nervous when they wonder off somewhere without much lighting. She doesn't really mind being afraid though, it just makes Santana hold her that much closer. _

_They finally make it to a clearing, and Brittany giggles with excitement. There's an old treehouse on the edge of the clearing that the two of them had found when they were in the 4th grade. Brittany had been ecstatic about it, and wanted to play in it right away. Santana on the other hand was a bit more skeptical. _

_At the time they'd found it, it had dirt, and bugs all over it. One wall was missing completely and boards from the other walls were missing. The ceiling had holes in it and the floor looked like it would give out if you stepped on it. _

_Santana wouldn't even let Brittany climb up the latter when they first found it. But Brittany had pouted, and Santana of course gave in; sort of. She volunteered to go in first, and let Brittany know if it was safe enough. As she was climbing the latter she couldn't help but think how stupid she was for getting herself into these situations, and what made her put herself in them. If it were anyone else, she would have pushed them up the latter and laughed as they fell through the floor. But not Brittany. For Brittany, she risks herself. Dumbass. _

_She'd made it up successfully and and carefully walked across the floor. Surprisingly enough, it was sturdy. So she called down to Brittany for her to come up. Since then, they'd spend the last few years fixing it up to the best of their abilities. They'd spend all day in the treehouse. It was a place that nobody else knew about. It was just theirs. _

_Since then, they'd gotten a new latter for it, and also replaced some of the flooring and walls. _

_"Santana, come on!" Brittany shouts, already half way up the latter. _

_It pulls Santana from her memories, and she shakes her head, before running over to the latter, and climbing up after Brittany. She crawls inside and sees Brittany curled up on the bean bag chair, they'd left inside. The blonde pats the spot next to her, and Santana lies down next to her without hesitation. _

_Brittany wraps her arms around Santana, and the brunette lies her head on her shoulder, and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist. Their legs tangle together, and they just lie there in a content silence. They're just happy to be together; alone together. _

_There is still a hole on the ceiling, because Brittany had wanted a sun roof. It has a piece of clear plexiglass lying over it, for when it rains. That had been Santana's idea, because she wanted to give Brittany the sun roof, but she also didn't want to lie in here and get wet when it's raining. Because rain or shine, they were here. The days it was raining, were honestly Santana's favorite. _

_Santana picks her head up and looks up at Brittany. The blonde is looking up at the sky, her eyes twinkling as bright as the starts she's looking at. It makes Santana smile. She reaches her hand up, and caresses the side of Brittany's face softly. It causes the blonde look down at her. _

_Without another word, Santana lifts herself up, and then leans down to place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. She feels the all too familiar tingling sensation flutter through her entire body. Down from her head all the way to her toes. It makes her press her lips even harder onto Brittany's. _

"Okay, hold up!" Remy shouts, holding her hand out in front of Santana's face. "I am not about to sit here and listen to you recall your little sexual escapades." Remy says, her face stricken with horror.

Santana smirks, and Brittany puts her hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her giggles. "Sexual escapades?" Santana repeats, raising a brow at her daughter. The younger girl just rolls her eyes. Santana looks back at Brittany who's body is shaking with her laughter, and she smiles. "We didn't even have sex that night." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't care. I don't want to hear about that stuff. I already witness it more than I'd like." She says grimly.

Again Santana smirks. She looks back over at Brittany, and sees her wife's face red as well as the tips of her ears. It makes her chuckle. "Anyway," Santana sighs, "We understand, where you are coming from, but it doesn't mean we are allowing it." Santana explains.

"You just sound like a hypocrite." Remy retorts, rolling back over onto her side, facing away from them.

Santana bites her lip, and watches her daughter thoughtfully. She glances over at Brittany, and her brows furrow, "Yeah, I'm not really sure why I told you that story." She says thoughtfully. "I thought it'd help at the time." She adds with a shrug. She can't help but smirk.

Brittany just smiles and Remy lets out another groan, burying her face into her pillow.

"Mommy! Mama!" The two hear Sugar screaming from downstairs, over and over again. "Mommy!" She screams even louder, clearly getting frustrated that they aren't answering. "Mama!"

Santana places a hand on Remy's leg and stands up, before following Brittany out of their eldest daughter's bedroom. "What is it baby?" Santana shouts back as they head for the stairs. They see Sugar running up them, tugging an older woman behind her with an excited grin. "Mami" Santana says with a smile.

She walks over to the woman once they reach the top of the stairs, and pulls her into a big hug. "Hi mija." She greets, hugging her daughter tightly. She then smiles over at Brittany and pulls her into a hug also. "Mija," She greets, before pulling away from the blonde. It always makes Brittany get warm fuzzies when Gloria calls her daughter. She knows she's apart of the Lopez family, but it always it nice to be reminded.

"Mami, what are you doing here?" Santana asks confused.

Gloria picks Sugar up, who was tugging at her pants, and smiles, "What? I need a reason to come see my babies and their babies?" She asks feigning offense.

Santana shakes her head, and smiles as well as Brittany, "Of course you don't." Brittany answers with a bright smile. "I love when you come to visit." She admits, and Gloria smiles warmly at her.

They all make their way back outside. Sugar gets on her bicycle with Keegan and Charlie, and the adults get comfortable on the porch. Gloria occupies one of the chairs and Brittany sits next to her. Santana places herself on Brittany's lap instead of occupying her own seat. It makes Gloria roll her eyes, but chuckle. Brittany doesn't mind at all. She just smiles and wraps her arms tightly around her wife's waist.

"So how are you guys doing? I feel like I haven't been here in ages." Gloria comments, glancing from her grandchildren back to Santana and Brittany.

Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Mami, you were here not even a week ago." She retorts, and Brittany giggles underneath her.

"That's a long time." Gloria replies with a shrug. "Like 5 days." She replies dramatically.

Brittany smiles warmly at the woman, "Santana has been telling the kids the story of how we met." Brittany informs her with a giddy grin. She bounces her legs a little, making Santana bounce with them.

Santana grins and her hold on Brittany tightens. "I have. Starting from when we met in kindergarten." she says, nodding her head in confirmation.

Gloria smiles widely at the two and lets out a pleasant sigh. "I knew you two were going to get married when you were 5." She says with a chuckle. "Too bad it took Santana until like senior year to come to that realization." She says, raising a brow at her daughter.

Santana rolls her eyes and frowns. She doesn't like thinking about that. She regrets it everyday. "It's okay baby," Brittany whispers in her ear, before placing a kiss to her temple. "Everything worked out perfectly." She tells her, giving her a squeeze.

"Where is Remy?" Gloria asks, noticing the lack of her eldest granddaughters presence. "Is she at Spencer's?"

Brittany shakes her head, "No, she's grounded and we caught her at Spencer's earlier today and got her in trouble." The blonde explains.

"Now she's hulled up in her room, being a depressed and dramatic teenager." Santana finishes with a smirk.

Gloria tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes at the two of them, "Like you were." She says pointing to Santana. "You were the biggest drama queen." She says, shaking her head, an amused grin on her face. Brittany laughs loudly, and Santana glares at her. "God, I do not miss those days." Gloria says with a sigh.

Santana bows her head and moves her glare over to her mother. The older woman holds her stare, and glares back. "Fine," Santana says, giving up. "I was an awful teenager, and this is karma." She says exasperated.

Brittany giggles and Gloria just smiles before standing up. "I'm going to go talk to her." She says, before walking into the house.

o0o0o

After about 20 minutes, Gloria had been able to drag Remy out of the house with her. The girl seemed to be in a much better mood also. It completely confuses Santana and Brittany, but they don't question it. Gloria Lopez has special powers.

Now, they're all sitting on the porch, at the table, eating some lunch. Santana had just made some sandwiches for them all. Of course, they'd all wanted different kinds so a quick lunch, had turned into about half an hour of making different sandwich's for everyone.

"So, mama was telling me about how she used to sneak out all the time." Remy says, looking over at her grandmother. "Did you ever catch her?" She asks curiously.

Gloria laugh, and nods her head, "Multiple times." She answers honestly. "They'd sneak out in the middle of the night to meet up, or if one of them was grounded, they'd sneak out during the day to see each other. Because seeing each other every day at school, Glee club and cheerio's practice wasn't enough."

"Mama you got grounded?" Charlie asks, his eyes widening, like he couldn't believe it. Santana chuckles and nods her head, ruffling his hair. He scowls, and fixes it, but she just does it again, making him whine.

"So, I want to hear this story, you've been telling them." Gloria says, looking at her daughter with a smile.

All the children's eyes light up, except Remy who rolls her eyes, but can't bite back a smile. "Yeah, mama! Tell it!" Sugar shouts, clapping her hands excitedly.

Santana looks up in thought, and taps her chin like she's considering it. Sugar's face fall a little, and she looks hopeful. She actually believes Santana is only considering it. "Okay." She finally says with a smile. "Where was I?" She asks thoughtfully. "Oh, you guys asked why we broke up in middle school." Santana remembers, but frowns. This isn't really a part of the story she wants to tell. Keegan was right.

_It's the first day of 6th grade. The girls are in Santana's room getting ready. Brittany had spent the night last night, just like they always do on the first day of school. Some years they stay at Brittany's, and some at Santana's. _

_The Latina is standing in front of her full length mirror, applying lip gloss to her pouty lips. Brittany is lying on her side on Santana's bed, watching her best friend. Santana's been standing in front of the mirror for the last 30 minutes. Brittany had simply gotten up and put the cute outfit on that she had picked out, and brought over. A pair of pale green jean shorts, a yellow flowing shirt, and pink knee socks with her tan boots. _

_It had taken her a whole 15 minutes to get ready. Santana on the other hand has been getting ready for almost an hour. She'd changed her outfit at least 15 times, and then spent 20 minutes on her hair. Now she's putting her makeup on and Brittany doesn't even understand why she's wearing it. She doesn't need it. _

_"San, why are you wearing makeup?" Brittany asks curiously. They never had worn makeup when they were in other grades. Why was it different now that they are moving up to a new school?_

_Santana looks at her best friend through the mirror. She gives her a look, like the answer it obvious, but Brittany still looks confused. "I have to look good for the boys." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "Here, let me put some on you." She says, turning around. _

_She grabs some mascara and starts walking towards the blonde, but Brittany shakes her head. "I don't want any." She says, sitting up on the bed. "I don't want any boys." She says, shaking her head quicker with a frown. _

_"Why?" Santana asks, looking at her like she'd just grown two heads. _

_Brittany's frown deepens, because she really thought Santana would understand why. "I have you." She says, growing shy. Her eyes move down to the comforter and her fingers trace the hemming. _

_Santana lets out a small chuckle and Brittany looks up at her to see her turning back to the mirror. She didn't like how that laugh sounded. She watches Santana start putting more mascara on her eyelashes. "Brittany, we're in middle school now. That girlfriend stuff was cute when we were 5, but not anymore." She explains as she applies the makeup. _

_The blonde's face falls and her shoulders slump. She was pretty sure she could actually hear her heart breaking in her chest. Santana didn't notice though. She's too busy putting on her face. Her fake one. The one that's not as pretty as her real one. _

"Way harsh Mama" Remy says, and it makes Santana wince. She's knows it was harsh. She used to be a huge bitch to everyone, even Brittany. Looking back on it, she of course regrets it, but even more so she doesn't understand how she could do it without realizing the complete heartbreak on Brittany's face. She had no remorse when she was younger for anything she did.

"I know that." Santana says with a sigh. "I feel horrible okay?" She admits quietly, bowing her head.

Brittany frowns and reaches over, placing her hand on Santana's back. She caresses small circles between her shoulder blades, trying to comfort her. She knows how much Santana beats herself up over what happened when they were younger. It's in the past and she just really wants Santana to move on. Brittany has so why can't she? "Baby, it's okay." The blonde reassures her.

Santana looks over at her, and there are tears in her eyes. It breaks Brittany's heart.

The blonde scoots her chair closer and slides her arm across Santana's shoulder and wraps the other around her front, placing her hand on Santana's cheek. She puts their heads together and smiles sweetly at the Latina. "I love you, and you love me. We're married now, have a beautiful family and everything is perfect." Brittany tells her softly. She's aware of the eyes on them, and she knows Santana is also, but it doesn't stop her. "The past is the past." She finishes. Her voice is firm, wanting to make Santana believe it.

Santana lets out a shaky breath and leans forward kissing Brittany softly. It only takes half a second before they're making out at the table.

Groans fill their ears and they remember where they are, and who is watching them. They both smile and pull away, not looking at the kids, but keeping their eyes on each other. "Thank you, I love you." Santana says sincerely, caressing the blonde's cheek with her thumb.

Brittany smiles back and places a quick peck to her wife's lips. "I love you too." She replies without hesitation. She pulls away completely and turns back to her sandwich, glancing around the table.

The kids look disgusted, but Gloria is smiling proudly, looking at her. She nods her head at the blonde, and Brittany smiles shyly and averts her eyes away.

"I remember their first day of middle school." Gloria says, giving the two girls knowing eyes. "Santana made me drop them off about a block away from the school." She says with a chuckle.

Santana can't help but actually laugh at herself this time. She had done that, and it was silly now that she thinks about it. But that's how things are when you're a kid. You care more about what everyone around you thinks, and it makes you think illogically sometimes. It makes you do stupid things. Santana did plenty of stupid things, trying to climb her way up the popularity latter. Brittany had gotten there easily, just by being herself, and being nice to everyone. She was actually even more popular than Santana. But Santana couldn't be herself then. She was too afraid, she wasn't brave like Brittany. Instead, she just made people fear her.

"Keep going mama," Charlie asks, mouth full of Pb&J.

"Don't talk with you mouth full." Santana chastises, pointing a finger in his direction. He swallows and smiles guiltily.

_Santana and Brittany are standing at their lockers, the morning before school starts. They'd been assigned lockers next to each other which made them both feel at ease. Brittany is hanging pictures on the door of her locker, and Santana is once again staring at herself in the mirror she placed on the inside of the door. _

_Brittany doesn't understand why she constantly has to look in mirrors. She always looks great. But maybe that's why she does it. Maybe she likes staring at herself as much as Brittany likes staring at her. She wouldn't blame her. _

_"Hey Santana," A voice says, making both girls look away from their lockers. Their eyes meet the sight of Puck. He's leaning against the locker on the other side of Santana's giving her a sly grin. "A few of us are going to the movies on Friday night. You should come with me." He says with a shrug. _

_Santana smiles brightly and it makes Brittany roll her eyes. She's never seen Santana so submissive. It's weird, the way she throws herself at boys. It's not her. "I'd love to." She answers with a sultry grin of her own. Brittany wishes she'd grin at her like that. This one isn't even directed towards her, but seeing it still gives her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. A good one. _

_Puck smiles back at her, then directs his attention towards Brittany. "You should come too. Mike wants to ask you, but he's too big of a pansy." He replies with a smirk. _

_Brittany opens her mouth to politely decline, but Santana answers for her. "She'll be there." She says quickly. It makes Brittany frown._

_She turns her head towards the blonde and gives her an encouraging nod. "I'll be there." Brittany says, giving him the best smile she can muster up. It has to look fake and awkward. _

_"Awesome." He replies simply, before walking away from them. _

_Santana simply turns back to her locker, and the blonde just watches her. She wants to say something. She wants to tell Santana how much she really doesn't want to go out on this date, but she's afraid too. She knows it'll upset Santana, and the brunette will just end up talking her into going anyway. There is really no point in even expressing how she feels. _

_"San, do you really like Puck?" Brittany decides to ask instead. _

_the brunette just shrugs as she fixes her eye liner. "He's hot and popular, and he wants to go out with me." She answers as if that really answers Brittany's question. It doesn't. But in a way it does. It tells her that she doesn't, she just knows it'll look good for her image._

"Wait, you went out with Uncle Puck?" Keegan asks, his eyes widening in shock.

Brittany giggles in response and Santana scowls. "Yeah," She says, grimacing. It's shocking to her that she dated him also.

"That's so weird." Remy answers, shivering in disgust. "But keep going." She continues, now very interested in the story. She'd learned something about her mother that she never knew. She didn't know her mother had ever dated a boy, and she definitely would have never though she dated their uncle Puck. They're constantly bickering when he comes over.

"I really don't want to relive this." Santana groans, burying her face in hands. "Please don't make me." She adds pleadingly, but her kids just smile.

"It's so weird, hearing about you guys dating other people." Keegan says, and the others nod in agreement. "Especially boys."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders, "I'm bisexual, you guys know that." She tells them. "You're Mama here is the one who is only into the ladies." She says, wiggling her eyebrows at her wife. Santana shoves her playfully, and smirks.

"Obviously not." Remy says, her brow furrowing. "She dated uncle Puck."

Santana sighs, "Remy, I used to be really afraid of who I was. I never actually liked Puck. I just was trying to convince myself that I did. I didn't want to be gay." She explains, ashamed with herself. "That's not the case anymore though, don't worry. I'm proud of who I am, and there is nothing wrong with me, or anyone who is gay, bisexual, whatever." She assures them. It seems to appease them, because none of them say anything else. "Anyway," She says, bringing them back to the topic at hand. "Long story short, we went out with Puck and Mike." She says, trying best to fight back the disgust in her voice.

"Did you kiss uncle Puck?" Charlie asks his eyes widening.

"Not that night." Santana answers, shifting in her seat.

"So you did kiss him though? Did you do anything else?" Remy asks, and you can tell she's getting slightly worked up again. She doesn't like this new piece of information she's learned about her mama. She can't imagine her being so mean, and not helplessly in love with her mom. She doesn't even want to imagine it.

Santana nods slowly. "I did, but we don't need to discuss it." She says, giving Remy a stern look. Not only does she not want to talk about it in general, but she's definitely not talking about sex with her youngest children present.

"That's so gross." Remy replies, not even trying to hide the disgust on her face.

Brittany giggles and nods her head in agreement. It was gross.

Santana nudges her wife. "Don't laugh. You did too." She replies. It makes all the kids' eyes widen, and snap over to their blonde mother.

A/N : Let me know what you guys are thinking! (: As always, you're all amazing and your reviews inspire me greatly!

Random Brittana video I made with a how i met your mother voice over. Check it out and like it if you y'know….like it haha - o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr post/25086491038/lol-i-dont-even-know-brittana-with-funny

Also I have a question! I always do, I'm so needy lol But if I were to have a scene with like Remy and no Brittana would you guys be interested? It would just be a scene and not like a chapter or anything, but if you guys wouldn't want that than let me know and I won't do it! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**How I Met Your Mommy **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I know this is LONG overdue! I just moved into a new city and an apartment of my own for the first time! (: But anyway I should have more time now to write!**

Gloria sits down on the porch with a huff. She'd spent the better part of an hour playing tag with Sugar, and attempting to ride bikes with Keegan and Charlie. It's definitely safe to say she's exhausted.

Santana and Brittany are sitting on the porch watching, and Remy is lying out on the couch on the porch with her eyes closed. "Rem, you tired?" Gloria asks, picking the girls legs up to sit next to her. She then places Remy's legs back down on her lap.

"Bored." Remy mumbles out, not opening her eyes.

Santana and Brittany roll their eyes, and don't pay her any mind. "What exactly did you do?" Gloria asks curiously. She'd heard her eldest granddaughter was grounded. But they'd never said what she had done to deserve it.

Remy sighs, and opens her eyes looking up at her grandmother. "Got into a fight." She grumbles. "It wasn't even a fight. He was being an ass and I punched him." She further explains.

"Language." Gloria chastises. "And how was he being mean?" She asks as her hands run up and down Remy's calves in a loving way.

Remy sighs, and sits up in her seat. She then pulls her legs from her grandmother's lap and turns around straight. "I don't want to talk about it." She says quietly. "I'm going upstairs." She says, getting up from the couch.

She starts to walk inside but Brittany reaches out and grabs her wrist. "Stay down here Remy. Abuela is here, and you're not going to hide up in your room." Brittany tells her firmly.

Remy looks annoyed, and considers protesting, but the look Santana is giving her, tells her otherwise. So instead she just sighs and goes back to sit down next to the older woman.

Sugar runs up the steps a few minutes later with a wide smile on her face. One hand is behind her back, and it makes both Brittany and Santana nervous. "Whatcha got there?" Santana asks hesitantly, but with a smile.

Sugar grins even wider, and rocks back and forth on her feet. "A present for you!" She says, looking between both of her parents.

Santana and Brittany glance over at each other then look back to Sugar cautiously. Of course they love getting presents from their kids, but sometimes Sugar's gifts can be a little sketchy. Especially the ones she finds outside. She's come back with a dead frog, a _live_ frog, multiple kinds of bugs, and even a few lizards.

Licking her lips, Santana sits forward, and reaches her hand out. "Alright baby girl, let's see it." She says with a wide smile. She's trying her best to hide her hesitancy from the excited little girl.

Sugar pulls out her hand, presenting a handful of wild flowers.

Both Brittany and Santana let out relieved sighs, and smile genuinely at their daughter. "They're beautiful." Brittany beams, reaching for the flowers.

Sugar hands half of them to Brittany and bunches up the other half, and hands them to Santana. "Do you like 'em?" She asks, her grin never fading.

"We love them." Santana tells her sincerely. "Let's go inside and put them in some water." She suggests, standing up from Brittany's lap. The blonde follows behind her, and so does a bouncing Sugar.

When they come back out a few minutes later Remy and Gloria seem to be in the middle of a pretty good conversation. It's strange how that woman can get even Remy out of her funks and talk to her without having her head bitten off.

"What are you guys talkin about?" Santana asks curiously. She goes to place herself on her wife's lap once again, but Sugar beats her to the punch. She pouts and Brittany gives her an apologetic smile but squeezes her arms around Sugar's waist.

Santana continues to pout but sits down in the chair next to Brittany. Making Sugar get off her Mom's lap would just be cruel. And besides Santana loves the sight of it. It gives her warm tingly feelings when Brittany is being all cute with one of the kids.

"Nothing." Remy answers after a brief pause.

Santana and Brittany both look suspiciously at Gloria. "I just asked her about her boyfriend." She says with a shrug. "I still haven't met him." She says disapprovingly.

"Yes you have." Santana says, which confuses everyone. "I dated him." She adds, and this makes everyone even more confused. Except Remy who has heard this time and time again.

"You dated Colby?" Sugar asks with wide eyes. It makes Brittany chuckle and she places a kiss on the top of her daughters head.

Santana can't help but smile either and she shakes her head. "No honey, I just dated a boy exactly like him." She explains. "You're uncle Puck." She reminds the girl. They had found out earlier that her mama dated him, but she doesn't know about Puck's past and how he used to be. He's definitely changed over the years. For the better. That's the only reason he's even still in their lives.

"Oh lord." Gloria comments, throwing Remy a disapproving look. "I did not like that boy." She says, look back over to Santana.

Santana just smirks. She's well aware of her mom's hatred of her boyfriend from high school. If you could even call him that. Really they just had sex. He didn't want a relationship and she didn't want one with a boy. She just needed to prove she wasn't a lesbian. So it was the perfect setup. Or so she thought back then.

"I still can't believe you dated a boy." Keegan says, walking up the porch steps. Charlie is following closely behind them. They're both breathing hard, and have sweat rolling down their foreheads. They'd been wrestling in the front yard for the last 20 minutes. Keegan would at least be a good older brother and go easy on Charlie. He'd even let him win a few times.

"Yeah not my best memories." Santana says with a grimace.

"I'm just glad I was your first kiss. I got to you before Puck could." Brittany says proudly.

Santana chuckles at her wife, and leans over kissing her on the lips. "And my last." She says sincerely. It makes Brittany blush. Even now Santana has that effect on her. "Believe me you were much better of a kisser than Puck or anyone else." The brunette confirms, making Brittany smirk proudly.

"Tell us about your real first kiss." Keegan asks. "Like when you were older and it counted." He explains, hoping he won't get another story about them kissing when they were like 8. Sure it's a kiss, but it doesn't count. They weren't old enough to know what they were doing or have the urge to even do it. They just did it then because they thought they were supposed to.

Santana frowns because to her their first kiss was definitely the one in third grade and it _totally_ counts. But she knows what he means so she doesn't argue with him. She just smiles, remembering her and Brittany's first kiss. Even though the circumstances weren't the best. Those few seconds were amazing.

_12 year old Santana and Brittany are sitting on Santana's couch watching cartoons. It's a normal weekday afternoon event for them. Brittany goes over to Santana's house everyday after school until her mom gets off work at 5. _

_Normally they just watch TV and gossip the whole time. Santana's mom will make them a snack and try and tell them to do homework. They of course never do. _

_"Tana, can I ask you something?" Brittany asks suddenly. Santana glances over at her best friend and just nods. "Are you like going out with Puck?" She asks, shifting in her seat. She was a little nervous to approach the subject with Santana, but she's been curious for a while. Santana just normally doesn't like to talk about this kind of stuff. _

_Santana clears her throat, and looks back at the TV. "Yeah," She finally says with a shrug, feigning indifference. "So what?" She asks, still not looking over at Brittany. She couldn't handle the look on the blonde's face. She isn't sure how Brittany feels about it, but she's pretty sure she's not happy about it. _

_"Have you kissed him?" Brittany asks, making Santana extremely uncomfortable. _

_Santana licks her lips and glances over at Brittany finally. The blonde just simply looks curious and a bit nervous. She isn't sure if Brittany is nervous about the answer or nervous about talking to Santana about this in general. She knows she can get snappy sometimes. And she hates that Brittany has to be nervous to talk to her about anything. But she can't help it sometimes. It's like someone else takes over her body. _

_"No." Santana finally answers. She swears she hears Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "But I'm thinking about it." She admits, averting her eyes once again. _

_After a brief silence Santana moves her eyes back over to Brittany. She's being too quiet. The blonde looks deep in thought. Her eyes are averted down to the couch, and her brows are furrowed. It worries Santana. But then the blonde meets her eyes and just gives her a small smile before directing her eyes back to the TV. _

_Santana thinks about talking further into the subject, but honestly she doesn't want to. So she drops it and turns back to the TV also. _

_"Tana?" Brittany asks again, after a couple of silent minutes. Santana just grunts in response, letting her know to continue. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She asks timidly. She blushes at her own words, and averts her eyes down to the couch. _

_Santana turns to her and sees Brittany visibly wince. It hurts her heart once again that Brittany is nervous or afraid to be around her or to talk about certain things. She never wants Brittany to feel like that. She wants her to be comfortable talking to her about anything. _

_"Of course I do." Santana says with a slight grin. "It was awkward and made me feel weird." Santana admits. Brittany frowns at the information. "Good weird." Santana quickly assures. _

_Brittany grins, and looks back up at Santana. "Me too." She admits. Her face is red as well as the tips of her ears. That weird feeling is returning and her tummy feels all light. She loves this feeling. _

_Santana smiles back then finds her eyes looking down to the blonde's lips. She can't help but want to have that feeling once again. She's thought about it a lot recently, but she's never been brave enough to bring it up with Brittany. She also thinks the thoughts are stupid and embarrassing. She's not a lesbian. So why does she want to kiss Brittany? _

_"What?" Brittany asks after a minute. Her voice is light, and Santana barely heard the words that were practically just breathed out of the blonde's lips. _

_That's when Santana realizes she's staring. "Nothing." She says, shaking her head. She doesn't move her gaze away, she can't. It's like a magnetic pull. So she just smiles softly at Brittany. They continue to look at each other and after a minute, Santana breaks. "I want to kiss you again," She whispers honestly. _

_Brittany's eyes widen slightly, like she wasn't expecting Santana to say it. But then she grins and her eyes glance down at Santana's plump lips. She _really_ wants to kiss Santana too. _

_"I mean, I'm not like a lesbian or anything." Santana says quickly and it kind of kills the mood. But Brittany still wants to kiss her. She doesn't think she's a lesbian either. Not that she'd care if she were. Or if Santana was. "I just think that our first like real kiss should be with each other. I mean we can get it over with, and we're comfortable with each other-_

_"Kiss me." Brittany says simply, interrupting Santana's rant. _

_Santana swallows visibly, and studies Brittany's face. She's looking for any red flags, that the blonde might not actually want this. But she gets none. She licks her lip, and starts leaning it slowly. Her heart starts racing in her chest when Brittany leans in also. _

_When their lips finally touch, Santana swears fireworks literally go off in the living room behind them. Her entire body is tingling, and she feels lightheaded. It's the best feeling in the world. Santana never wants it to stop. So when she feels Brittany starting to pull away, Santana only presses her lips even harder into the blonde. _

_She hears Brittany intake a deep breath of surprise through her nose. But she doesn't stop. And after a few minutes she feels a soft warm tongue on her bottom lip, and it's not her own. It makes her heart beat pick up even more, but she opens her mouth, letting Brittany push it in her mouth. _

_The feeling of their tongues battling and experimenting together makes her feel so lightheaded she thinks briefly she may pass out. But she really hopes that doesn't happen because she doesn't want this to stop. And not to mention that'd just be embarrassing. _

_After a few minutes of making out the two girls finally pull apart. They're breathing heavy and their faces are both red. Not sure if it's a blush, or from the heat. Maybe a little bit of both. _

_"I really liked that." Brittany says with a bright smile. Are eyes are still hesitant though. Not sure of Santana's reaction. _

_"Me too." Santana concludes with a grin. It makes Brittany's cautious eyes brighten. _

"So did you guys start going out then?" Keegan asks curiously.

Santana sighs, and shakes her head. "No." She confirms. Brittany places her arm around Santana's back, and rubs her shoulder soothingly. She knows how upset Santana can get when talking about their past. The middle school and high school parts anyway. Santana did a lot of things she now regrets. "I went and kissed Puck like the next day." Santana admits. Her tone is fully disapproving of herself. "I loved the kiss with Brittany and it kind of freaked me out." She explains, shaking her head at herself.

Brittany leans over and places a loving kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Why were you so afraid of being a lesbian?" Remy asks, looking over at Santana with furrowed brows. Her mother is one of the most proud individuals she knows. It's unnerving thinking her mother ever hated herself or was ashamed of who she was. She also doesn't think her Abuela ever judged her daughter, or didn't accept it. So she just doesn't understand.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know." She says honestly. "I guess just seeing how badly this kid, Kurt got bullied in school. It made me afraid. In my head I convinced myself it was bad, and that I'd end up like him." She explains. "I'd even convinced myself Mami and Papi would hate me." She says, looking over at her mother with apologetic eyes.

"Abuela you were okay with it right?" Keegan asks, and all eyes move over to Gloria.

She nods and smiles, "Of course I was. From the start." She affirms. "I had my suspicions for years before she ever told me, and I never once had a negative feeling about it." She says, and it makes Santana smile warmly at her. "My love for her never changed."

"Mama said, Grammie and Popi didn't feel the same." Remy says quietly.

Brittany frowns, and looks over at her wife, who gives her a reassuring grin. Maybe they shouldn't have told the kids about that. "Honey, they were just caught off guard. And they'd never really been around gay people. But they never stopped loving me, and they came around." Brittany tries telling her daughter. "They absolutely love Santana to death, and love us together. I promise." Brittany assures her.

"Yeah, okay." Remy says simply, nodding her head. She was trying to sound convincing but both Santana and Brittany can tell, she's not really okay.

"Abuela you said, you thought mama was gay before she told you. Why did you think that?" Keegan asks curiously.

Santana looks just as curious and looks over at her mother. That's actually a very good question, and one she's for some reason never thought to ask. Her mom told her when she came out that she'd known, but she didn't even stop to ask how.

_Gloria walks into the kitchen and makes her way over to the cabinet to get a glass out. It's a little after midnight and she's having a bit of insomnia. She'd been lying around for the last half an hour tossing and turning. She finally decided to get up and get some water. It probably won't help, but she was getting restless _

_She moves over to the sink and starts filling up the glass. She looks out the window and her eyes land on her 14 year old daughter and Brittany. They're sitting together on the hammock on the porch. Brittany's got her arms wrapped around Santana and Santana's got her hand on Brittany's shoulder and one arm wrapped securely around the blonde's waist. _

_It's not a shocking sight for the woman. The two of them always cuddle. They've done it since nap time when they were 5 so she never thought anything of it. _

_But what is a shocking sight is when Santana turns in Brittany's arms and kisses her best friend. Gloria's eyes widen and she just about drops the glass from her hands. She hadn't been expecting that. _

_She watches for another brief moment, but it gets even more heated. They're fully making out, and Santana has maneuvered herself fully onto Brittany. She's a little impressed at how they managed it without flipping the hammock or breaking the kiss. _

_But when Santana's hand slowly slides up Brittany's stomach and cups her breast, she decides she's had enough. She looks away and makes her way back upstairs. She's probably definitely not going to be able to sleep now. _

"You saw us?" Santana just about shrieks at her mother. Her eyes are wide with embarrassment and her face is as red as a tomato.

Brittany just giggles, and Gloria nods her head with an amused smile.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're almost 40." Gloria says with a chuckle.

Santana glares at her, but shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "So why did you not say anything?" She asks, chaining the subject. She knows she's almost 40 and that was a long time ago, but she's still embarrassed her mom saw her making out with Brittany. Not that that was the only time…

Gloria shrugs, "I wasn't sure what it is. I didn't know if you were just experimenting, or if you guys were really together. But I did know that, I didn't want to out you or make you uncomfortable. I just always assumed you'd come to me when you were ready." She explains.

Santana shakes her head, "I can't believe I hated myself for years, worrying over what you would think, and the whole time you already knew." Santana says exasperated.

Gloria smiles sympathetically. "I know baby, sometimes I wish I would have just said something. I hate that you went through all of that on your own." Gloria says, defeated.

"It's not your fault Mami." Santana assures her. "I would have been angry and probably freaked out if you would have tried talking to me anyway." Santana says with a shrug. "But hey, it's the past right?" She says with a smile, glancing over at her wife who smiles proudly at her and nods her head.

o0o0o

All the kids tell Gloria bye at the front door. They'd all had dinner together and played a round of taboo. Santana and Remy got a little out of hand like normal. They're extremely competitive and things always get heated between them when they play games together. Santana's team had beaten Remy's team and Remy ended up yelling at Charlie for sucking.

Brittany and Santana both got onto her for it, but she had no regrets.

Once Gloria is out the door, the children all disperse. Brittany makes her way into the kitchen to start cleaning up dinner. Charlie and Keegan head to the living room and turn on the Xbox, and Remy heads for the stairs to escape to her bedroom.

But Santana stops Remy before she can get two steps up. "Rem, can I talk to you?" Santana asks calmly.

Remy turns on the stairs and eyes her mama hesitantly, before nodding her head. "I guess." She answers with a shrug.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Santana says worriedly. "You seemed upset earlier, and also last night." She explains. "About you're Mom's parents. I know it's maybe confusing and upsetting to hear that they weren't always the way they are now, but you have to know they never stopped loving her. Also they aren't bad people. They're amazing, but you already know that." Santana says gently, hoping to ease her daughters worries.

"I'm fine." Remy assures. "I just was a little surprised, I guess." She says with a shrug. Her eyes glance into the kitchen where she can see Brittany loading the dishwasher. "I just never pictured them ever being homophobic." She explains.

Santana sighs, but nods her head. She understands. "Like I said though, it's the past. You can't hold anything against them for their past. Believe me, I'll be the first to say I've done multiple things in my past I regret, and I don't want to be judged now by that. I'm a different person."

"So what happened when they found out?" Remy asks curiously. She's a little nervous to hear, but she's more curious.

Santana bites her lip and looks toward the kitchen. "I think you should let mom tell that story." She concludes, bring her eyes back to her daughter.

"Okay." Remy agrees. She starts to turn to go up the stairs once again, but her mother's voice stops her.

"Can I ask you another question?" Santana asks, even more hesitant than before. Remy just nods. Santana sits down on the bottom step and pats the spot next to her for Remy to sit down next to her. "Why did you get into that fight?"

Remy just shrugs her shoulders, "I told you. He was being an ass." She explains for like the millionth time.

Santana gives her a look for her use of language, but Remy just rolls her eyes. "I know you, and I know you have anger issues, just like me. But I also know you wouldn't just punch a kid, because he was being an ass. He did something, and I want to know what it is." She tells her gently yet firmly. She knows Remy doesn't have to tell her, and she needs to be patient and gentle, but she also just really wants to know what happened.

Remy scoffs, but then sighs. "It's nothing really. He was dating Spencer and he called her something I didn't like so I punched him." She says with a shrug as if it were no big deal.

Santana nods her head, but doesn't blow up like Remy had expected. "I understand that." She says, "Brittany used to be the reason of a lot of my fights." She explains, "Well, not the reason, Brittany hated me fighting. But I was very protective, _am_ very protective and if anyone as so much looked at her, I'd kick their ass." Santana says with a small chuckle. "I've gotten better though." She says, her voice filled with pride in herself. She's learned to control her anger…most of the time.

"You're still pretty bad." Remy says with a snort. It makes the older Latina frown. "The other day you went off on some man for opening the door for Mom." Remy reminisces with a smile. Her mother really is a little possessive and it's sometimes embarrassing in public, but it's also hilarious.

Santana blushes, but doesn't say anything. It's true. That really happened. "He checked out her ass when she went in in front of him." She tries to defend. "And he just let the door go when I walked in and it almost hit me in the face." She adds, making Remy laugh even louder.

"I'm at least not as bad as you." Remy says with a smile.

Santana can't help but laugh. She nudges her daughter knee with her own and smiles at her. "Good, it'll get you into trouble." Santana decides. "Okay, I better go help Mom before _I_ get in trouble." Santana says, standing up. Remy smirks at her and just nods.

* * *

Hopefully you guys are still enjoying it! Let me know! (:


	7. Chapter 7

How I Met Your Mommy

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I kinda lost inspiration for this story!

Brittany and Santana make their way into their own bedroom later that night. They just got done making sure all the kids were in bed, and said goodnight. Keegan and Charlie had been the hardest to get into bed, because they were playing some new video game they'd just bought.

Santana finishes getting ready for bed before Brittany, and she eagerly climbs into their bed, snuggling up under the blankets. "Hey baby?" Santana calls, after lying in silence for a few moments. She hears Brittany let out a hum in response from the bathroom, telling her to continue. "I think you should talk to Remy about your parents." She says seriously.

Brittany walks out of the bathroom and looks at her wife. "Is she really that upset?" The blonde asks concerned. She knows Remy takes after Santana in almost every way. She's really protective of the ones she loves, and she has her mother's temper. But she didn't think telling Remy that at one time her parents hadn't been completely accepting of her sexuality, would cause her this much distress.

"I think so," Santana confirms, nodding her head. "She asked me what happened, but I told her you should be the one to tell her that." Santana informs her.

Brittany sighs and nods her head. She turns the bathroom light off before climbing into bed with her wife. "I guess we shouldn't have told her about that." Brittany says, snuggling up to Santana. She tucks her head beneath the brunette's chin and wraps her arms around her.

"No, it's not something we should hide from her. It happened, and she needs to understand that it was in the past and everything is fine now." Santana says, rubbing her fingers up and down Brittany's arm gently. "We'll talk to her. She'll be okay." Santana assures her. "She's just protective."

Brittany lifts her head up to look at Santana, resting her chin on Santana's chest. "She takes after you," Brittany says with a warm smile. Santana smiles back and Brittany pulls herself up so that she's hovering above her wife. "You've always been protective of me. Sometimes _overly_ protective." She says with a smirk.

Santana rolls her eyes but smiles. "It's just because I love you," She smiles. She lifts her head up a couple of inches to meet Brittany's lips.

"I love you too," Brittany replies before placing another kiss to her wife's lips. "Tell me more of the story." Brittany tells her with a cute grin. She leans down kissing Santana once again and then pulls back waiting for the answer.

Santana chuckles, "You're in the stories, you were there for them, why do you need me to tell them to you?" Santana asks with an amused smile. She brings her hands up, combing her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Brittany shrugs, "I like hearing you tell them. It's like reminiscing. And I could listen to your voice all day." She explains smiling warmly.

Santana rolls her eyes playfully, and tries wiling the blush on her cheeks away. You'd think after all of these years, she'd be over blushing when Brittany compliments her. "What do you want to hear?" Santana asks, wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany.

Brittany hums in response and smiles, "The first time we slept together." She says matter of fact. She leans down and kisses Santana slowly. She pulls back after a second and cuddles back up to her wife. She tucks her head back under Santana's chin, and wraps her arms tightly around the Latina.

Santana clears her throat and smiles, remembering that night.

_Brittany runs into Santana's room and jumps on her bed. Santana had been lying on it doing homework when the blonde just about jumped on top of her. "Brittany!" Santana shouts, trying to sound angry, but she giggles and it gives her away. She pushes the blonde off of her text book and gathers all her papers up. _

_"Look what I brought!" Brittany shouts, completely disregarding the fact that she'd just probably crumpled up all of Santana's homework. She holds the DVD out to Santana smiling widely. _

_Santana studies the cover, "Dear John?" She asks scrunching up her nose. "Isn't that like a super sappy movie." She asks, not bothering to hide her distaste. _

_Brittany collapses onto her butt with a pout. "Yeah," she mumbles, looking down at the case. "You don't want to watch it?" She asks looking back up at Santana with sad eyes. _

_Santana opens her mouth to say of course not, but the look on Brittany's face makes her mouth snap shut. "If you want to." Santana mumbles with a shrug. "Put it in and I'll got get us something to drink and some snacks." Santana tells her, climbing off the bed. _

_Brittany's face brightens and she jumps off the bed to put the DVD in the player. _

_Santana returns a few minutes later with a bottle of wine in her hand. Brittany's eyes widen. "Mom and dad went out for the night and left the liquor cabinet open." She says with a mischievous grin. _

_"Awesome." Brittany says, getting up off the floor. She grabs the remote and makes her way over to Santana's bed, situating herself. She looks over at Santana who is pouring them two glasses of wine at her desk. _

_"Here you are my lady." Santana says in a bad accent, handing Brittany the wine glass. Brittany can't decide if the accent is french or british. Or maybe italian? _

_Either way, she smiles and accepts the glass with a giggle, "Thanks," She says before taking a sip. She doesn't really like it, but it's better than other alcoholic drinks she's had. Besides, it's fun to drink wine. It makes her feel grown up._

_Santana climbs into the bed with her own glass and situates herself next to Brittany. She reaches over for the remote since Brittany is busy downing her glass, and she pushes play. _

_A few drinks in and about halfway into the movie, the girls are cuddled up together. Santana's lying halfway on top of Brittany and the blonde's fingers are playing with her hair. _

_Santana hears Brittany sniffling and she picks her head up to look at her best friend. "Are you crying?" She asks with an amused grin. Brittany shakes her head, but the tears that are running down her face, give her away. Santana tries her best to hold in a chuckle, but it comes out anyway. "You're such a sap." She teases._

_Brittany pouts at her and wipes a few of the tears off of her cheeks. "It's sad," She whines. _

_Santana pulls herself off of Brittany and leans into her. She brings her hand up and uses her thumb to brush away the rest of Brittany's tears. "It's just a movie." She tells her softly. _

_"I know." Brittany replies with a nod. "But it's still sad. You're just heartless." She teases, poking her tongue out at her best friend. Santana rolls her eyes. "I want a love like that." Brittany says dreamily. _

_"You'll find it." Santana promises her. "You're amazing Brittany, and if anyone deserves it, it's you." She tells her honestly. _

_Brittany smiles back and her and without thinking, leans in pressing her lips against Santana's. Santana's eyes widen and she gasps into the kiss. But it only takes her a few seconds before she is kissing back. _

_The kiss gets heated by the second, and the movie is quickly forgotten about. Brittany rolls over and gently pushes Santana down onto her back. She pulls back, hovering only a few inches away from Santana's lips, but before she can make another move, or have another thought, Santana is leaning up bringing their lips back together. _

_Brittany moans into the kiss as Santana tugs on her, pulling her completely on top of her. "San, have you… have you ever had sex?" Brittany asks nervously, pulling away from the brunette. _

_Santana swallows hard and shakes her head in response. "Have you?" She asks, although she's pretty sure she knows the answer. She's the one with a boyfriend, and as far as she knows, Brittany doesn't have one. She's sure, she'd know if Brittany had one. _

_Brittany shakes her head. "Do you…want to?" She asks biting down on her lip. _

_Licking her lips, Santana stares back into Brittany's eyes. Honestly she's never wanted anything more than to have sex with Brittany right in this moment. She's not sure if it's the alcohol coursing through her body or not. But that's what she's going to go with. "Yeah," Santana breaths out. She pulls Brittany back down into her, pressing their lips together in a fiery kiss. _

_"With me right?" Brittany asks, pulling away after a few seconds. _

_It makes Santana giggle and she nods her head, "Yes with you Britt." Santana confirms. _

_Brittany grins widely and leans down kissing Santana once again. She spreads Santana's legs apart and settles herself in-between them. _

"Brittany, I can't tell the story if you're going to keep doing that." Santana says with a chuckle. Brittany's got her lips attached to Santana's neck, sucking hard on her pulse point. Her hands are wandering. One found it's way to Santana's chest, squeezing gently.

A moan slips out of Santana's lips and she tilts her head to the side, letting her eyes slip closed. "I'm sorry," Brittany breaths out, but she doesn't give up her attack. She starts nipping at Santana's neck. "Remembering our first time just gets me hot." Brittany moans.

Santana's arms slide around Brittany's back and she chuckles lowly. She pulls Brittany's head up and presses their lips together. "How about instead, we just reenact it." Santana says with a wink.

Brittany hums in approval and presses her lips hard against Santana's. "I was so nervous." Brittany admits, letting out a small chuckle.

Santana giggles too, "I was a wreck." She admits. "I thought I was going to have a panic attack." She laughs.

Brittany climbs on top of Santana and settles in between her legs, just as she had done that night. She leans down and kisses Santana passionately. Her hands come up and start groping and squeezing Santana's breasts.

Santana's legs wrap around Brittany's waist and grinds her hips up trying to get some friction. She moans loudly when Brittany starts grinding back down into her. Santana's hands slide Brittany's shirt up and they break the kiss to get it off.

As soon as Brittany's shirt is thrown across the room, Santana's hands land on her back again and unhook her bra, sliding it off of her arms. She tosses it in the same direction as her shirt and pulls Brittany back into a passionate kiss.

_It felt like her body was going to explode. _

_Santana is is pressed into her bed with Brittany lying on top of her. The blonde detaches their lips and starts moving hers down Santana's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. They've been making out for awhile now and Santana needs more. It was the first time in her life, she's ever felt like this. Sure she's been turned on before, but that doesn't even describe what she is feeling right now. She feels like if she isn't touched within seconds, she'll literally combust. _

_Brittany is grinding down into her and it just adds to the ache building between her legs. She wonders if Brittany is feeling the same way. By the way she's desperately groaning and grinding her hips down into Santana, she's pretty sure she is. _

_Santana lets a groan slip out of her own mouth and she grips desperately at Brittany's back. "I need more Brittany," Santana whispers into the blonde's ear. _

_Brittany pulls back and looks down at Santana, her eyes boring into Santana's. They're both nervous. They've never done this before, and neither really knows what to do. But they both know, they need to do something. _

_"Let's get undressed?" Brittany suggests. When Santana nods, Brittany sits up and pulls her own shirt over her head. _

_Santana watches the blonde undress on top of her, and she bites down hard on her lip. She can't help but let her eyes roam over every inch of her best friend's body. Sure, she's seen Brittany naked on numerous occasions, but this time it's different. _

_When Brittany's bra drops, Santana's eyes widen and she swallows thickly. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, wetting her lips. "You can touch them if you want," Brittany says quietly, breaking Santana of her staring contest with the blonde's chest. _

_Santana's eyes snap back up to Brittany's who is smiling shyly at her. Santana blushes and averts her eyes. They land back on Brittany's chest, and slowly she lifts her shaky arms until her hands are on Brittany's breasts. She just about orgasms at the feeling. _

_She starts experimentally moving her hands, squeezing at the soft flesh. She isn't really sure what she is doing, but it feels amazing, and it must feel amazing for Brittany too, because she's moaning above her. She feels a surge of pleasure spread through her body. "You're so hot," Santana says without even thinking. _

_Brittany's eyes flutter back open and she smiles down at Santana. She grabs Santana's hands and pulls them away from her chest making Santana frown. "I want you to take your clothes off too." Brittany tells her. _

_She reaches for the bottom of Santana's shirt and starts to tug it upwards but she notices the look on Santana's face. She looks terrified. "What's wrong?" She asks, concerned. Her hands let go of Santana's shirt and come up to cup her face. _

_Santana shrugs awkwardly and looks away from Brittany. _

_Brittany smiles gently at Santana, "Hey," She says trying to get her attention. "Don't be embarrassed." Brittany says gently. Santana rolls her eyes in response, but the deep blush that appears on her cheeks tells Brittany she has it right. "You're the most beautiful person in the world." She tells her honestly. "I'm serious Santana," She says firmly. _

_It takes a second, but Santana eventually looks back over at Brittany, meeting her ocean blue eyes. "Okay," She whispers, nodding her head. "Go ahead." She tells her. She still sounds nervous, but she seems a lot less terrified than she was before. _

_Brittany places a gentle kiss on Santana's lips and pulls back. She rubs her thumbs over Santana's lips and smiles warmly at her. "You sure?" She asks. When Santana nods at her, Brittany returns it. She moves her hands back down to the hem of Santana's shirt and slowly pulls it up and over her head. _

_Brittany leans down and places a couple of gentle kisses on Santana's chest right above her bra. Her hands slide down to Santana's sides, caressing them softly. "Sit up," Brittany instructs. She sits up, pulling Santana with her, her arms wrapped around the Latina's waist. _

_She unhooks Santana's bra, and pulls back to look into Santana's eyes as she slowly pulls it off and drops it over the edge of the bed. She leans in and peppers Santana's chest with light kisses. _

_It makes Santana gasp and her fingers tangle in Brittany's blonde locks. "Oh god Britt," Santana moans, pushing Brittany's head even closer to her. _

_Brittany wraps her lips around one of Santana's nipples and sucks gently. She feels the fingers tangled in her hair, tighten their grip so she knows she's doing something right. _

_Santana is practically panting at this point, her nerves tingling, and her heart pounding in her chest. She pulls Brittany's head away from her and brings her up to meet her lips for a heated kiss. Their chests press against each other and it causes them both to moan. _

_"I need you Britt," Santana whispers against Brittany's lips. _

_Brittany pulls back and nods. She finds Santana's eyes as she gently pushes her back down on the bed. Brittany's hands slide down Santana's stomach, stopping when she reaches the top of her shorts. She hooks her fingers in the waist and keeps her eyes locked on Santana's as she slowly slides them down her body. _

_Santana bites her lip nervously as she feels her shorts slide off her body completely. She's now left in her panties lying underneath her topless best friend. She reaches out, and unbuttons Brittany's shorts with trembling fingers. She's never been more nervous in her life, but she ache between her legs is becoming more and more prominent. _

_Brittany climbs off of Santana briefly and quickly gets rid of her shorts, before lying back down on top of Santana. She straddles of Santana's legs and grinds down. The movement forces a gasp out of both girls lips, and she grinds down again. _

_They build up a rhythm, grinding into each other until they're both moaning and panting messes. "Santana," Brittany whines into the nape of Santana's neck. They're covered in a thin sheen of sweat from their efforts and their bodies are sliding against one another. _

_Santana's hands slide down to Brittany's ass and inside her underwear. She starts groping the flesh while pushing her into herself even harder. _

_Brittany pulls back from Santana slightly and props herself up on her fore arm. She leans down and presses a long kiss to Santana's lips, then pulls back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Brittany asks seriously, looking deep into Santana's lust filled eyes. _

_"Yes," Santana breaths out without hesitation. Brittany can sense her nerves, but she knows Santana wants it. She's nervous herself, but she's never been more sure about anything in her life. _

_She sits back, settling herself next to Santana. She bites down on her lip and slides her own underwear off of her body. Her cheeks turn pink and she can feel the tips of her ears burning. Santana is looking at her, but she can't really see anything because Brittany has her legs closed. _

_Brittany reaches over and hooks her fingers in Santana's panties and slowly starts sliding them down the brunette's legs. Once she gets them off she drops them on top of the pile of clothes and looks back over at Santana. She settles herself back down on the brunette and kisses her softly. _

_"Open your legs," Brittany breaths out, nudging her hand between Santana's tightly closed legs. _

_Nodding softly, Santana opens her legs a little wider. She swallows hard, feeling the slick moisture at the apex of her thighs. Brittany's hand is slowly traveling up the inside of her thigh and she throws her head back, closing her eyes. _

_She feels Brittany's finger gently slide against the velvet skin between her legs, making her suck in a sharp breath. She's touched herself before, but the sensations that are coursing through her now, make her heart beat even faster in her chest as the ache in her body becomes almost unbearable. _

_Santana's eyes flutter back open and she looks at Brittany. The blonde's eyes are fixated on her core, watching her finger slide up and down her. Her eyes are glazed over with lust. _

_She realizes the look in Brittany's eyes is caused by her. She is the one turning Brittany on and Brittany wants her to touch her just as much as she wants her to touch her. A whimper escapes her lips and she bucks her hips up into Brittany's hand. "Inside," she moans desperately. _

_Brittany bites down on her lip and does as she is told. She slowly slides her index finger into Santana, making the brunette's eyes roll back into her head. _

_"Does that feel good?" Brittany asks, moving her eyes up to meet Santana's. _

_Santana nods her head and moans in response. She opens her legs wider, silently begging for more. But Brittany doesn't seem to get it, because she just continues slowly thrusting in the one digit. "Britt…" Santana moans, "More." she pants out. She really hopes Brittany gets it this time because she doesn't know if she can form a sentence. _

_Brittany looks up at her, and furrows her brows, "You want another one?" She asks hesitantly. She doesn't want to hurt Santana, so she just needs to make sure it's what Santana wants. _

_Santana nods her head frantically, bucking her hips up into Brittany's hand. _

_"Okay." Brittany says with a nod. She moves her eyes back down to her hand that is working a finger in and out of Santana. She slides in her middle finger and Santana groans loudly in response. _

_Brittany has to squeeze her thighs together. Watching her fingers disappear inside of Santana is the hottest thing she's ever seen. When she pulls them out they're glistening and she wants so badly to lean down and taste it. _

_"So good," Santana moans, her back arching in pleasure. She bucks her hips forward so Brittany's talented fingers go even deeper inside of her. _

_Brittany's eyes are still fixated on her fingers sliding in and out of Santana. She bites down on her lip and experimentally curls her fingers up when she thrusts inside. She feels her fingers scrape up against a rigid texture. Santana just about screams when she does this and it makes Brittany's eyes snap up to her. _

_"Do that again." Santana moans desperately. _

_Brittany does as she is told and continues curling her fingers as she thrust them inside. Each time Santana's moans get more high pitched and desperate. Its the hottest thing Brittany has ever heard and she just about comes at the sound. She definitely has her own ache between her legs, she needs to do something about. _

_"Are you close?" Brittany asks, looking back up at her best friend. _

_Santana nods frantically, "I think so," She gasps. Her hand slides down her own body and brushes against her swollen clit, making her inhale sharply. _

_Brittany sees her fingers and gently pulls them away, making Santana whine. But then the blonde's thumb is rubbing gentle circles around her clit, and she just about screams. The tightness in her abdomen begins to coil as the feelings start overwhelming her and she feels like she is going to snap any second. "Brittany…" Santana whines desperately, feeling herself falling over the edge. _

_Brittany curls her fingers inside Santana again, and puts more pressure on her clit. "Let go baby," Brittany whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to Santana's lips. Her fingers are still pumping into Santana as the muscles contract, her orgasm ripping through her body in waves of pleasure. _

_Santana collapses against the bed, her chest heaving. She lets out a small breathless whine when Brittany' pulls her fingers out of her. She flutters her eyes open and looks up at Brittany who is staring at her fingers. Santana can see them glistening in the light. _

_A gasp escapes her lips when she watches Brittany slide her fingers into her mouth. "Oh fuck," She moans, watching Brittany lick her off of her fingers, humming in approval at the taste. _

_"You taste good." Brittany says with a bright smile. She drops her hand to her side and Santana pulls her roughly into her for a passionate kiss. She gasps in surprise, but kisses Santana back just as eagerly. _

_She's reminded of the throbbing between her own legs. "I need you Santana," She moans, moving her lips down the brunette's neck. _

_Santana nods and slides her fingers down Brittany's body. She tries to remember what Brittany had done to her, but it was hard focusing, while it was happening. She just hopes she can make Brittany feel as good as she'd made her feel. _

_She slides her finger inside of Brittany. She hears the blonde gasp right up against her ear. She can't help but let out a moan herself. It feels so damn good inside of Brittany. "So warm," She moans, thrusting her finger in and out. _

_Brittany's hips start grinding down into Santana's hand, and the brunette stills her hand, watching Brittany ride her finger. She looks in-between them and can see her finger sinking inside of the blonde. "Do you want more?" She asks breathlessly. _

_Brittany just nods in response, not being able to find her voice. Santana gives her what she needs and inserts another finger, watching as both disappear inside of her. _

_Her hips start bucking faster and faster. It's making the bed squeak and the headboard thump against the wall. Santana watches silently as Brittany's moans and gasps fill the air. _

_Brittany lifts her head from Santana's shoulder and presses her lips desperately against Santana's lips. "So good baby," Brittany moans into the kiss. _

_Santana kisses back eagerly and gently curls her fingers inside of Brittany. She remembers how amazing it felt when Brittany had done it to her. It was the same effect on Brittany and she moans loudly, pulling away from the kiss. Her head falls back down on Santana's shoulder as she pants heavily. _

_"I'm close San," Brittany moans, her voice thick with lust. _

_Santana brings her thumb up and starts rubbing tight circles against Brittany's clit as she continuos curling her fingers. _

_Brittany lets out a broken whine into Santana's ear as her entire body goes rigid. _

_After a few minutes, Brittany rolls off of Santana, panting heavily. She lets out a small giggle, "Wow," She breaths out. She rolls her head to the side to look at Santana. The expression on the brunette's face is both blissful and sated. She's sure it mirrors the same look she has on her face. _

_Brittany inhales and exhales deeply then pulls herself up. She scoots closer to Santana and rolls over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "We should like go out on a date or something." Brittany says with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to Santana's lips. _

"Let's not finish that memory." Santana decides with a frown. She snuggles up to her wife, tucking her head under Brittany's chin. They're both naked and still reeling from the orgasms in the present.

Brittany agrees and places a kiss to Santana's head. "Hey San," She says, making Santana let out a hum in response. "We should like go out on a date or something." Brittany says with a cheesy grin.

Santana chuckles and picks her head up to look at her wife. "That sounds perfect." She responds, placing a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Way better answer than last time." Brittany says with a giggle.

o0o0o

Santana walks into her house after a long day of work. She lets out a breath of relief, her shoulder dropping as she closes the door behind her. She looks around the living room, but doesn't see anyone. She can hear music from upstairs, so she smiles and heads towards the stairs.

She heads to her and Brittany's room first and takes her belt off, stashing her gun in a locked cabinet that the kids can't get to.

She then heads down the hallway peeking her head into Remy's room. "Hey honey," Santana greets her. Remy waves, but it's more like brushing her off, because she is on the phone. Santana just rolls her eyes and closes the door. They gave her the phone back this morning before school, so she knew this was coming.

Santana walks by Keegan's room and sees both him and Charlie in front of his TV playing a video game. "Hey guys," She greets although, she's pretty sure she won't get a response out of them. They grunt back, not even turning their heads, but hey it's better than she expected.

As she makes her way down the hallway, the music is getting louder and it makes her grin. She walks into Sugar's room and sees her and Brittany dancing around like maniacs. Sugar is head banging and jumping around, giggling loudly and Brittany is jumping around, swinging her arms and twirling.

Santana doesn't even say anything to them. She just leans up against the doorframe and watches them. But it doesn't last long, because Sugar notices her. "Mama!" She shouts, running over to her.

"Hi baby girl," Santana says, catching Sugar as she jumps up into her arms. She hugs her close and kisses the top of her head.

Brittany walks over to her and Santana puts Sugar down to properly hug her wife. She pulls the blonde close to her and buries her face into Brittany's neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "How was your day?" Brittany asks, swaying them slightly to the music.

Santana sighs and buries her face even deeper into Brittany's neck. "We caught Sierra's killer." She says, sounding relieved. "It was her husband." She says, and Brittany feels her shudder in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks, pulling away just enough to look into her wife's eyes.

Santana nods and gives her a weak smile. "It's just hard to think about." She admits. "I can't even think about killing you. No matter how angry I get. I can't even think about hurting you." Santana explains. "I feel guilty if I even just yell at you."

Brittany smiles gently at her and kisses her fore head. "I know baby," She agrees, pulling Santana back into her.

"I just don't understand how anyone could kill the person they married. I mean he had to of loved her at one point." She says, and even though Brittany can't see her, she knows the look she has on her face. She's confused, and her brows are furrowed.

"Some people are screwed up." Brittany says. She doesn't really know what to say, because honestly she doesn't understand it either. "And that is why you became a detective. To catch those bad people." Brittany tells her, hugging her tighter.

Santana pulls away, and smiles warmly at Brittany. "Thank you." She says kissing Brittany. "Did you talk to Remy?" She asks curiously.

Brittany shakes her head, "I wanted to wait for you. I want you to be there." Brittany tells her seriously. "I mean, I know it's my parents, but it effected you also." She says with a small shrug.

Santana smiles and nods her head. "We'll talk to her after dinner." She tells her. "I'm starving." She states, glancing back over at Sugar who is dancing again.

"I want Pizza!" Sugar shouts, slinging her body around. She climbs up in her little chair and jumps off of it, playing the air guitar.

Santana giggles and turns back to her wife. "Pizza?" She asks with a shrug.

"Sounds good." Brittany confirms with a nod. "I'll go call it in." She says. She leans in and places another kiss to Santana's lips before walking out.

"Mama dance with me!" Sugar yells, pulling on Santana's head.

Santana laughs and does as she is told.

o0o0o

A/N: So this chapter didn't have a lot with the kids, but the sex scene was longer than expected lol Hopefully you guys still enjoy it! Next chapter will be more flashbacks and more with the kids!

Review if you're still enjoying, I know I've been neglecting this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**How I met Your Mommy**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **okay so someone asked me awhile back who carried which kids. I completely spaced and forgot to answer on the next chapter so I apologize! As I'd said before we're pretending that in the future there is a way for two women to have kids using both genes so technically they are all both of theirs biologically. However, Brittany carried Remy and Charlie and Santana carried Keegan and Sugar. (: Sorry for answering so late! I didn't do it on purpose!

The Lopez-Pierce family is all sitting around the dinner table, multiple pizza boxes spread out in front of them. They of course can't be an easy family and all eat the same type of pizza. Sugar only eats cheese pizza, and it doesn't count if you just peel the pepperonis or any other topping off. It's been contaminated and she won't eat it.

Charlie, Keegan and Santana all have to have the meat lovers, and Remy and Brittany split a box of the Hawaiian.

"I'm done." Sugar announces, looking over at both of her mother's.

They've only been sitting down for about 5 minutes so Brittany and Santana narrow their eyes as they look over at her. They look down at her plate and see that she'd only taken like 2 bites of a slice. "Honey, you need to eat more." Brittany instructs her and Santana nods her head in agreement, letting her know there is no point in turning to her for back up.

Sugar pouts, "I'm full." She says, patting her pooched out tummy for emphasize.

Santana snorts and rolls her eyes. "You can't possibly be full, you've had two bites." she says giving her daughter a knowing look. "You don't get any desert or snacks the rest of the night if you don't eat more." She tells her, before taking a sip of her water.

Sugar lets out a hmph, and folds her arms across her chest, her brows furrowing. "She looks like baby Santana right now." Brittany comments with an adoring smile. Santana smirks next to her. "Honey, how about mama tells more of the story if you eat more." Brittany suggests, raising her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Okay." Sugar amends, her pout still on her face. She picks her pizza up and takes a small bite before looking back over at her mothers.

Santana smiles and nods her head at Sugar, "Okay, what do you guys want to hear?" She asks curiously. "I don't remember where I left off." She tells them with a chuckle. She remembers the last story she told, but it wasn't to the kids, and it definitely wasn't appropriate to bring up in front of them. She sends her wife a smirk, thinking about it and apparently Brittany is thinking the same thing, because she gives her a knowing smile.

"How long did you and Uncle Puck date?" Keegan asks curiously, his mouth full of pizza.

Santana gives him a look, but doesn't offer an explanation. He knows he's not supposed to talk with his mouth full. He just smiles shyly and finishes chewing the food in his mouth. "We were on and off for a few years." She answers with a shrug. "We started dating when I was 14 right after me and your mom…" She says, but stops abruptly. They definitely don't need to know the rest of that sentence.

Remy bites back a grin, knowing fully where that sentence was going. "Right after you and mom, what?" Remy asks with fake curiosity. A sly grin forms on her face as she looks over at Santana. "And 14? Wow," She says resting her chin on her hand, leaning more towards her moms with a shit eating grin.

Santana glares at her, "Well some things happened with your mom and I, and it freaked me out, so I started dating Puck. I liked your mom, but I didn't want to." She explains gently. She knows how this sort of thing can be a sensitive topic not only to herself but to her kids also.

"What about you mom, did you have other relationships in high school?" Remy asks turning towards Brittany.

"Well my first boyfriend was a boy named Tate." She says with a small shrug. "It didn't last very long. I just mainly dated him to make your mama jealous." She explains honestly.

Santana scowls at the mention of the boy. "He was a- a jerk." She says, biting down on her lip. Jerk was definitely not the word she'd originally wanted to use. But thankfully she caught herself before she could use an awful word in front of the kids. Brittany would have put her on the couch for sure. And she of course wouldn't want Sugar using the word at kindergarten.

"I guess the jealousy thing worked." Remy says with a smirk.

Santana sends Remy yet another glare over the top of her water glass. _God_, she sometimes feels like she's raising herself. She definitely sympathizes for her mom now. She must have been awful to raise.

Brittany puts a gentle hand on Santana's leg, calming her down instantly. "He really was a jerk." Brittany responds, confirming Santana's statement. Sure, Santana probably was jealous, but he deserved the name. It wasn't Santana just calling him that strictly out of jealousy.

"What did he do?" Charlie asks as he picks off all of the meat from his pizza, eating it by itself.

_Santana walks down the hallway in search of her best friend. She was supposed to meet her by their lockers 5 minutes ago, but she's nowhere to be found. Now they're going to be late for lunch and Santana is starving. Even the small salad she has to eat because of cheerio's sounds appetizing. _

_She pulls her cell phone out feeling it vibrate. _Finally_. She'd text Brittany as soon as the blonde was 10 seconds late for meeting her and she's just now texting her back. _

Bathroom_. _

_That's all the text says. Worry rises within Santana, although she's a bit relived that she's at least located the blonde. Although she doesn't know which bathroom. She decides to head for the one in between their lockers and Brittany's last class. _

_"Brittany?" She asks, walking inside. She ducks down to see if she can see Brittany's feet under the stall. _

_"San?" Brittany's small voice asks. Santana immediately can tell she's been crying. _

_Brittany walks faster down the row of stalls, "Brittany what's wrong? Come out." She says just as she locates Brittany's cheerio sneakers. She stands up straight and lets out a sigh. "Britt come out here." She says softly, peering through the crack. _

_The door opens a few seconds later and Brittany emerges with puffy eyes and a red nose. _

_Her face breaks Santana's heart, "What happened?" She asks, pulling Brittany into her arms. _

_Brittany buries her face into Santana's neck and sniffs. "Nothing," She says, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's neck. "I broke up with Tate," She confesses after another beat. _

_Santana pulls back and gives her a confused look. "Why? I thought you liked him?" Santana asks slowly. She's confused as to why Brittany would break up with him. She's seemed extremely happy with the boy, much to Santana's dismay. She'd been flaunting him in front of her face for the last couple of weeks._

_Brittany shrugs in response and pulls away from Santana's embrace. She averts her eyes away from the brunette and grabs a paper towel out of the dispenser to wipe her face. _

_"Did he do something?" Santana asks, trying to piece everything together. She walks up behind Brittany and watches her through the mirror. "There has to be a reason why you broke up with him." She urges gently. There is more to the story than Brittany is telling her, and she's determined to find out. Neither of them will leave this bathroom until she knows what happened._

_Brittany frowns and slowly turns around to face Santana. She leans back against the sink but keeps her eyes down on the floor. "He just, he said something I didn't like." Brittany says with a small shrug. She brings the paper towel back up to her face and wipes under her eyes. _

_Santana frowns and clenches her fist at her sides. "What did he say?" She asks, trying to sound as calm as possible. Really, she just wants to go rip him apart even before knowing what he'd said. It doesn't even really matter what he said. It was something that upset Brittany and that's all she needs to know. _

"Baby." Brittany says, reaching out to put a hand on Santana's leg, stopping her from continuing the story. Santana looks over at her and Brittany shakes her head. She seems to know what Brittany is telling her. _Don't repeat the word. _

Santana nods and looks back over at her kids, "He just called her a really mean name, that I don't want to repeat." Santana tells them. The word slut, ringing in her mind over and over, making her upset all over again. It doesn't matter that it was 20 years ago, it still pisses her off.

_"I'm going to kill him!" Santana shouts, spinning on her heels. She storms out of the bathroom with Brittany hot on her trails, calling out her name, trying to stop her. But Santana is on a rampage and there is no stopping her. "Where the hell is Tate?" She asks stopping abruptly in front of one of his best friends, Dave. _

_Dave's eyes widen and he shrugs, "I don't know." He mumbles, looking around confused. He has no idea why Santana is yelling at him or why she's looking for Tate. Even if he did know where he was, he wouldn't give up his location to the fiery Latina who obviously wants him dead. _

_Santana makes a low noise resembling a growl and slams her hand into the locker next to Dave, making him jump. She continues down the hallway, her cheerio's skirt swishing angrily behind her. _

_"Santana, please don't do anything." Brittany pleads, struggling to keep up with the pissed off Latina. _

_Santana bites down on her lip and glances at Brittany over her shoulder. She briefly considers leaving the boy alone, but then the word slut plays in her head on repeat, angering her all over again. "I'm sorry Brittany, but he can't call you that, and he's getting his ass kicked." Santana says, rounding a corner. _

_As soon as they do, they see Tate standing at the end of the hallway talking to a couple of jocks. Santana growls and struts over to him, a scowl firmly planted on her face. _

_As Santana approaches, others scatter away, noticing the look on her face. "Tate!" She yells, catching his attention. His eyes widen when he sees her and he looks fearful for a brief second. He quickly covers it up and folds his arms over his chest, waiting for Santana to approach him. _

_"What do you want Lopez?" He asks, glaring at her. _

_Santana clenches her jaw and without a warning punches him right in the eye. _

_Brittany gasps from behind her and Tate just looks shocked as he brings a hand up to cover his eye. There will definitely be a dark bruise there momentarily. For a small girl, Santana has a great left hook. _

_"Psycho bitch!" Tate shouts, grimacing in pain. _

_Santana takes a swing at him again this time aiming for his nose, and it starts bleeding instantly. _

_"Santana, stop!" Brittany shouts, grabbing Santana's left arm, before she can hit him again. She tries pulling out of Brittany's grip, but weakly because she doesn't want to hurt the blonde. _

_Tate watches her with a clenched jaw. Santana can tell he's debating in his head if he should retaliate and hit a girl. It doesn't take long before he apparently decides it's worth it and lunges at Santana. However before he can reach her, he's pulled back by Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue appears in between them yelling for them to stop. _

_Beiste roughly pulls the boy down the hallway in the opposite direction of Santana and Mr. Shue keeps his arm in front of her to make sure she isn't gong to try and go after them. "What's going on?" Mr. Shue asks, turning to look at Santana concerned. _

_Santana scowls down the hallway until Tate and Beiste turn the corner and are out of sight. Her eyes move to Mr. Shue who is waiting on her to answer, but she growls and whips around headed down the hallway in the opposite direction. She hears him yelling after her, but she doesn't stop. She storms back into the bathroom, followed by Brittany. _

"Oh so you did the same thing you grounded me for." Remy states with fake interest. "How hypocritical of you." She adds with an annoyed look.

Santana rolls her eyes and gives Remy a shit eating grin, "Yup." She says simply. "And it feels awesome being on this side." She adds with a smirk.

"Be nice you two." Brittany pipes up, giving both her daughter and her wife a warning look.

"How many fights did you get into mama?" Keegan asks curiously, making sure to swallow his food before speaking this time.

Santana bites her lip and shrugs. "Not that many." She mumbles unconvincingly.

Remy and Brittany both smirk knowingly. "I don't believe that for a second." Remy comments. She slides her chair back and grabs her glass off of the table. She also grabs Sugar's empty glass and walks over to the fridge to refill them.

"She got into a fight with just about every guy I ever dated." Brittany says with a smirk. "And girls." She adds as an afterthought. She never really dated girls other than Santana. She had dated a couple, but it was just a casual thing, mostly sex. But of course Santana was still jealous.

Santana opens her mouth to protest, but ends up sighing in defeat, because she knows there is no use in even trying.

"She also fought Aunt Quinn a few times." Brittany informs them, making their eyes widen.

"Seriously?" Remy asks walking back over to the table. She sets down Sugar's glass before taking her seat once again. She looks at her Mama with interest, waiting on her to tell _that_ story. "Who won that fight?" Remy asks with a smirk. "I bet Quinn." She says, and Keegan nods in agreement and the two share giggles.

Santana frowns at her children's faith in her fighting skills. She beat up multiple guys, and they don't think she could take _Quinn_? "Please, I kicked her- butt." She says, glancing over at her wife quickly when she almost slipped and said ass.

Remy and Keegan don't look like they believe her, and Brittany isn't speaking up to defend her.

She scoffs, "I'll call her up right now and fight her again!" Santana says frustrated, standing up from the table.

Brittany just rolls her eyes and pulls Santana back down, knowing Santana wouldn't actually do that. Well, she'd probably try, but she wouldn't end up going through with it. She's trained her better than that.

o0o0o

Santana finishes cleaning off the table and throwing the trash away as Brittany rinses all the glasses and puts them in the dishwasher. Santana comes up behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist as she closes the dishwasher door. She kisses Brittany's shoulder softly before burying her face in her wife's neck. "Ready to talk to Rem?" she asks, swaying them slightly.

Brittany hums in return and nods her head. She places her hands over Santana's on her stomach and gives them a squeeze. "I hope she'll understand. I don't want her holding a grudge against my parents." Brittany says fearfully. "They still feel so guilty for not accepting us right away." She says sadly.

"She'll be okay." Santana assures her. She places another kiss to Brittany's shoulder and then her cheek before pulling back. "Let's go." She says, grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany nods and follows Santana out of the kitchen and up to Remy's room. She takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the conversation. She hasn't really thought about that time in her life, in awhile. It was a bad time and they'd all moved past it.

o0o0oo

Remy lies back on her bed, carelessly flipping through the pages of her history book. She's supposed to be studying for a test tomorrow, but she's already grown bored after 5 minutes. She knows all the stuff anyway, so there really isn't any point in her studying. She thankfully got her mama's natural intelligence so school comes pretty easily for her.

She hears a knock on her window and smiles. She hops off her bed and skips over to the window pulling her blinds up. When she sees Spencer's face her grin widens even more and opens the window for her. "What are you doing here?" She asks, helping the blonde inside the window.

Spencer shrugs and gives Remy a smile. "I missed you," She replies simply. She pulls Remy over to her and gives her a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Remy's neck.

Remy fights off the blush from forming on her face and holds Spencer close to her. "I missed you too." She supplies easily. She pulls away from the hug just enough to see Spencer's face. "But my parents are still awake." She informs the girl warningly. "They'll come in soon to tell me goodnight." She adds. She's not grounded anymore, but she still has a curfew, and so does Spencer for that matter. Although Spencer is earlier than she normally is.

"I'll hide in the closet." Spencer says with a grin. Remy rolls her eyes and leans in placing her lips firmly against Spencer's.

The kiss turns heated quickly and Remy guides Spencer back to her bed until they're both falling onto it, not breaking the kiss. Spencer flips them over and settles herself in between Remy's legs, her hands coming up to the brunette's chest, squeezing gently.

Remy moans and pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air. Spencer's lips move down to Remy's neck and she starts rocking down into the brunette. Remy looks over at the clock on her nightstand and lets out a sigh of relief seeing that it is just after 8. Her parents won't be up for at least another couple of hours.

"I want you," Spencer whispers before pulling on her earlobe with her teeth.

Remy moans in response and tugs at Spencer's shirt, pulling it over her head.

They're so wrapped up in their make out session that neither hear the footsteps approaching Remy's room or the door creaking open. "Ay dios mio!" Santana shouts, which they definitely hear.

They pull apart abruptly, Remy just about knocking Spencer off the bed in the process. She sees both her mom and mama at the door. Brittany has her eyes shielded respectfully and Santana has her back turned to them shouting things in spanish that only Remy and partially Brittany can understand.

"Get out!" Remy screeches, throwing a pillow at them.

"Down stairs in two minutes!" Santana instructs, before stalking down the hallway. Brittany gives them an awkward smile before shutting the door and following after her wife.

Remy buries her head in her hands and groans, "Fuck." She lifts her head and looks over at Spencer who is sitting awkwardly next to her, biting down on her lip. "I'm sorry," Remy apologizes.

Spencer just shakes her head and grabs Remy's hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's not your fault." She says, giving the girl a small smile. "It's actually my fault for coming over so early." She says with a shrug.

"You don't have to talk to them. You can leave." Remy assures her. She stands up off her bed and hands Spencer her shirt. "They can't make you stay, you aren't their kid and it's not their business." She says, her tone turning frustrated.

Spencer pulls her shirt back on and stands up. She walks over to Remy and grabs both of her hands. "I don't want to leave you by yourself. You shouldn't deal with this alone." She tells her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

Remy just shakes her head and sighs. "I can handle my Moms." She tells her honestly.

Before either girl can say anything else they hear Santana's stern voice calling for them. Spencer just gives her an encouraging smile and pulls her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Brittany is sitting on the couch, her legs bouncing anxiously as she watches Santana pace the living room floor like a caged animal. "Baby, please calm down." Brittany says gently. She understands why Santana is upset, but this isn't a time to yell at Remy. She's obviously scared and confused about this, which is why she's been keeping it a secret. Yelling at her won't do any good.

"I can't believe she's been lying to us." Santana mutters, completely ignoring Brittany's request for her to calm down. "She has a boyfriend, or at least she _says_ she does." Santana rants, and Brittany isn't sure if she's talking to her or just talking to herself.

"You also had a boyfriend in high school." Brittany reminds her.

Before Santana can respond they hear the girls coming down the stairs. Santana's head snaps over to them when they walk in and it startles Spencer, the look on her face. She's very aware of the Latina's fiery temper, it's where Remy gets it. But thankfully so far, she's never been on the receiving end of her anger.

"What is going on?" Santana asks, placing her hands on her hips, looking at them expectantly.

Brittany stands up and places a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder. "Why don't you girls sit down." Brittany suggests, motioning to the couch.

The two girls do as they're told and Brittany can't help but feel sorry for Spencer. She looks terrified. She smiles when she sees Remy grab the blonde's hand and lace their fingers together.

"You guys both have boyfriends," Santana says confused. She shouldn't be confused though, as Brittany said, she's been there before. She knows all about beards. "Are you guys together?" She asks looking exasperated.

Remy sighs and glances over at Spencer before looking back at her moms. "We're just having fun." She says with a shrug. "It's not a big deal." She adds simply.

Brittany watches Spencer's face fall and it breaks her heart. She feels like she's watching her and Santana's 16 year old selves as history repeats itself. "Spencer could we possibly talk to Remy alone?" Brittany asks giving Spencer a gentle, pleading look.

Spencer looks up and glances over at Remy who shrugs and nods her head, telling her it's fine. "Yeah, sure." She says, standing up. She turns back to Remy and stands awkwardly for a minute, debating if she should hug her or anything. "Call me later?" She finally says, deciding to just give her a small smile.

"Yeah," Remy agrees.

Brittany walks Spencer to the front door, seeing her out. "Santana?" She asks, peaking back into the living room. When her wife looks up at her, she yanks her head back signaling for Santana to come in there.

Santana walks into the foyer with her wife. "What?" She asks, her frustration still showing even if she isn't frustrated with Brittany.

"You need to talk to her Santana, and not yell at her." Brittany says firstly. "I think she's going through the same thing you were." She explains, glancing back into the living room at her daughter who is sitting on the couch with her head buried in her hands.

Santana shakes her head and sighs, "I don't understand why she'd be afraid of coming out to us." Santana says, completely at a loss.

Brittany shrugs, "I don't understand either, but obviously she is." She says matter of fact. She doesn't understand it, but that's not what is important. What's important is that they make her understand it's alright. "Just think of yourself at that age, Santana. You were terrified. She needs you to be comforting and patient. Don't yell at her." Brittany tells her, giving her a stern look.

Santana sighs and nods her head. "Yeah, okay." She agrees, before coming back into the living room. Brittany sits down next to Remy and puts her arm around her as Santana sits down on the coffee table across from them.

When Santana sees the scared look on Remy's face, her anger seems to dissipate. She just sees herself sitting across from her. Her scared and confused 16 year old self. It makes her heart hurt that her daughter could be feeling that way. It was awful and she'd never want her kids to go through that. "Honey, do you think you might be gay?" Santana asks gently.

"We understand this may be confusing for you," Brittany offers, rubbing gentle circles on Remy's back, between her shoulder blades.

Remy shakes her head and sighs. she runs her hands through her hair, "I _know_ that I'm gay." She says honestly.

Santana's brows furrow and she looks over at Brittany who looks just as confused as she does. "Remy, why are you hiding this? You have to know we'd accept it." Santana says confused. Why she be afraid her lesbian mothers' wouldn't accept her for being a lesbian herself?

"Spencer looked absolutely heartbroken when you said you guys were just having fun." Brittany informs her softly. "It's hurting her by hiding this." She says.

Santana nods in agreement, "And I know it's hurting you." She supplies knowingly. "Me and your mom went through this same thing." She informs her daughter, although Remy already knows that. "You'll feel so much better being out honey." Santana tells her honestly. She'd always regretted being in the closet for so long. She was miserable and she was completely wrong about life being better in the closet. Even after losing her Abuela, she was still happier after being out.

"You shouldn't put Spencer through this either." Santana says with a sigh, her eyes moving from her daughter to look at Brittany. "She doesn't deserve to be hidden," Santana says and Brittany smiles warmly at her. "I hurt your mom a lot, by doing what you're doing right now." Santana says her eyes sliding back over to Remy. She reaches out and takes both of Remy's hands in her own. "I just don't want you doing the same thing to Spencer, because I know you will regret it for the rest of your life." She says honestly.

Remy groans in frustration and abruptly stands up off the couch, startling both of her mothers. "I'm not the one who wants to be in the closet!" She admits angrily.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! I'm hoping after tonight's episode and the semi break up that I will still have an audience and that I still have Brittana inspiration!

Tumblr: o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o. tumblr


	9. Chapter 9

How I Met Your Mommy

Chapter 9

Brittany places a hot cup of tea in front of both her wife and Remy at the kitchen table. Her wife is sitting quietly across from Remy, just staring at her like she is trying to figure her out. Santana doesn't like being lied to and she definitely doesn't like when she is confused about someone, or she doesn't know what is going on. Brittany knows that Santana is not only angry at Remy for lying, but she is angry at herself for not realizing what has been going on right under her nose.

Brittany is also a little upset with herself for not seeing it, but she's not as angry as Santana seems to be. She just feels a little oblivious or like she hasn't been paying attention to her own daughter. Her and Santana were in this exact same situation when they were Remy's age, which means they should have been able to spot it.

Brittany grabs a mug of her own and makes her way back to the table to sit next to Santana, across from Remy.

"Thank you baby," Santana says quietly as Brittany sits down next to her. She takes a long sip of the tea, before placing it down and looking back across the table at her eldest daughter. "Remy, why did you hide this from us?" Santana finally asks, sounding exasperated. "I mean, we obviously won't care that you are gay." She says clearly confused.

Remy who has been staring down into her tea, and before that the table, finally looks up at the two of them. Her eyes quickly move away from Santana and over at Brittany. Santana looks angry, but Brittany knows she isn't angry at Remy, but Remy obviously doesn't know that, because she looks like she is a little afraid of her right now.

Brittany gives Remy and encouraging look, prompting her to answer Santana's questions. She knows this can be a scary thing to go through, and Santana's not really helping, and Santana knows that she isn't helping because she keeps taking in slow breaths and Brittany can see her fist clench and unclench in her lap. She wants to be calm and let Remy know that she is there for her, but her anger at herself is overruling everything else. Santana has always been way too hard on herself. She'd gotten even worse as a parent. She's very sensitive and can have her feelings hurt pretty easily, which a lot of people don't believe.

Remy doesn't seem to be struggling with what is going on, or that she's gay. She just seems upset that she'd been found out, so Brittany doesn't understand why she has been lying to them. If she is so sure that she is gay, why couldn't she say anything. Sure, it's not something that you have to announce, but why has she been lying about a boyfriend?

"Spencer doesn't want anyone to know." Remy answers with a shrug. "You were the same way, you can't get mad for that." Remy says, giving her Mama a pointed look. It doesn't last long though, and she looks back down at her mug, the guilt and the fear replacing the smug look. "I'm just respecting her wishes." She adds quietly.

Brittany nods, understanding, and Santana just continues to stare at her. "We understand that she doesn't want anyone to know, but why couldn't you have at least told us about yourself?" Brittany asks gently. "You didn't have to tell us about the two of you together, but you have been lying to us, saying that you are dating Colby." Brittany explains, confused and Santana rolls her eyes at the mention of Colby. At least she's not actually with him.

Remy lets out a heavy sigh and plays with the little string hanging out of her mug from the bag. "I'm sorry," She says sincerely, knowing how hurt they probably are that she has been lying. "Spencer was afraid that if I came out to you guys, you'd just assume me and her were together." Remy explains. "I wanted to tell you, but I also want to protect her." She says determined.

Brittany smiles softly at Remy, seeing Santana in her protective features. It's no secret that Remy has a lot of Santana's personality and it's moments like these that it's proven. Not only does she have the attitude but she has all of the amazing qualities that Santana has as well. "She has to know we'd accept you guys." Brittany says, tilting her head to the side. "We love Spencer," She adds sincerely. They'd obliviously accept them as well because hello they're both married to a woman, but is so obvious it doesn't even need to be pointed out.

Remy nods her head, "She knows that, but she is terrified of her family finding out." Remy admits. "Not saying, you'd tell, but sometimes thing slip or whatever. It was just safer for nobody to know." She explains, meeting both her mothers eyes.

"You aren't going to want to hear this, but I don't think you should date Spencer." Santana says, making both her daughter and her wife, snap their heads over to look at her. Remy looks angry and a bit confused, and Brittany just looks confused. "You don't deserve to be hidden and you shouldn't have to have a beard." Santana explains, making Remy roll her eyes.

"You are being a big of hypocrites right now." Remy says angrily. "You treated mom the exact same way when you were my age." She accuses and Santana frowns. "What if mom would have given up on you?" She asks, folding her arms tightly across her chest, giving Santana a challenging look. She actually holds Santana's eyes this time, which shows how determined she is.

Santana opens her mouth to say something in response, but Brittany interrupts her. It's a good thing too because Santana didn't really know how to respond to that. "She's right." Brittany says, placing a hand on Santana's thigh. "Baby, I don't like seeing Remy being treated this way either, but she's exactly right. What if I'd given up on you?" She asks, turning to give Santana her full attention.

Santana swallows hard, and grabs both of Brittany's hands in her own. She doesn't even like thinking about the what ifs'. If Brittany would have given up on her, they would have never gotten married and they would have never had their amazing family. She'd probably be living in some run down apartment alone. Brittany is the only one for her, and she knows she would have never been with anyone else. It hurts her heart even thinking about it.

"Spencer isn't a bad person and she's probably not a bad girlfriend either." Brittany says, and Remy shakes her head furiously, agreeing that Spencer is definitely not a bad girlfriend. "Think about your 16 year old self San. She's probably going through the same thing you were." Brittany says honestly. "And she probably wants to be out, it probably hurts her hiding it just as much as it did you, but she is terrified." Brittany says wisely.

Santana sighs and nods her head. She doesn't like that Remy is being treated this way, but she knows Brittany and Remy are both right. She's been in this situation and it's not fair of her to call Spencer a bad person or say she isn't allowed to be with Remy. "Do you think Spencer would let us talk to her?" Santana asks, looking back over at Remy hopefully. "I can't just sit back and watch this happen to you. Although it worked out for me and your Mom, it was awful going through it." She admits. "I don't want you having to continue going through it and honestly, I don't want her to either. I know how scared she is and how much she is probably hurting and I'd like to try and help her." Santana explains, slightly surprising her wife.

It makes Brittany smile that Santana wants to try and reach out to Spencer, because to be honest, she hadn't expected that.

"I don't know." Remy says a bit unsure. "She doesn't really like talking about it." She explains, rubbing her right arm with her left.

Brittany nods understanding, "Well, she already knows that we know about you guys," Brittany starts, "So, it couldn't hurt right?" She says with a shrug. "Just let her know that we aren't angry and that we aren't going to make her do or talk about anything she doesn't want to." Brittany adds and Santana nods in agreement.

Remy licks her lips and nods her head. "I'll ask her, but I'm not making any promises." She says, standing up from her seat. "I'm going to go upstairs and call her to make sure she's alright." She says, making both Santana and Brittany nod at her, before she excuses herself.

Santana and Brittany watch Remy walk out of the kitchen and then Santana turns to her wife, giving her a brief look before collapsing into her side. Brittany puts her arm around Santana's shoulders and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much," Santana mumbles sincerely into Brittany's neck.

Brittany smiles and holds Santana closer to her, "I love you too baby." She returns just as sweetly. "Don't think about it." Brittany says knowingly. She knows Santana is thinking about what her life would be like if she and Brittany hadn't got married, and she knows it is upsetting her.

Santana just exhales deeply and buries her face into her wife's neck.

A couple of minutes later, Sugar comes running into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "What have you been doing?" Brittany asks, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. She'd been awfully quiet the past half hour and that is very unusual for the 6 year old.

Sugar smiles widely and climbs up into the chair, Remy had just been sitting in. "I went back in time." She announces, letting her legs swing wildly back and forth.

Both Brittany and Santana chuckle and Santana raises her brows, "You did, did you?" She asks, and Sugar nods her head enthusiastically. "And where did you go?" She asks, humoring the little girl. Sugar definitely has Brittany's imagination. You could put her alone in a room with absolutely nothing but walls and she'd be able to entertain herself for hours.

"I saw you and Mommy when you were little." She says, her eyes brightening and her smile not fading. "I played with you guys on the playground." She says with a giggle.

Santana laughs, and lies her head back down on Brittany's shoulder, smiling across the table at her daughter. Brittany however, gives the little girl a curious look, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Did you go into our closet?" She asks accusingly.

Santana picks her head up off of Brittany's shoulder and looks over at her wife, before looking back over at her daughter, trying to decide what Brittany was getting at. "No." Sugar says, shaking her head. "It's under my bed." She informs them. "You have one in your closet too?" Sugar asks, her eyes widening at the thought.

"No." Brittany answers quickly as if she's hiding something, and it makes Santana smirk. She obviously doesn't actually have a time machine in their closet. _Right_?

o0o0o

Brittany walks down the hallway out of Sugar's bedroom, and stops when she gets to Remy's door. She hesitates briefly, but decides to go ahead knock. Within seconds, Remy tells her to come inside so she opens the door.

Remy is sitting at her vanity, taking her makeup off, already dressed in a T-shirt and shorts for bed. "Hey," Remy greets softly as she continues, wiping the cover up off of her cheeks.

Brittany smiles and sits down on Remy's bed a few feet away from her vanity. "Did you talk to Spencer?" She asks, running her fingers over the sheets on her daughters bed. They are black just like the sheets Santana had when she was 16, and just like the sheets Santana had _wanted_ to put on their bed now. Brittany had of course refused, because black is just depressing to her. It makes Brittany smile how much alike Santana and Remy really are. Although, Remy will never admit to being like her Mama. Brittany actually thinks Remy aspires to be just like Santana, even if she won't admit it. And Brittany doesn't blame her, Santana is the best person she knows.

"Yeah," Remy answers, pulling Brittany out of her thoughts. "She said she'd come over and let you guys talk to her." she informs Brittany, turning around to face her mom. "But mom, please don't let Mama yell at her or embarrass her or _me_," She says, pleadingly. "Or maybe Mama can just not talk at all." She adds as an afterthought.

It makes Brittany chuckle, and she pats the spot next to her, signaling for Remy to come and sit next to her. "I know Spencer is afraid. Your _Mama_ knows Spencer is afraid, alright." Brittany assures her. "Mama knows exactly what she is going through, and she just wants to help her." Brittany says honestly. She knows how afraid Remy probably is of Santana talking to her girlfriend, but she really doesn't think Santana will do anything she shouldn't. "She's not going to scare her off." She adds with a small smirk.

Remy lets out a breath that sounds like a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh. "It's just Spencer gets really uncomfortable talking about this stuff," Remy starts, and Brittany nods her head, completely understanding. Santana was the same way. It was really hard trying to talk to Santana about the two of them when they were 16. "She's slowly progressing and I'm afraid she's going to take steps back." Remy admits in defeat.

Brittany puts her arm around her daughter and places a kiss on the top of her head. "I know exactly what you mean." She tells her knowingly. "Your mama was the same way. I was afraid to say a lot of things or talk about things around her in fear that she'd regress and go even deeper into the closet." She explains.

"How did you deal with it for so long?" Remy asks, pulling away slightly from Brittany to look up at her. "I mean, I love her and I want to be with her, but I hate having to date guys, and I hate even more seeing her date other guys." She says sadly. "Every time I see her with one of her boyfriends, or flirting with some boy, I just want to kill someone." She admits, clenching her fist.

Brittany smirks. "Well, I definitely understand now why you've gotten into so many fights." Brittany says, thinking aloud. "It's hard, It is, but if you love her enough, you will hold out. And just remember that in reality, she is yours. She doesn't care about those boys, she doesn't want them. She loves you and she wants to be with you." Brittany tells her sincerely. "That is what you have to remember, and in time, it'll work out. I mean look at me and your Mama." She says with a smile.

Remy can't help but smile as well, and she nods her head. She hates to admit it, but she wants what her parents have. She wants a family just like theirs. "I just want to fast forward my life." Remy says honestly. "Skip all of this sh-crap." She corrects herself with a guilty smile, and Brittany just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I understand that, but you should still try and enjoy this time in your life as much as you can." Brittany says, "Just look at the good. At least you have Spencer, maybe not fully how you want, but you could not have her at all." She says truthfully. "And me and your Mama are going to do everything we can to help you, and to help Spencer." She tells her sincerely, giving her daughter a squeeze.

Remy nods her head and leans into her mom. "Thank you." She says with a small sigh. "I'm kind of glad you guys found out." She admits quietly. "I wanted you guys to know, I just couldn't say anything." She explains once again.

Brittany nods her head and kisses Remy's temple. "We know, we're not angry." Brittany tells her soothingly. "Your Mama's not angry either," She adds, after getting a look from her daughter. "She is more so angry with herself, for not seeing it. She feels like she hasn't been paying enough attention to you." Brittany explains. She hasn't discussed the situation with Santana, but Brittany knows her wife and she knows that is how Santana is feeling. Santana wasn't the only one who didn't notice, and to be honest, Brittany is a bit upset with herself too, but she knows they pay enough attention to the kids. Sometimes you just miss things, and obviously Remy had done a good job of hiding it for so long.

"That's not true." Remy says quickly, shaking her head.

"I know it's not." Brittany says with a nod. "But you know how sensitive Mama can be." She says with a smile. "She'll be alright," She adds reassuringly. "She'll probably just overcompensate for a bit." She adds with a small shrug, making Remy grin.

"I could be okay with that." She says with a smirk.

o0o0o

Santana lets out a sigh, and closes the folder, standing up from her desk, finally deciding to give up on her case for a bit to get some sleep. She walks out of her office and decides to check on the kids before going to bed. It's something she normally does every night, but it just started storming a few minutes ago, so feels the need even more to check on them. Thankfully, they all seem to be sleeping peacefully through the storm.

She crawls into their big bed and scoots close to her wife who is already asleep, snuggling up to her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. She buries her face in Brittany's hair, and inhales deeply, letting the scent of Brittany take over her. Brittany always calms her down and helps her stress, even when she's asleep.

She pulls the covers that Brittany had managed to kick down to the foot of the bed over the top of them, and snuggles back into Brittany. When a loud clap of thunder sounds, she jumps slightly and scoots even closer to her wife. It's not that she's afraid of thunderstorms of anything, because she is a grown woman and that would just be lame. She lets her eyes slip closed and her body relax, feeling sleep just seconds away.

However, she hears the door creak open after another particularly loud clap of thunder, making her eyes open once again. She sees Sugar, poking her head into their room. "Hey baby," Santana says quietly, sitting up in the bed. "Come here." She motions for the little girl to come inside.

Sugar scurries into the bedroom and climbs up into the bed, holding her stuffed duck tightly to her chest. The duck looks just sad, because he's been around for awhile. Santana had bought him for Brittany for her 6th birthday. He was then given to Remy when she was born and she slept with him until she was in the 6th grade and got teased by some of her friends. She then passed him along to her baby sister.

Santana places Sugar in between her and Brittany just as the blonde starts stirring from all the noise and movement. "Mommy," Sugar whimpers, curling up to Brittany.

"Hey sweet girl," Brittany whispers, her voice thick with sleep. She rolls over onto her other side and lets Sugar curl into her. When she gets comfortable, Brittany looks up at Santana. "You okay?" She asks concerned.

Santana scoffs as she sinks back into the bed. "Of course, it's just a storm." She replies rolling her eyes, not even knowing why Brittany had to ask her that. She's not afraid of thunderstorms. She's _not_. She curls up against Sugar's back and both women, throw their arms over Sugar carefully, their hands finding each other's hips.

A couple of minutes later, there is another loud clap of thunder that vibrates the windows. It makes both Sugar and Santana jump. Sugar buries herself into Brittany even more and Santana's fingers dig into her wife's hips, both letting out small whimpers.

Brittany smirks and pulls Sugar closer to her, and tugs on Santana's hand, for her to come closer as well. She cranes her neck forward and kisses Santana's forehead, letting her arm reach around the brunette's waist. "Go to sleep, I got you." Brittany whispers to both Santana and Sugar.

"Tell me another story Mama, about when you and Mommy were little." Sugar says, her hand finding Santana's, and clutching it to her chest.

Brittany looks over Sugar's head at her wife, who looks like she's going to fall asleep any second. It also doesn't help that she too jumps just about every time it thunders outside. "Okay baby girl," She says tiredly, but her eyes hold a since of determination in them that makes Brittany smile. "How about I tell you the story of how Ballad came into the family." She offers, and Sugar smiles sleepily, her eyes still closed, and nods.

_"No, I don't want that." Santana says stubbornly, shaking her head. She pushes the Barbie horse carriage that her mom is holding away from her and holds the duck even tighter to her chest. "I want to get this." She says firmly, stomping her foot on the ground. _

_Gloria sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Honey, you don't want to get her something she can play with? That you guys can play with together?" Gloria tries. She puts the toy back on the shelf and scans if up and down, checking to see if there is something else that Brittany may like. _

_"No!" Santana shouts, her brows furrowing together, a sure sign that she was about to throw a tantrum in the middle of Toy's R Us. "I want to get her this!" She says, stomping her feet a few more times. _

_Gloria puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a firm look. "Don't even think about it," She warns, before Santana can really start throwing her fit. "If that's what you really want, then we will get it, but if you don't stop acting like this, you aren't even going to her birthday party." She informs the little girl. _

_Santana's eyes widen slightly, but she then scowls at her mother. However, she doesn't say another word, and she doesn't stomp her feet. "Sorry," She mumbles insincerely. _

_"Come on," Gloria says, guiding her daughter to the cash register. _

Santana stops telling the story when once again, it thunders. She stops mid-sentence and jumps slightly. She wants to reach out for Brittany, but Sugar has a death grip on her hand that is still clutched to her chest. She lets out a sigh of relief when she feels Brittany's arm around her waist, tighten. The blonde then starts running soothing circles on the skin of her back, trying to calm her down.

"Mommy are you scared of thunder too?" Sugar asks, turning her head to look at Santana behind her.

Brittany looks over at Santana with a smirk and the brunette once again scoffs. "Of course not honey." Santana says, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Sugar's head. "It's just noise. It can't hurt you." She says with a small shrug, her eyes not meeting Brittany's.

"Then why do you keep jumping?" Sugar asks confused. Brittany tries to hold in a chuckle by biting down on her lip and Santana glares at her.

"I just don't like loud noises." Santana mumbles, her face turning red. How embarrassing is it to be caught by your 6 year old for having a fear of thunderstorms? Not only is it embarrassing, but it's definitely not helping Sugar with her own fear. How can she tell her to not be afraid, when she's afraid herself? "But I'm not as afraid when I'm in Mommy's arms, are you?" She asks softly. "She makes me feel safe. Like nothing can hurt me." She adds, looking up to meet her wife's eyes.

"Me too." Sugar says, snuggling deeper into Brittany's embrace.

Brittany smiles softly at Santana and leans in, giving her another sweet kiss. It lasts a little longer than intended and Sugar tugs at Brittany's shirt.

"Finish the story Mama," She whines, not liking the distraction.

Santana pulls away from Brittany and giggles, giving her daughter's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry baby." She apologizes. "Where was I?"

_Santana watches Brittany opening up her presents with a huge smile on her face. She keeps eyeing her own gift that she'd wrapped in rainbow paper with stars on it. It's still on the table, and she's getting more and more antsy for Brittany to open it. _

_"Look San!" Brittany shouts with a smile. She holds up a package that has two fake ninja turtle swords, complete with a red and purple headband. "We can play Ninja turtles together!" The blonde shouts enthusiastically, making Santana roll her eyes, even though she knows Brittany will end up convincing her to play with her. _

_Santana looks back over at the gift table and sees Susan finally pick up her rainbow gift. It makes her eyes grow even wider as well as her smile. She clasps her hands together, watching in anticipation as Brittany starts unwrapping the gift. _

_Once the blonde gets it opened, she pulls the top off of the box and pulls the stuffed duck out. Her eyes light up and widen at the sight of it. "I love it!" She exclaims holding it close to her chest. She looks over at Santana and smiles widely at her, before pulling her into a massive hug. "Thank you San, it's my favoritist gift." She tells her sincerely. _

_Santana just about melts in her arms. _

"It really was my favorite." Brittany says, smiling across Sugar at her wife.

Santana just smiles back at her and is tempted to lean in and kiss her again, but before she can, she feels Sugar shifting on the bed in between them. She knows she's getting antsy again, so Santana decides to continue on with the story.

_Brittany comes running down the hallway, and slides into the kitchen in her socks with her hands behind her back and a wide smile on her face. _

_Santana looks up from her laptop at her wife and eyes her curiously. "Whatca got?" She asks carefully, narrowing her eyes at Brittany. Her eyes then move down to Brittany's arm were it's twisted around her back, as if looking there, will show her what is behind Brittany's back. _

_Brittany giggles and pulls her arm out from behind her back, showing off the old stuffed duck that had been dubbed as Ballad. Brittany had called him that, confusing it with Mallard, and even though Santana corrected her relentlessly, she continued calling it Ballad. The name stuck, even when Brittany got older and realized her mistake. _

_Santana raises a brow and Brittany just grins ever wider. "I found him in the attic." She says, skipping over to her wife. "I want to give him to Remy." _

_Santana smiles and takes Ballad in her hands, picking at his ratty fur. She hadn't seen him in a few years, and he's collected some dust. He'll definitely need to be washed before he goes anywhere near Remy. "Wait? You were in the attic?" Santana asks, looking up at her wife, her tone accusing. _

_Brittany smiles guiltily and nods. "I just wanted to find him. I wasn't up there for long, I knew exactly where he was." She explains with a small shrug. _

_"Brittany you just had a baby like a week ago." Santana informs her, as if she wasn't aware. Of course she was aware, it was the most painful yet beautiful experience of her life. "You have to be careful," She adds, her tone turning softer. She stands up and walks over to her wife, giving the duck back before wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "You should have asked me, I would have gotten it." She tells her, placing a kiss to the blonde's shoulder. _

_"I'm not broken San," Brittany says, rolling her eyes. _

_Santana smirks and nods her head. "I know that baby," She says, nodding her head. "But you were told to take it easy, and climbing around in the attic isn't taking it easy." She informs her, giving her a knowing look. _

_Before Brittany can protest a baby starts crying down the hallway. They can hear it coming from both the nursery and the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen table. "Let's go see if she likes him." Brittany says with a giddy smile, before taking off towards Remy's room. _

_"Brittany! He's disgusting, he needs to be washed!" Santana shouts, running after her wife. _

"Did Remy like him?" Sugar asks, her voice low and mumbly. They can both tell she is on the verge of falling asleep. They're actually pretty surprised she'd made it up this long. Although, Santana thinks she is forcing herself to stay awake to listen to the story. However, she doesn't think she'll last much longer.

Santana giggles and nods her head as well as Brittany. "She did." Santana confirms. "She carried him around with her everywhere and she had to have him at night or she couldn't sleep." Santana tells her. She knows Remy would probably kill her, if she knew she was telling Sugar about her dependency on the duck when she was younger, but that makes it all the more enjoyable.

"Until she got older, and her friends made fun of her for still sleeping with a stuffed animal." Brittany says, making both Santana and Sugar giggle. "I don't get what the big deal was, I slept with him through College." Brittany says with a shrug.

Santana just smiles at her, and leans in placing a kiss to her wife's lips, making sure to keep it quick. "Nothing wrong with that." She confirms with a firm nod.

"Is that when you gave it to me?" Sugar asks, sounding even more like she's half asleep.

"Actually Remy gave him to you." Brittany corrects, and Santana nods in agreement.

_Santana and Brittany walk down the hallway of their house, arms wrapped around each other. Santana leans her head down and places a few kisses to Brittany's exposed neck as they walk. It makes Brittany giggle and she tilts her head to the side, squishing Santana's head between her head and shoulder, the sensation tickling her. _

_However, Santana doesn't relent in her actions. She continues kissing the blonde's neck until Brittany is moaning, yet giggling at the same time. "San…" She says with a chuckle, pushing her wife away from her. Santana of course isn't having that, and she pulls Brittany even closer to her body, stopping them from walking. "Santana," Brittany giggles once again pushing Santana away from her. _

_Santana grins and warps her arms securely around Brittany's waist and starts attacking her neck. _

_"We need to tell the kids goodnight," Brittany says, shoving at Santana's shoulder. "We can continue this after." She adds giving her wife a sly grin. She pulls away from Santana completely and grabs her hand, pulling her down the hallway to Sugar's room. _

_When they get to the doorway, they stop when they see Remy approaching Sugar's crib. She has Ballad in her hands behind her back as she approaches, smiling down at her baby sister. "Hey Sug," She greets her in that voice people tend to use when they talk to babies and toddlers. _

_Brittany and Santana decide to stay out in the hallway, and watch the interaction from afar. _

_"I brought you something." Remy tells Sugar. They can't see the little girl, but they hear her let out a few gurgling noises and Remy smiles down at her. Remy pulls the duck out from behind her back and holds it up above the crib for Sugar to see. "His name is Ballad," She informs her baby sister. _

_Sugar squeaks and makes a few more gurgling noises as Remy continues letting the duck hover above her. _

_Remy lets out a sigh and glances from Ballad down to Sugar. "I'm getting to old for him," She says, sounding sad. "Mommy gave him to me when I was a baby, and I've carried him around with me everywhere. It's like having mommy with you everywhere you go." She explains, "It's almost as good as the real thing." She adds with a shrug. _

_Brittany and Santana both smile out in the hallway and Santana wraps her arms around her wife's waist. Tears form in Brittany's eyes as she continues watching the scene and Santana places a gentle kiss on the side of her head. _

_Remy bites down on her lip and lets her hand drop a couple of inches before pulling it back up. She then sighs, and rolls her eye at herself for not wanting to give him up. "I want you to have him now." She tells Sugar. "He's a little dirty, and he is starting to go bald, but he's really special." She tells her. "He always made me feel safe so maybe he'll make you feel safe too." _

_Remy stares at Ballad for another couple of minutes and lets out a heavy sigh. She places a kiss to the top of Ballad's head before hesitantly placing him down in Sugar's crib. As soon as she does, Sugar lets out a loud squeak followed by a giggle. It makes Remy smile as well as Santana and Brittany. _

_The two women decide to make their presence known and walk into the room behind Remy. "Hey baby girl," Santana says, coming up behind Remy, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_Remy jumps at the sound of her voice, and turns to look at them. Her face turns a little red and she looks back over at Sugar, not wanting to look at her parents. They can tell she's embarrassed by being caught in this sweet moment with her baby sister. _

_"That was a very sweet thing you just did." Brittany commends her, giving Remy a hug. _

_Remy smiles shyly, before rolling her eyes. "Whatever," She says with a shrug, before turning and walking out of the room. But not before giving Ballad another longing glance._

Santana stops the story and smiles at her wife, who was giggling, remembering how embarrassed Remy had been. She looks down at Sugar and realizes that she is finally sleeping soundly. She lets out a sigh of relief and looks back over at her wife. "I'm exhausted." She admits with a sigh.

"Get some sleep." Brittany tells her, craning her neck once again to kiss Santana's forehead. "I love you so much." She tells her sincerely.

"I love you too." Santana responds, before letting her eyes slip closed. She scoots closer to Sugar's body and feels Brittany's arm wrap tighter around her own body.

o0o0o

Santana walks into the kitchen bright and early, already dressed and ready to go to work. She walks up to Brittany who is making scrambled eggs at the stove and kisses her cheek. "Are the kids all up?" She asks, walking over to the coffee maker. She pulls a mug out of the cabinet above it, and starts pouring herself a cup.

"Yeah," Brittany says with a nod, motioning to the living room where Sugar and Charlie are sitting on the couch already dressed, watching TV. "Keegan is in the shower and Remy and Spencer are almost ready." She informs the woman, as she turns the stove off.

Santana takes a long sip of coffee, then pulls is away slowly, eyeing her wife. "Did you say Spencer?" She asks, raising a brow.

Brittany nods distractedly, "Yeah, she was in Remy's room when I checked to make sure Remy was up." She replies, making her way over to the kitchen table with the pan full of scrambled eggs.

"What?" Santana shouts, making Brittany jump and turn towards her. "It's only a little after 7, so I assume, she snuck over here and spent the night." Santana states, placing her coffee down on the counter.

Brittany eyes her curiously, "What's wrong San? She spends the night all the time." Brittany shrugs, scooping a few spoonful's of egg on each plate.

"That was before I knew they were sleeping together!" Santana says lowly, breezing out of the kitchen.

Brittany lets out a sigh and puts the pan down on the table, quickly following her wife out of the kitchen, knowing she's about to have to play mediator between her and their eldest daughter.

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! ): Ima try and be better, but that always gets said and then it doesn't happen, so I'm not making promises, but I really am going to try!

Let me know what you think of this chapter! I am going to get more into the Remy storyline, but I didn't want the story to turn into just the Remy story so I took focus off of her for a bit of the story. Hope it wasn't to random and you guys enjoyed! (:

Also I just posted a small little oneshot inspired by tonight's crappy episode!

www .fanfiction s/8771959/1/The-Phone-Call Check it out if you want and let me know what you think (:


	10. Chapter 10

How I Met Your Mommy

Chapter 10

Santana storms up into Remy's room and pushes the door open with so much force it slams against the wall. It startles the two teenagers who are currently standing in the middle of her room wrapped up in each others arms making out.

They jump apart quickly and look over at the door to see Santana fuming in the doorway. "What the hell do you guys think you are doing?" Santana asks, folding her arms over her chest. She raises a brow at the two and they just look confused.

"Getting ready for school," Remy says slowly eyeing her mother curiously. She lowers her eyes and adjusts her shirt that had ridden up a bit from their make out session.

"No more sleepovers." Santana says sternly. "No more sneaking through her window at night past your curfew." She says directing her attention over to Spencer. "I will put alarms on the windows if I have to." She says, and she feels Brittany's hands on her hips, which causes her to relax just slightly, but not enough to back down.

"That's not fair." Remy says stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest, matching her Mama's challenging stance. "She's been sleeping over since we were like 7." Remy says with a huff.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Yeah well that was before I knew the two of you were…" She says, but pauses not being able to say the words. It makes her shiver, thinking about her daughter being sexual. "That was before I knew the two of you were together." She says, recomposing herself. "It'd be the same way if you were with a boy, don't you want me to treat you the same straight or gay?" She asks, giving her a smug look. Her own mother had given her that same line when she found out about her and Brittany. They'd had the same fight about Brittany not being able to sleep over anymore.

Remy rolls her eyes and stomps her foot down on the ground like a 5 year old. "Mom!" She says directing her attention to Brittany who is standing behind Santana. "Tell her that isn't fair!" She whines pleadingly.

Brittany bites her lip and gives her daughter an apologetic look. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I agree with Mama." She says, making Remy frown. "Though I do think you should calm down." She says directing her attention to her still fuming wife. She places a quick kiss to Santana's temple. "We hadn't made any rules so they didn't know." She says calmingly. "Now they do, and I'm sure they will respect the new rules." She says, looking back over at Remy and Spencer giving them firm looks.

Spencer nods her head obediently but Remy just looks annoyed and rolls her eyes once again.

"Spencer will you come over for dinner tonight?" Brittany asks, ignoring the look her daughter is giving her.

Spencer once again nods her head, still looking a bit afraid. "Yes, ma'am." She says, and it makes Brittany and Santana both look at her amused. She'd never once called them ma'am. She must really be afraid of them now that they know she is sleeping with their daughter.

"Good." Brittany nods. "Finish getting ready for school." She tells them before guiding her wife out of the bedroom. Santana looks like she still wants to say something, but Brittany gives her a look and tugs on her hand, making Santana follow obediently.

o0o0o

Brittany hears the front door of the house open from the kitchen later that afternoon. She closes the dish washer and dries her hands with a towel waiting on her kids to make their way into the kitchen.

And within seconds, Sugar is running into the room with a wide grin on her face, her ninja turtle backpack bouncing up and down on her back. "Look what I drew!" She shouts, holding up a piece of pink construction paper in her hands. She passes it over to her mom who grins at her and gazes down at it.

"Oh my gosh, I love it baby girl." Brittany commends as her eyes scan over the drawing. It's got a huge rainbow of basically every color in a crayon box including brown and black and has butterflies flying all around it. "Want to hang it up?" She asks, looking down at the little girl who nods excitedly. "Okay." She nods, and moves over to the refrigerator to hang it up next to all the other kids drawings and photos.

She hangs it up and then looks down at Sugar who is gazing up at it with a big smile, looking very proud of herself. It makes Brittany chuckle.

Brittany then looks into the living room but doesn't see the rest of her children. She knows Remy has to be home because that is the only way Sugar would have gotten home and she also knows that Remy wouldn't have forgotten to pick her brothers up. But it's odd that they went straight upstairs without a word. The first thing they usually do is come into the kitchen and get a snack when they get home.

"Sugar where are your brothers? and Remy?" Brittany asks looking down at the little girl, who suddenly looks nervous.

"They went upstairs." She says with a shrug. "They were really excited to play some video game or something. They were arguing about who would win the whole way home." She informs her and Brittany nods her head slowly. "And Remy is on the phone!" She adds after a brief pause, like she'd just remembered to add that part.

Brittany knows by the look on her face and the tone of her voice that she is lying. Sugar hasn't ever been a good liar. She's definitely not the one in the family to trust to hide something for you. But she is the one you go to for a distraction.

Sighing, Brittany quickly makes her way out of the kitchen, headed for the stairs. Sugar chases after her, trying to get her attention and that is when she knows for sure that something is up.

She makes it up the stairs and looks into Charlie and Keegan's room, but they're both empty. She then checks Remy's room and finds it empty as well. She hears voices coming from one of the bathrooms and sees the light on but the door closed.

"Mommy!" Sugar just about screeches, tugging on her hand.

It makes Brittany pause briefly and she looks down at Sugar who suddenly seems to not know what to say. "Mommy come dance with me!" She finally says, her face lighting up. She tries pulling her mom back to her room, but the blonde is insistent.

"Sugar let go." She tells the little girl firmly, but Sugar just shakes her head stubbornly. "Sugar if you don't let go, you're going to be in trouble as well whenever I figure out what the others are up to." She tells her, making Sugar's eyes widen. "You're helping them and if you don't want to be in trouble, I suggest you let me go." She says, giving Sugar a stern look.

Sugar bites her lip and debates briefly what she wants to do. She eventually lets go of Brittany and takes off running in the opposite direction to her bedroom.

"Good choice." Brittany comments, before turning and heading for the bathroom. She knocks on the door and hears the voices go quiet and a couple of sushing sounds, making her roll her eyes. "Guys, let me in." She says, knocking again.

"I'll be out in just a minute." Remy says from inside.

"Open the door now." Brittany says sternly. It's not very often that Brittany uses this voice and so the kids no that when she does, they better listen, because she means business. "If the door isn't opened in 5 seconds you are all grounded for 2 weeks." She says, hoping it's enough of a reason for them to do as they are told.

She's about to actually start counting to 5, but she hears the door unlocking so she waits patiently for it to open. When it does, she sees Keegan looking up at her, his lips pressed together in a straight line. "What's up?" He asks, and she can tell he's trying to keep the door opened as little as possible.

Brittany ignores his question and pushes the door open all the way. She sees Charlie sitting up on the counter and Remy in front of him, putting make up on his face. She looks confused and takes a step closer and that is when she sees his left eye is blue and purple.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims, brushing past Keegan and bumping Remy out of the way. She puts her hands gently on either side of his face and inspects the injury closer. "Baby what happened?" She asks concerned. But he doesn't answer her. "What happened?" She asks using her stern voice again. She looks from him to Keegan and Remy, expecting one of them to give her an answer.

Keegan just clears his throat and all three of them look down at the ground.

"If someone doesn't tell me now, so help me," She says, her anger and protectiveness rising within her to a boiling point.

Charlie sighs and it makes Brittany's attention snap back over to him. "I just walked into a pole at recess it's not a big deal." He tells her with a small shrug.

However, Brittany of course doesn't believe that for a second. She looks back at both of her other kids and sees that they both look like they want to say something, but they're not going to. "Charlie, I'm not stupid." She says, lowering her voice and trying to sound as calm as possible. "Please just tell me who did this." She pleads, still cupping his face in her hands.

"Someone's been bullying him." Keegan finally says, making Brittany turn to look at him. Charlie glares at him and Keegan looks guilty, but ends up just shrugging awkwardly. "I'm sorry," He tells him honestly.

Brittany's heart breaks and she lets out a heavy sigh. "Who is it?" She asks, turning back to Charlie.

"We're taking care of it." Remy informs her.

"What do you mean you're taking care of it?" She asks hesitantly, looking back at Remy. "You can't beat up a little boy Remy." She tells her and Remy just rolls her eyes. "And you can't either." She adds looking back at Keegan. "None of you are going to do anything." She says, making sure to give them all a firm look so that they know she is serious. "We don't result to violence in this family." She says, although she knows Remy gets into fights all of the time.

Keegan huffs and crosses his arms. "We aren't going to just let the brat get away with it." He tells her, getting worked up.

Brittany nods her head and gives him a small smile. "I love that you guys are looking out for him and want to protect him, but beating up some kid isn't going to solve anything, it'll just get you guys into trouble." She says. "I'm going to talk to his teacher about it alright?" She asks, looking between the three of them.

"That'll just make it worse!" Charlie whines. "You can't tell Mrs. Ward!" He shouts pleadingly. "If he knows I tattled on him, he'll just beat me up." He adds, his eyes filling with tears.

Brittany sighs and looks at her son helplessly. He looks so afraid and it breaks her heart. She went through bullying when she was little and she knows how awful it is. She also understands what he means, because telling the teacher always does make it worse. But she also doesn't want her other kids getting into a fight with him.

"We'll figure something out." She says, caressing his cheek. "We need to put some ice on this." She says, pulling away from him. She reaches out and pulls him off of the counter and guides him out of the bathroom.

o0o0o

After giving Charlie an ice pack and some children's ibuprofen, she lets him go upstairs to his room to play a video game with Keegan. She then makes her way into the living room and plops down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Tears form in her eyes, but she tries to hold them in the best she can. She wants to call Santana and she knows she probably should. However, she knows Santana will panic and leave work early to come home.

She doesn't want Santana leaving work, because it's not going to do any good. But she also knows that when Santana gets home, she is going to be pissed that Brittany hadn't called her as soon as she found out.

After a few minutes of debating, she finally gives in and decides to call. Not only does she not want Santana to be upset, but she also really wants to talk to her wife right now. It hurts her so much that one of her kids is being bullied and she really needs to talk to Santana.

_"Hey beautiful," Santana answers after a few rings. She sounds a bit distracted, but even so she always manages to greet Brittany properly. She could be in the middle of a shoot out and she'd still do her best to answer her phone and greet the blonde with some kind of term of endearment. _

It makes Brittany smile slightly, even through everything that has happened. "Baby, I need to tell you something." She says, trying not to sound too upset. She doesn't want to startle Santana, although she knows she probably has already.

_"What's wrong?" She asks, worriedly. Brittany can tell she has her full attention now. "Are the kids okay? Are you okay?" She asks, not getting a response from Brittany quick enough. _

"Yeah, we're fine," Brittany answers. It's not entirely true, but nobody is in serious danger or dead right now, so she feels the need to at least calm her wife slightly, before going into detail about what happened. "It's Charlie," She says, trying to keep her voice even, although there is a lump growing in her throat. "He's being bullied," She tells her. "He came home with a black eye today." She says as tears escape her eyes.

The line is silent for a minute and Brittany checks to make sure they're still connected. They are so she knows Santana is shocked, and just trying to process the information. She's probably also fuming.

_"I'll be home in a minute." Santana says quickly, just as predicted. _

"Baby, no." Brittany responds quickly, knowing that Santana is probably already on her way to the car. "He's fine, there is no need to leave early." She tells her soothingly. "I just, I wanted to tell you." She adds with a small shrug. "And I just needed to talk to you." She adds, her voice breaking a bit.

_Santana sighs, "I don't think I'll be able to get through the rest of the day." She says quietly. "Who is he? I'll go arrest him." She says, and it makes Brittany chuckle a little. _

"San, you can't arrest a little kid for being a bully." She says with a small smile. "Although, I really wish you could." She adds wistfully. "Anyway, I don't know, they didn't tell me his name. Charlie doesn't want me to talk to the teacher or principal or anything." She says with a sigh. "I don't know what to do." She adds defeatedly.

_"Well we can't just do nothing." Santana says determined. "I told you, you should have let me teach them to fight." Santana says frustrated. _

Brittany shakes her head even though Santana can't see her. "No, I don't want them fighting Santana. Fighting doesn't solve anything." She says sternly.

_"I don't want them just getting into fights either." Santana defends. "But unfortunately, bullying is going to happen to a lot of kids and if a situation comes up where he has to defend himself, I want him to be able to." She says determined. "All of them for that matter." She adds, although Remy and Keegan have already proved they can defend themselves. Remy especially. "It's just self defense, I won't teach them to just fight." She says, trying to compromise. But honestly, no matter what Brittany says, she's going to teach Charlie and Sugar a few moves, just to be prepared. _

Brittany sighs, but she knows that Santana is right. She wants Charlie to be able to defend himself next time and possibly not get hurt. It's just the thought of any of the kids fighting, makes her sick to her stomach. "Okay," She finally says, quietly agreeing.

_Brittany hears someones voice in the background and then Santana talking back to someone. "I need to go baby." She says to Brittany with a sigh. "I'll be home soon okay?" She tells her softly. "I love you, and it'll be okay. It's just a black eye, it could have been a lot worse." She adds. _

Brittany agrees, but it still doesn't make her feel better. If they don't do something then it could _get_ worse. "I love you too." She answers back, and the two say their goodbyes and hang up the phone.

o0o0o

Brittany makes her way into Keegan's room where she sees Charlie sitting in a bean bag chair, watching his brother play 'Call of Duty', still holding the melting ice pack to his eye. Remy is sitting on the bed next to him, watching Keegan play as well. It warms Brittany's heart that they're both so protective of Charlie and want to be with him right now.

"How you feeling baby?" She asks, kneeling down beside him. She pulls the pack off of his eye and inspects the bruise.

"I'm okay," He says softly. It's a little swollen underneath and it's an ugly purple color. But at least it isn't swollen shut. It definitely could look a lot worse than it does. Nonetheless, it breaks Brittany's heart seeing it again and being reminded that someone had hurt her baby boy.

Brittany glances back over at Keegan and sees his game paused as he watches the two of them. "I'm going to get you another ice pack." She tells Charlie, placing a kiss to his forehead. She stands back up and takes the melted pack back into the kitchen.

Brittany puts the melted pack back into the freezer and grabs another one. She hears the front door open and close and she makes it into the living room in time to see Santana frantically pulling her gun and badge off.

"Hey baby," Brittany says, making her way over to the girl. She holds her hand out for Santana's things, offering to put them up for her. "He's in Keegan's room." She informs her, knowing that she will be looking for Charlie. "Take this to him." She says handing Santana the ice pack just before the brunette dashes up the stairs.

Brittany follows behind her but makes a quick detour to their room to put Santana's gun in it's place. She then walks into Keegan's room where she sees Santana knelt down on the floor inspecting Charlie's eye. "Charlie what happened?" She asks, making him huff.

"I already told mom," he mumbles, folding his arms over his chest, obviously tired of talking about it.

Santana sighs and pulls her hands away from his face. "I know that." She nods. "But did he just hit you for no reason?" She asks, sounding concerned and a bit confused. "Why was he bullying you?"

Charlie shrugs his shoulders and looks down, which obviously means he is hiding something.

"Baby talk to me. You won't get into trouble, we just want to know what happened." Santana says gently. She runs her fingers through his curly locks soothingly and waits for him to speak.

"He was teasing me and I got mad and pushed him." Charlie admits. "He always teases me." He adds, tears forming in his eyes. "And I just wanted him to stop." He adds quietly, his eyes still locked onto his lap.

"Why does he tease you?" She asks gently, placing a hand on his thigh.

Charlie just shifts in his seat and shrugs, "Different things." He admits quietly. "They call me a nerd and they always steal my books and throw them on the ground." He tells her. Charlie has always been very studious. He loves school and he enjoys reading more than anything. He's the only kid who really just reads for fun. Except Remy, but she doesn't do it as often as Charlie.

Santana sighs and holds the new ice pack up to his face. "We're going to figure something out alright." She assures him, placing a loving kiss to his fore head. "He isn't going to tease you anymore." She says with finality.

Charlie looks up at her with wide eyes, "Don't tell my teacher!" He shouts, looking fearful. "He'll just get mad!" He says, pleading her with his eyes not to tell.

The front door opens from downstairs and Santana glances back at Brittany as if she'll know who is at the door. "That's Spence." Remy says, standing up from the bed. She ruffles Charlie's hair slightly as she walks by him and out of his bedroom.

"Honey, we have to tell your teacher. She'll keep an eye on him and you and make sure it won't happen again. Where was your teacher while this was happening anyway?" She asks frustrated. She knows his teacher is a very nice woman and a great teacher, but it makes her angry that this bullying has been happening and she hasn't noticed. And where was she when Charlie got this black eye? Did the kid even get into trouble?

"You can't tell her!" Charlie shouts, loudly. "It was after school when I was waiting for Remy." He says only lowering his voice slightly. "She wasn't there." He says, standing up. He folds his arms across his chest and storms out of the room.

Just as he makes it to the doorway, Spencer and Remy are making their way into the room and he collides into them. "Hey kid," Spencer greets him with a warm smile.

He looks up at her briefly, but continues his path to his bedroom where the door slams seconds later.

Santana and Brittany both head for the door but Keegan stops them. "Mom, mama, you can't tell Mrs. Ward," He tells them seriously. "She can't watch him all the time and it's just going to make him angry and he'll hurt Charlie again." He tells them honestly.

"I'm going to go try and talk to Charlie." Spencer says quietly. Brittany gives her a small smile and nods her head. Charlie has always loved Spencer. She's been around since he was born and they're pretty sure Charlie has a crush on her even though he denies it.

Santana looks between Keegan and Remy who seem to be agreeing with Charlie on not telling his teacher. She knows that it could make it worse. She was in school and she knew how bullies worked, but she didn't know what else to do. She can't just sit back and do nothing while her son is getting bullied. "So what do you suggest?" She asks the two of them, open to suggestions.

"We said, we're taking care of it." Remy tells her vaguely.

Santana narrows her eyes at them, "You can't beat up a little kid Rem," She says, shaking her head.

Remy rolls her eyes, because she knows she can't beat up a little boy that is like 6 years younger than her. She doesn't have to be told by her Mama _or_ her Mom. "I'm not going to, and neither is he." She says, nodding over to Keegan.

"So what are you going to do?" Brittany asks, stepping up beside Santana, her eyes moving back and forth between Keegan and Remy.

The younger girl just shrugs and smirks a little. "Just use a little intimidation." She says, and Keegan nods his head in agreement. "If he isn't afraid of me, I'm sure he'll be afraid of Colby and a couple of his friends." She says matter of fact.

Both her and Keegan look pleased with themselves at the solution.

"Colby would do that?" Santana asks skeptically. She never really liked the guy, and she wasn't sure if he would do it or not. Too be honest she doesn't know him all that well. She never cared to take the time to know him, because she didn't like him, and didn't care to know him. She especially doesn't like him now that she knows Remy is dating him at the same time as Spencer. Well, 'pretend' dating him.

Remy nods her head firmly. "Of course he will." She says, sounding positive. "He's my best friend, besides Spencer of course." She says with a shrug. "And he likes Charlie." She adds, making Santana frown. When was he around Charlie?

"If you touch that little boy, or put anyone up to hurting him, you guys are in so much trouble." Brittany says, giving them both warning looks.

They both put their hands up defensively. "Promise," They say at the same time.

Santana gives a weary sigh and looks to her wife to see if she is going to protest, but Brittany doesn't seem to be. "If one more incident happens, we're talking to the teacher or the principal." Brittany says with finality and both Keegan and Remy nod their heads in agreement. Obviously they feel their plan will work.

"Do either of you know how long the bullying has gone on?" Santana asks, glancing between both of her kids.

They both shake their heads, "No, he's never said anything." Remy answers.

"He's never said anything to me either." Keegan says with a small shrug. "If he wouldn't have gotten the black eye, I don't think he ever would have told us." He admits quietly.

o0o0o

Remy walks into Charlie's room and sees Spencer sitting on his bed, with Charlie in her lap. It's sort of a funny site, because Spencer is tiny and Charlie is almost the same size as her. But it still makes Remy grin like a fool. She loves that Spencer gets along so well with her siblings and how she loves them like they are her own siblings.

"Hey guys," she says, walking into the room, announcing her presence. She sits down on the bed next to them and Spencer smiles at her.

"Hey," Spencer greets back.

Remy reaches up and rubs Charlie's back soothingly, tilting her head to see his face. "How you feeling?" She asks him softly. "You okay?"

Charlie nods his head and lies it down on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sleepy," He says quietly. "And my head hurts." He adds, making both Spencer and Remy pout sympathetically.

Remy stands up from his bed and leans down to kiss the top of his curly blonde hair. "I'll go get you some more medicine." She says softly into his hair. "I'll be right back." She adds, before leaving the room.

She makes her way downstairs and grabs a couple of pills and a glass of water, before heading back up the stairs. When she gets back into his room she sees the two of them now lying in his bed. Spencer is sitting up against the headboard and Charlie is curled up into her side, the ice pack balancing on the side of his face.

"Sit up real quick." Remy says gently. She hands Charlie the small pills and the glass of water when he sits up. After he takes them he hands the glass back to Remy and snuggles back into Spencer. "Get some rest." Remy tells him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Will you stay with me?" He asks, looking up at Spencer with big eyes and a small pout.

Spencer just nods and smiles down at him. "Of course," She confirms and leans down to kiss his fore head.

Remy climbs up on the bed next to Spencer and curls into the blonde's other side as Charlie drifts off to sleep. "I love you." Remy whispers into Spencer's ear lovingly, and nuzzles her nose against her cheek.

"I love you too," Spencer responds immediately, turning her head to kiss the brunette quickly.

Brittany and Santana come into the room a few minutes later to check on him and find him passed out halfway on top of Spencer. "Poor Spencer," Brittany says with a smirk, glancing between her son and her daughter who are both lying on top of the poor girl. The blonde just smiles back at her, obviously not bothered.

"How is he?" Santana asks as both of them step closer to the bed.

"He said his head hurt and he was tired, so we told him to take a nap and I gave him some more Ibuprofen." Remy tells them, not moving from her position against Spencer.

They both nod and Brittany reaches out to gently run her fingers through his hair. "We'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Santana says, "Anything you guys want for dinner?" She then asks, not having any set plans as far as cooking.

Remy just shrugs and shakes her head so Santana directs her attention to Spencer. "I could go for some of your enchiladas." She says with a shrug. "Unless that's too much trouble." She adds quickly, not wanting to make them go through too much trouble to make dinner. Especially after everything that had happened today.

"Enchiladas sound awesome." Brittany says with a hum, thinking about her wife's delicious cooking.

Santana grins at Brittany and nods her head. "Enchiladas it is." She confirms, glancing back at the two girls before pulling her wife out of the room. "You're helping me." She tells her as they walk out.

o0o0o

After dinner, Charlie seems to be feeling a lot better. He'd been back to his normal self throughout the dinner, joining in the conversations and giggling at everything just like normal.

Spencer sat next him and kept leaning over whispering things to him and he'd whisper back before giggling. Their private conversations were obviously helping to keep his spirits up. Brittany and Santana thank the girl, because they know she's giving him extra attention on purpose and he's milking it up.

"Alright guys, we would like to talk to Remy and Spencer alone for a minute." Brittany says as they finish clearing the table. The other kids look at her confused but don't question it. "Go upstairs and play for a bit or finish up homework if you need to." She instructs them, moving over to the kitchen table, where Santana is already taking a seat.

Spencer and Remy slowly sit down in the seats across from them and Spencer suddenly looks nervous again. It was like she'd been distracted by Charlie and forgotten why she was really over for dinner.

Santana glances over at Brittany to see if she was going to start the conversation or if she should do it. She's not really sure how to start the conversation though. She knows they should ease into it, because if Spencer is anything like she was when she was 16, she'd be out the door seconds into the conversation. Although to be fair, her 16 year old self wouldn't have even agreed to this or come over. So Spencer is already doing better than she had.

"So as you know, we obviously know that the two of you are together." Brittany says slowly, carefully gauging the girls reaction. Remy glances at Spencer out of the corner of her eye and Spencer just nods slowly, keeping her gaze on Brittany. "It's also come to our attention that you don't want to be out about your relationship." Brittany says carefully, looking at Spencer.

Spencer nods her head again and sighs, her eyes moving to the table. "I just don't want my parents knowing." She admits. "I wouldn't care if people at school knew, but this town is so small and I'm afraid it'll get back to my family." She explains. "I'm not ashamed, I just know that my parents won't accept it." She adds, looking back up to meet Santana's eyes, before letting her gaze move over to Brittany.

"I was afraid of my mom knowing as well." Santana speaks up, making the younger blond look back over at her. "But she was completely accepting of it. Way more accepting than I ever thought." She explains gently. "You're probably freaking out over nothing. Give your parents the benefit of the doubt." She says with a small shrug. "I freaked myself out over nothing. I could have come out years before I did, and would have had support. I wouldn't have struggled as much as I did." She regretfully.

Spencer shakes her head and looks back down. "They don't like gay people," She says softly. "They don't even like me coming over here because, because I don't even know why, but they know you guys are gay and they don't like me being here." She says honestly. "It's like they think it's contagious or something." She says with a wince. She never wanted to tell Santana and Brittany that her parents don't approve of her coming over, but she needed them to understand how homophobic they actually are.

Brittany and Santana glance over at each other and then look back at Remy who has her head down, staring in thought at the table.

"They'll hate me if I tell them." Spencer says quietly, moving her eyes back down to the table as well.

Remy lets her hand slide off the table and drop down onto her lap before sliding over into Spencer's lap, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

Brittany and Santana look over at each other helplessly, not knowing what to say. They knew homophobic people still existed, even though it's not near as bad as it used to be. But they had no idea that Spencer's family was so homophobic. They love Spencer like their own daughter and it hurts them to know she has to hide herself, and listen to them speak poorly of gay people all the time. It also hurts, because they know it's hurting Remy as well.

"I know you don't want to upset your parents," Brittany says, breaking the short silence. "But you can't continue to live like this, to continue hiding yourself and hiding your relationship with Remy." She tells her honestly.

Spencer nods her head slightly, but she doesn't look up or respond.

Brittany lets out a sigh and rests one of her arms on the table and sets her chin in her hand. "My parents were homophobic as well." She admits, making Spencer look up at her. "I didn't know they were until I told them about me and Santana." She says, frowning at the memory.

Santana's hand slides around Brittany's back, resting on the top of the chair and she caresses the top of Brittany's back soothingly. "We were so worked up about my mom and my fears," Santana starts, "We hadn't even thought of the possibility that Brittany's parents would be the ones to not accept it." She says sadly. That'd definitely been a shock when it happened.

Brittany is so carefree and she had no worries about coming out. She would have told her parents years before they actually did, if Santana would have let her. It'd just been an assumed thing that everything would be okay with her family, and they spent all of their time figuring out how to tell Santana's mom. However it turned out the opposite.

"But you're close to your parents now." Spencer says confused. She'd met them on numerous occasions because they come over all the time and she's even gone over to their house a few times.

Brittany nods and smiles a little, "They're okay now." She assures her. "They just needed a bit of time." She says with a small shrug. "So, I think your parents could be okay as well, with time." She says hopefully.

But Spencer shakes her head. "I don't think so." She says sadly. "My mom even boycotted Covergirl because Ellen is a spokesperson." She says, making both Santana and Brittany's eyes widen.

"Well, we're not going to tell your parents." Santana assures her, giving the girl a comforting smile. "But I agree with Brittany, I think you should tell them soon." She suggests. "You can't be happy living like this," She says knowingly. She worked so hard to hide her and Brittany's relationship when they were younger and she was miserable. She knows that if Spencer really loves Remy, she has to be miserable as well. "Having to date boys, and act like Remy is just your best friend. It's hard." She says, already knowing the way Spencer feels.

Spencer nods solemnly, but she can't bring herself to agree. She is miserable, but she'd be even more miserable if her parents hate her, and kick her out of the house._ They're her parents._

"I also don't like that Remy is having to be miserable as well." Santana says a bit firmer than she had been speaking. "I went through what you are going through and I know how difficult it is, we both do." She says, looking over at her wife. "Which is why when we started a family, we vowed to never judge our kids and let them be whoever they want to be no matter what and love them unconditionally." She says and Brittany nods her head along in agreement. "We never wanted our kids to have to go through the same thing we did."

"I'm sorry," Spencer apologizes quietly.

But Remy shakes her head, "Don't apologize." She says firmly. "It's not her fault that her parents are so homophobic." Remy defends, turning back to her moms. "And she isn't making me miserable. Sure, I'd like to be out, but I'd be more miserable without her." She admits honestly.

"You shouldn't have to date boys when you know you are gay Remy," Santana tells her, shaking her head. "She shouldn't ask you to do that."

Spencer stays quiet, but Remy continues shaking her head, "She didn't ask me to." Remy admits, confusing both her parents. "She told me that I didn't have to do that, I'm the one that chose to." She explains. "I just knew that it'd help with the rumors that were already spreading because of how close we are." She says. "Besides, it's not like me and Colby do anything. He's my best friend and he knows that I'm gay. We just tell people we hook up." She admits.

This surprises both Brittany and Santana. For one they'd just assumed that Spencer had talked Remy into having a boyfriend, but now they realize it was Remy's choice. They're also surprised to hear that Colby is actually just Remy's best friend and doesn't try and sleep with her. Maybe they actually _should_ take the time to get to know him.

"What happened when you told your parents?" Spencer asks timidly, moving her eyes up to look at Brittany.

Brittany sighs and looks down at the table. She hates reliving the memories of her parents not accepting them. They've changed so much and they have come such a long way. They love both her and Santana so much and they completely accept them now. It's hard to think about the time in her life where they didn't feel that way. But she knows telling her story could help Spencer.

"How about we move to the living room." Santana suggests, knowing it's going to be a long conversation and these kitchen chairs aren't really that comfortable. The rest of the girls nod and they all get up and walk into the kitchen as Brittany prepares to tell the story of when she came out to her parents.

**A/N:** sorry I had to stop there, but it was getting long and probably would have taken me a lot longer to update! But I promise I won't wait too long before updating. I've been pretty good the last couple of weeks with all of my stories! (:

Let me know what you guys are thinking. I realize this chapter didn't have any flashbacks so I'm sorry if that bothered you! Let me know if it did and I'll be sure and never do that again! But I promise next chapter will have lots of Brittana flashbacks! (:

Tumblr: o0H3ATH3RMICH3LL30o . tumblr. com


End file.
